Fireworks
by stingerette1975
Summary: Dean takes a much needed vacation with Seth and Randy. While there, he discovers something he forgot was missing in his life. Ambreigns
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, here is a new Ambreigns story. Kinda different, but hopefully you guys will like it! As always, leave reviews and let me know what you think! :)**

"Okay, let me know when you get those in for me Jason." Dean was looking out the window of his skyhigh business office. "Cool, thanks again and after you do that, you can go home, enjoy your weekend off. Okay, I will, thanks, bye". Dean hung up the phone. It was the last phone call of the day and he was ready to get the hell out of there. He started loosen up his tie and unbuttoned the first two to breathe. He always hated wearing suits, but it was part of the presentation and the fact that him and Seth Rollins own their own business together.

Him and Seth opened their own lumber company 5 years ago. After two years, it turned into one of the biggest and most popular company. He was making more money than he ever possibly dreamed of. His childhood wasn't very good. He never really talked about it. Not even Seth knows what happened with him. Just not something he wants to relive.

"Hey Dean, you ready man? Randy is waiting for us so we can head to the airport for our weekly vacation." Seth and Dean became fast friends before they went into business together. They met at a club that was exclusive. That is also how Seth met Randy. He owned the place and while its usually for the rich and powerful, he made an exception for Seth, since he was cute and Dean, well, he was dating Sami at the time and he was from old money. Seth noticed Dean right off the back and they started talking. There wasn't anything sexual between them which is why they worked out so well. If anything, Seth ended up with Randy that night and have been together since then. Dean and Sami broke up just before Seth and Dean became friends. It wasn't an ugly breakup but it wasn't a good one either.

"Yeah, let me just grab my luggage and I will be down in 10 minutes!"

Seth nods as he shuts the door and leaves Dean alone for a bit. He looks out the window over the city. He closes his eyes and stands there for a bit. He hates feeling alone. He's been alone for way too long. Sure, he's had one night stands here and there, but nothing meaningful. He was afraid of getting close to somebody again. Him and Sami had been together for about 4 yrs before meeting Seth. They broke up about two months before meeting Seth. But since then, there hasn't been anyone that captured his heart. He doesn't think there will be anyone that will capture the Lunatic Fringe.

He turns from the window and goes to the closet by the bathroom in his office and grabs his luggage that he packed the night before. A week of no work and it was what he needed. He heads out the office door and closes it one last time to a what he hopes is a week of fun.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Come on Dean! We are waiting on your ass!" Seth yelled. Their private plane landed 15 minutes ago and Dean hadn't gotten off the plane yet. He had to use the bathroom. Both Seth and Randy were waiting patiently by the limo they hired to pick them up and take to their hotel. "I swear Seth, Dean is gonna make this week go by fast if he doesn't hurry the hell up!"

"I know, I'm about to leave his ass if he isn't out in the next 5 minutes!" Seth said as he sighs heavily. He knows it took him three days to convince Dean to come along, maybe he was changing his mind. It was a beautiful sunny day with a light breeze and trees and water as far as the eye can see. They chose a place that would help them forget about the real world for a bit and enjoy the life they have in front of them.

"Okay fucking assholes, I'm coming, can't a man use the bathroom in fucking peace?" Dean yelled out of the plane. He was coming down the stairs with his luggage.

"Not when it takes you close to 20 minutes after we land! What the hell were you doing in there?" Seth asked, but then puts his hands up, "Never mind, I really don't want to know, just hope the cleaning crew disinfect EVERYthing in that damn place."

"Oh fuck off Seth, I didn't do no such thing. I just had to go to the bathroom, I think it was something I ate that didnt' agree with my stomach."

"Well, either way, the cleaning crew is gonna LOVE your ass when vacation is over with!" Seth laughed as Dean flips him off.

"Okay guys, let's get this started, I am in dire need of a drink and here in Bahamas, they have bars all over the place!" Randy then got in the limo along with Seth and Dean and headed to their hotel.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The trio arrived at the StarLight Oceanview Resort. One of the most expensive places on the island. It was pretty reclusive with its own private beach area, resturant and bar. Just how they liked it. They even had dances for the guest as they eat and drink. They, of course got two rooms on the top floor. More like two different penthouses. One for Seth and Randy, and the other for Dean and whomever he wanted to fuck while he was there. Each penthouse had its own three room place. Each had a bedroom with a huge California King size bed with sliding glass door onto the balcony. Each had a huge master bedroom with both a spa tub and a seperate shower. Each had a living room with a kitchen off to the side. Each on the opposite side of the hallways so there would be more privacy. For a whole week, the three were gonna have some sort of fun.

They get to their floor and Seth and Randy both look at Dean. "Okay, we are taking the one on the right, you can take the one on the left. Both of them have the same view so I don't want to hear your bullshit this time." Dean stuck his tongue out at Seth, who rolled his eyes as Randy heads to their suite.

"Fine, but if I hear ANY yelling from over there, I am gonna kick ya'lls asses."

"Oh, like you aren't just as loud!" Seth said as he follows Randy, who just rolled his eyes at the whole thing. "You two are such fucking teenagers." He then takes their key and opens the door to their respective places.

"Dean?" Dean stops before closing the door, "Yeah?"

"Wanna join us for dinner downstairs?"

"I will think about it. I'm kinda tired from the flight, I may just crash for a bit. But if I don't, then you two have some fun, I may just kinda walk around and see what's what."

"Okay, but please try and have some fun this week. If you need anything, Randy and I are just right down the hall, okay?"

Dean smiles softly, "yeah, I will try and thank you two for this." He meant it too. If it wasn't for Seth persesitent, he wouldn't have came.

Dean closes the door and takes his bags and luggage to his room. It was pretty spacious. He opened the sliding glass door and listens to the birds and the ocean. It's pretty calming. He then lays on the bed and shuts his eyes for a moment. He was only going to take a cat nap before checking things out later that day.

Dean ended up waking up a few hours later. It was getting dark outside, which caused him to curse to himself. "Son of a bitch. I didn't want to sleep that long!" He gets up out of bed and heads out to his balcony. He looks down and sees that there is some sort of dinner show going on. He watches for a bit, before deciding that he was hungry. He heads back inside to clean himself up. He needed to look at least like he belongs there. Funny, he never really cared until, again, Seth.

After taking a quick shower, he got dressed in a pair of cream colored tank top with a pair of tan slack shorts. Not something he wears, but its doable. He let his hair dry naturally, which can be unruly at times since its curly and short. He pops a peice of gum in his mouth and heads out the door.

"What can I get you sir?" a blond waitress asked. He found a little cafe about a quarter of a mile from the hotel. It looked like something from the 50's which is what caught his eye. He walked in , and it was like he traveled back in time. Everything was like it was back in that era, right down to the menu, minus the prices.

"A chocolate milkshake and a bacon double cheeseburger with fries please", he stated as he handed the menu to the waitress, who was batting her eyes at him. He smiled as she left with his order. He pulls out his phone and checks the text messages that just popped through.

_Hey, just checking in on you. Hadn't heard from you in a while. Doing okay?_

_Yeah, just getting something to eat at this little cafe I found. Hope you and Randy are having some good fun._

_We are, he wanted to make sure you were okay as well, even though he won't admit it, he is pretty fond of you._

_LOL, well tell him thanks, that is nice of him to do that. But I am fine. I may get in late, depending on what's happening. So I will talk to you sometime tomorrow, okay?_

_Sure, but don't forget, we still have that scuba diving lesson in two days._

_I haven't forgotten, I will be there._

_Okay, talk to you later dude._

_Laters._

"Here is your order sir." The blond said as she places the food and milkshake in front of him. "Anything else?"

"No Summer, thank you, but that will be all for now.." Summer blushes as Dean calls her by her name on her tag. She smiles then went to check on other customers.

"Not bad looking, but not my type..." he mutters as he digs in his food, unaware that in a little while, things will never be the same.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hand it over asshole!" The guy said as he holds the stick to the guy's head. "I am not gonna ask again!"

"You will have to kick my ass if you want it that bad!" the other guy said.

"Okay, you asked for it! Get him boys!" he barked as he started to swing the stick. He caught the guy in the ribs twice which brought the big guy down. The others starts kicking as he tries to cover his face and throw punches at the same time.

Around the same time, Dean was starting to head back when he heard some noise coming from the back of the cafe. He quietly walked over and peeked around and saw three guys beating up one guy on the ground. No way he could defend himself in that position. Dean looked around and saw three good size rocks nearby. He picked them up and held them close to his stomach. He didn't know what was going on, but he sure as hell wasn't gonna watch someone get beat to death. So, he walked calmly towards the fight and took one rock and threw it at one of the guys head and got him good. He laid on the ground, not moving, which the other three stopped wide eyed.

"Now, if I were you, I suggest you move away from him and leave, I have a few more of these rocks I just threw at your friend and I won't hesitate to throw them at you. And as you can see, I have a pretty damn good aim, so if you three don't want to end up like him, then leave now. Got it?" Dean had one rock in his hand and was getting ready to throw it when they started moving back.

"Come one guys, grab Erick and let's get moving. We will get him sooner or later..."

"I doubt that VERY seriously, now either you go, or this rock will meet your head." Dean was now standing close to the fallen guy, protecting him from any further damage.

The other two pulls the guy with them and leaves both Dean and the guy on the ground. He bends down and checks on him. He notices the tattoos on his arm, tribal of some sort, as well as the long dark hair that was covering his face.

"You okay dude?" He asked as he moves the hair out of his face, revealing the prettiest grey eyes he had ever seen. It was like he could see forever in those eyes. It was mesmerizing to say the least. There was blood coming from his mouth and nose. He reaches in a pulls out a napkin and starts to wipe the blood up some.

"I...I think so...thank you..." he said as he struggles to sit up, only with Dean helping him, could he sit up. But not without holding his side. "Think my ribs are broken though..hurts to breathe...".

"Here, let me help you, take it slowly, okay?" Dean then gently helps him up on his feet. The guy is feeling really wobbly, so Dean had him lean on him as they start walking.

"Where...where are you taking me?" he asked.

"To my hotel room. Don't worry, not going to do anything but get you looked at and to make sure nothing is permentaly broken at the moment. You took quite a beating back there. I would think they were trying to kill you or something..."

He chuckled, "Well, I guess so..."

"What is your name, I don't want to call you dude any longer..."

He stops for a bit, trying to catch his breath and Dean is there to make sure he doesn't fall. "Roman..."

"Well, Roman, I'm Dean. I would say its a pleasure to meet you, but under the circumstances," he laughs, "I will say Hello Roman instead..."

Roman chuckles.."Hello Dean, sorry to have met this way, hopefully I am not causing you any problems though..."

"Nothing I can't handle really. I am just glad I was there when I was. I don't want to see someone die while I am on vacation."

"Not from around here I see.." Roman coughs a bit as they keep walking, almost making it to Dean's hotel room.

"Nope, first day here and already see more than I should..."

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm not..."

Dean and Roman continued to walk until they got to Dean's hotel. Roman's eyes got wide. "You are staying here?"

"Yeah, I have a penthouse on the top floor, why?"

"Uh...nothing, just never really been here before..." Roman didn't know what to think. He wasn't rich, but damn if the guy that saved him wasn't.

"Come on, I will take you up there through a private area I found so that we won't be seen if that is what you want."

"Thank you.. you don't have too..."

"But I want to, so let's go..."

Roman nods as Dean takes him up to his penthouse. Both knew neither of them were gonna be the same after this.

**A/N: Okay, so how do you like this start? Leave me a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you all liked the first chapter so far. This is going to be a different type of Ambreigns story. But the don't worry, it still about Dean and Roman sexiness and stuff. Just kinda a role reversal so to speak. Anyways, leave reviews and let me know what you think! :)**

"Well, seems like he will be okay, but he did suffer some massive bruising on his right side of his ribs. A couple of more hits, and at least two ribs would have been broken and possible go straight through his lungs. He is lucky you were there to stop it when you did." Dr. Jericho was examining Roman as Dean watched closely. He gave him some morphine to get him to sleep so that he can rest his body after being beaten down upon. So how, Dean felt he needs to protect him at all cost. Didn't know why, but something about him just pulled at him.

"How long will he be like this?" Dean asked as he looks at Roman, who is laying in his bed, nearly naked, except for the briefs he had on and the covers that was over his waistline, leaving the top part exposed. He sees the wrap around his mid chest area as well as bandages to his face where his nose and mouth were busted. His black hair was laid out around him, making him look like something out of the ancient story tales.

Dr. Jericho puts the stethoscope around his next and checks his vitals one more time. "I just gave him another shot of morphine, so it should keep him sleeping for the next 12 or so hours. He needs to rest so that his ribs can heal a bit. I will prescribe him Loratab and Hydrocodone for the pain and infection for his face. I had to stitch up the deep cut on his cheek, but it shouldn't scar hardly since it wasn't too deep. His nose was broken so I had to straighten that out so he should be able to breathe a little better. Other than that, he should heal up pretty well in a couple of weeks top. He just needs to take it easy for at least a week."

Dean watched as the doctor puts his stuff away and writes the precriptions for Roman's medicines so that he can take them when he wakes up. Dean takes the papers and sets them on the nightstand as Jericho picks up his bag. "I really don't know anything about him other than his first name. I just hope he isn't allergic to these two meds." Dean was nervous as hell, and he hasn't felt this way about anyone except Seth in the last 5-6 years. Just something about Roman that just made him want to be there for him.

"Just call me if there is anything out of the ordinary. I don't expect any problems, but you just never know. Also, he needs to eat slowly. Like soup and crackers for at least the first day. Ice cream will help numb as well if he wants something cold."

"Thank you Dr. Jericho."

"Please, call me Chris, and its not problem." He smiles as he starts to head for the door with Dean following close behind him. "Thanks Chris, I will call if any questions that I may have."

Chris nods as Dean lets him out the door. He heads back into the room where he sees Roman laying there, sleeping like an angel in disguise. He stands at the foot of the bed and really looks at him. He was gorgeous. He was exotic looking. Dark skin, long black hair that women would absolutely kill for, his tattoo that covered his right pecs and down his right arm was just stunning. Even with his face bandaged up some, his features were just sexy as fucking hell. The goatee and mustache was just the right touch for him.

_"What the hell?" _He thinks in confusion, _"Why am I thinking like this about someone I just barely met, let alone saved?"_ He breathes in and out to calm his nervous thinking. He hadn't thought about anyone like this since Sami. But Roman had something different about him. He was mysterious, dark, handsome, exotic. Suddenly, he felt like he HAD to protect him somehow, but he didn't know from what though. Only from who. After his own childhood, he always told himself that he would make sure that if he ever found someone worthy of his heart, he would not let them suffer like he did. But the funny thing is, is Roman didn't have his heart...or did he and doesn't know it yet?

"Fucking hell..." he mumbles as he runs his face through his hair as he paces a little at the end of the bed. He didn't know what to do. All he knew is that he needed to make sure he is taken care of. Problem is, he leaves in a week. How is he suppose to take care of him like he needs to be taken care of? And does he want to take on added responsibilites on top of his work life?

Dean sighs as he finally grabs a chair and pulls it next to Roman on the side of the bed. He still had to keep an eye on him in case anything goes wrong while he sleeping. He feels he needs to check and make sure he is breathing, so he watches his chest go up and down, up and down... _"Holy fuck...his chest is like a chiseled rock. Just perfect in every way, right down to his abs, which shows a perfect 6 pack, like he is some kind of mythical God, or something!"_

He shakes his head from his thoughts.."Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" he whispers to himself as he gets up out of the chair and walks out into the living room. "This can't be happening right now..I just can't be looking at him like that, I barely know him and these thoughts have come into my head. I can't be feeling like this already. I don't even know his last name!" Dean continues to pace back and forth in front of the couch. He has no idea how to handle his, as he calls it, desires. Roman has made him feel a spark that not even Sami had with him. Seeing him getting beat up was like a sign that maybe he was waiting on all this time. Maybe he was meant to come and be someone's savior like Seth was his, in a way. He doesn't know, all he knows is Roman came into his life for a reason, he just wants to know why.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Come on Dean, we havent' seen you since yesterday! Please at least join us for lunch?" Seth pleaded as he sets his cell phone down since it was on loud speaker. Him and Randy had been doing some sightseeing yesterday before they went clubbing. They were missing their counterpart actually and at least wanted to see him sometime during their trip here.

Dean sighs on the other end. He looks over at Roman, who was still sleeping from the med he was given the night before. He didnt' know if he was gonna wake up at anytime or not. It had been about 10 hours since the dosage and he didnt' want him waking up and freaking out if he wasn't there. But he also needed a break too. He was hungry as his stomach growled loudly. "Okay, but for just a little bit, I have some things I need to do, but at the same time, I don't want to be scarce around you guys either. So I'll be done in about 10 minutes, okay?"

"Great! We will meet down at the hotel breakfast buffet!"

"Okay, see you in a few"

Seth hits end on his phone and looks at Randy. "He sounded a little preoccupied, didn't he?"

"Nothing more than usual Seth. I just hope he is having some kind of fun cause at least we can have our fun while we are here." Randy reached over and touched Seth's cheek, making Seth close his eyes at the soft touch. Randy leans in and plants a soft kiss to his lips. Even after five years together, Randy and Seth's relationships have been pretty strong, even with their ups and downs, they had always managed to make their bond unbreakable.

Seth moans into the kiss with Randy. He knew he was the one after meeting that night at his nightclub. He was glad he went, as he wouldn't be this happy if he hadn' attraction was undeniable to say the least. "We better stop before we go any further..." Seth says as he slowly breaks away from the kiss and starts to adjust himself.

Randy growled playfully as he pulls away from Seth, "Yeah I know, but damn if you aren't kissable. But rest assure, we will pick this up later on."

"I'm planning on it baby.." Seth reached over and gave a quick peck on Randy's lips before they both headed out to meet Dean.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Breakfast wasn't that bad, but Dean was pretty preoccupied. He really didn't join in the conversation that both Seth and Randy had started. He felt bad for not spending some time with them while they were all there. He was reminded that they still had their scuba lesson the next day, but Dean politely backed out. Both Seth and Randy were both upset and confused, but they knew that once Dean made up his mind about something, there was no changing it. He did promise that tomorrow night, they could go clubbing. He still wanted to check out what their area offered. That seemed to make both of them happy, especially Seth, who has been his best friend for the last five years. He truly owed him a lot for putting up with his ass all this time. Truth be told, he would have been lost without him. He was also a little jealous of what Randy and Seth had, yes, he loved Sami, but he was never truly IN love with him.

He opens the door to his penthouse and automatically goes into the bedroom to check on Roman. His eyes gets wide when he sees the bed empty. He looks around and sighs when he hears the bathroom door open up with Roman struggling to walk. Dean instantly went over to where he was and softly grabs him to help him. For a split second, he feels the spark that he felt with him the night before, but he quickly ignores it.

"So..sorry, I woke up and had to use the bathroom. I didn't see you here so I crawled out of bed. Probably wasn't the best idea..." Roman put his arm around Dean's neck and his other hand uses the nightstand to help walk over to the bed.

"No, I am sorry, I went out to get something to eat and took a little longer than it should." He quietly said as he sets Roman down. To feel him that close was almost too much to bear. His skin felt soft, even after the beating Roman took, and his hair felt soft from what he could feel on his arm. He pulls out a shirt for Roman to where, which he took gratefully. "Are you hungry?" he asked as he tries to push back the thoughts he had moments ago.

Roman nods as Dean helps him sit up with the pillow against the headboard. "Thirsty..." Dean quickly gets a glass of water and helps Roman take a drink.

"Sips Roman, take tiny sips. Dont' want to overdue it." Roman shakily sips down the cold water against his throat that was dry. "There you go, let me go get your soup and get something in your stomach before I give you your medicine, okay?"

"Okay...thank you Dean..." he said in a soft and fragile voice, "I owe you my life, any one else would have just looked the other way, but you didn't, and for that, I am forever grateful."

"You don't owe me anything Roman, I did what a decent person would do. I don't like seeing people beat up like that, especially when they are outnumbered. It wasn't a fair fight and I don't think you really stood a chance to defend yourself in that position. No offense, cause you look like you could take down a fucking horse, but four on one isn't a fair fight, no matter how strong you are." Roman looked at Dean, who looked nervous as hell, and smiles.

"Well, regardless, thank you anyways."

Dean nods as he turns to go get his food, leaving Roman by himself for a bit. He bit his bottom lip when he watched him leave the room. _"He definitely has a nice ass on him. His hair is unruly, but damn if he didn't look cute though..."_ Roman's mind wondered a bit. He found Dean to be attractive in a rough looking sort of way. He was finely toned from what he could see with his tank top on, and his shorts showed off his ass quite well. His eyes were pericing blue. Never seen eyes on someone like that, it was as if the ocean lept up and popped in his eyes it was that blue.

"Here is your soup and crackers.." Roman was back into reality when he heard Dean's voice as he sees him coming back into the room. He sets the tray down in front of Roman as Dean sits down next to him in the chair he moved earlier.

"So...tell me a little bit about yourself Roman, if that isn't too much to ask..."

Roman takes a bite of his soup trying to think of what to tell him. He hasn't exactly had the best life but he doesn't want to lie about it either. "What do you want to know?" He asked as he puts a peice of cracker in his mouth.

"Well, for starters, your last name and what do you do?" Dean leans back and puts his two fore fingers on his mouth.

Roman swallows slowly and takes a quick drink of water..."Well, my last name is Reigns and as far as what I do, its more about survival right now."

"What does that mean?"

"It's not something I like to tell people...espeically someone I just met..." Roman looked down ashamed and starts to play with his food at that moment.

Dean leans in and places his hand on Roman's arm, feeling those feelings he tries to hide. "Well, you can trust me Roman, I'm not like anyone else, I'm not gonna throw you out just because you do something you aren't suppose to do. I know what its like to try and survive. So what it is that you do? And does those guys that were trying to kill you have something to do with it?"

Roman looks at Dean with some sadness in his eyes. Something tells him he can trust him, he doesn't know why, but if he saved him once already, maybe he can save him again. Roman sighs as he begins to speak up.

"Yeah, those guys are loan shark collectors. They were hired by the guy who loaned me money a couple of weeks ago and he wanted his money right then and there. I didn't have it, so they decided to try and beat it out of me, hence you walking in on that."

"So you are a gambler?"

"No, not really...kinda more than that..."

"Okay...what's worse than that?"

Roman looks down and closes his eyes. He slowly breathes in, knowing that once he tells him, he was gonna be good as gone...

"I'm a gigalo...I have sex to survive..."

Dean stood back and looked at him wide eyed...this was not what he was expecting...

**A/N: Okay, lay the reviews on me! What do you all think of what Roman does for a living and what do you think Dean will do?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My goodness, thank you for the reviews, PMs, follows and favorites. I am glad to see you all are liking this story so far. I really hope I don't disappoint as I have quite a bit planned for this story. For warn you all, this chapter will be pretty powerful and emotional to say the least and as the next couple of chapters. As always, enjoy this new chapter and let me know what you think! :)**

Dean gets up and starts to pace as Roman looks at him nervously. He suddenly lost his appitite to eat that he moved the food to the side of him. He looks down, he was ready for Dean to kick him out right then and there. He was so embarrassed to what he just admitted.

"Tell me you are fucking joking Roman. Tell me that you owe money for gambling and not...not...oh I can not even fucking say it..." He breathed out as he continues to pace while running his hand over his face and hair.

"Yes, I am serious. I suck dick for a living. I fuck as well, basically anything they want to do within reason. I don't bottom at all, and have almost been killed several times for that. But for now, it's the only way I can survive right now."

Dean stops and looks at Roman, who refuses to even look his way. He continues to play with his hands, feeling so low that he wished Dean would have just left him last night.

"You mean to tell me that you couldn't even get a job as a bouncer or waiter or even a bellhop in this place? Come on Roman, I find that hard to believe that you couldn't find a decent job here."

"Not when the guy I owe money too. He owns pretty much everything here. So trying to get a decent job is out of the question Dean." He calmly says as he struggles to sit up a little more. His ribs were killing him right now, but he didnt' want to let Dean on. He then tries to pull the covers off and move his legs over the bed. "I think it's time for me to leave as I don't think I'm welcome here now that you know what I do." Roman hurting but he just feels like shit right now, and not from the beating he took.

"What the fuck you are Roman. You are suppose to resting right now." Dean said as he walked over to where Roman is and stops him by stepping in front of him. He places his hands on his shoulders, which ignited the spark within him again. "You are not going anywhere. You can't take care of yourself like this nor will I let you try and walk out of here in the condition you are in right now."

"Why are you being so nice to me right now? Why aren't you disgusted by me?" Roman's voice cracks a little, making Dean feel bad inside for judging him when his own life was far from perfect. His wasn't like Roman's, but that didn't mean he didn't have to survive on his own in a way.

"Roman," Dean lifts his chin up to look into his eyes, which were tearing up. "I will admit that I am surprised and shocked by what you told me. Simply because with the way you look, I would have thought you were a model, or a bouncer for a strip club or something of that nature. Not saying that you wouldn't have women at your feet for wanting to fuck you, because you are extremely handsome. But a gigalo was the last thing I would have thought of you doing. I can't picture you doing something so degrading to survive, but then again, you fight for what you need in order to survive."

Roman blinks the tears away as Dean slowly wipes it away, causing Roman to close his eyes. His touch was so soft, softer than anyone has ever shown him. It was like a dream that he feeling this. And Dean isn't much better. Not even with Sami was he this understanding of someone' past and present. There is something in Roman that just makes Dean go nuts inside. He ususally tells people that they get what they deserve by what they do. Not with Roman. He was different. He didnt' belong in this line of work at all.

"Tell me Roman, how much do you owe and why did they lend you the money if you are a gigalo or whatever you do? Cause loan sharks only loan out money for gambling and charge double that amount back, that is how they make their money in profit."

Roman sighs as he tries to look back down, but Dean held his face to his. He wanted to look straight into his soul. "Don't hide from me Roman, I know we just barely met, but you can trust me, I am not going to hurt you, and I am not going to let anyone else hurt you either. Just let me help you Roman, you look like you need someone in your corner and trust me when I say this, I am not the one to mess with when it comes to protecting people in my life. That even goes for you."

Roman gulps as he fights back the tears, no one has ever really wanted to help him, nor was there ever anyone he trusted enough to want to help him. Something deep down told him it was okay to let Dean in for a bit. Right now, he needed someone in his life, even if its a friend.

"O..okay, but can I lean back on the bed against the headboard, I am really starting to hurt some again, please..."

"Of course, let's get you comfortable, okay?" Dean helps Roman slide back and fluffs his pillow some so Roman would be more comfortable. He was still favoring his right side as Dean can see the outline of dark bruising that was appearing under the white shirt. "Is that okay for you?"

Roman nods as Dean sits down on the chair beside the bed and waits for Roman to start.

"Well, I wanted to open a fitness program for those that wanted to get in shape and eat healthy. Figured since this place gets a lot of fitness finatics, it would work. The guy that I borrowed money from, gave me $20,000 to get started, but he also only gave me two weeks to show the profits from the business. I thought the business would start picking up right away, but instead no one showed up when I opened. No matter how hard I tried, no one wanted to step foot inside the place I had picked out. So when the time came to collect the money, well, you saw what happened last night..."

"The guy only gave you TWO weeks to get a business started? What the actual fuck? Me and my partner started our own business and it took two YEARS before it finally started paying off. No way a business would be successful after two weeks."

"That is what I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen. I have been doing what I have been doing for a while, even before the business proposal, so that I can at least eat and buy the bare minuim clothes. I can't even pay the son of a bitch back, even if I wanted to."

"Is that how he found you?"

"Yeah, I was at a place where you go to do stuff like that, and this guy walked up to me and offered me money to do what is needed to do. He handed me $200 after being with him for two hours, most I ever made from one person. Said he liked how I looked, like being in shape and wanted to know if I wanted to start my own business. I told him what I wanted to do and the rest is history."

Dean was sitting there trying to process everything Roman told him so far. It was hard to think of what he went through in such a short amount of time. He just knew now that he needed to take care of Roman.

"What is the guy's name Roman..."

"Dean, please...I dont' want you involved in this, I can't let you know..." he whispered softly, but Dean still heard.

"Too late, I was already involved when I saved you last night. Now tell me who it was..." Dean said in more of an authorative voice, but not in a harsh way. His business personality came out at the moment. It was time to do business like he does...by being ruthless."

Roman looks down and breathes in, still feeling the affects of the beating he took. "His name is John Cena..."

Dean knew at that moment, things wasn't gonna be the same...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean sat there and watched Roman sleep. He gave Roman his medicines after he told him who the man that he owed money too. _John Cena...Cena...Cena..._ The name kept echoing in his mind. His own fucking brother. A fucking Loan Shark. He knew John was into some illegal shit, but beating people up over money was the last thing he would have thought he would be doing. They weren't close at all, in fact, John left home when Dean was only 13 years old. Their family was never tight at all. Dean was the baby out of two boys and a girl. His sister died when he was just a baby so he didn't have any memories of her at all, just pictures. But he never got showered with the attention a younger child would get. His mother was the trophy wife that only did what she had to do in order to get her money that his father was going to leave her when he died. His father was a strict, by the book patriarch who took no bullshit from anyone. His parents never really showed love for each other either. It was more for the social scenes.

He couldn't get out of his mind that his brother was trying to have someone killed over $20,000. That was pocket change compared to some people. To both of them had more than enough money to last a lifetime, so in his mind, there has to be more to it than that. Also, why the fuck would he pay for a guy to fuck him? He was married to Nikki, as far as he knew, so for him to seek out a guy was unusual. As far as he knew, he was straight and Dean was gay. Of course, unless he was really bi or gay himself and just never told anyone.

Looking at Roman sleeping in a peaceful sleep at the moment, he walks out on the balcony and watches the show down below. Being here seemed to have its purpose now. Like he was meant to be here, like he was meant to save Roman. He pulls out the phone and dials the one number he thought he would never have to dial again. Especially since the last time they spoke ended badly. But he did, and hits send.

Two rings and John picks up on the other end. _"Well, well, well, this is a surprise Dean. What do I owe this phone call from my dear darling younger brother?"_

"Cut the fucking bullshit John. I am calling you to pay the money that you are owed." Dean was seething right now. He hated his older brother with a passion, but when it came to money, that was John's biggest weakness.

_"Really, I am listening. And what money are you talking about?"_

"Does $20,000 sound familiar to you?"

_"Not right off hand at the moment-"_

"John, you know what the fuck I am talking about. $20,000 you lent to a guy to help open his health program a bit back. And wanted it back after two weeks."

_"Ahh, Roman Reigns and his fucked up idea. I knew he wasn't gonna make it. I mean, a fitness program with healthly eating?"_

"Do you want the fucking money or not? Cause this is a one time offer to get your money back and to leave him alone. Otherwise I will have to call out the big forces and you don't want that John..."

_"No, don't do it, just wire the money over to me by using the back that is down the street from you. But it will cost you an extra $5,000 for stay away from Roman."_

"$20,000 and not a penny more John. Otherwise, you will get a visit sooner than you want to. And I mean it, leave Roman alone after you get the money. If I so much even find out you had your men breathed NEAR him, your ass will be dead, understand?"

_"Fine, but I expect the money within the hour, and not a second more."_

"Deal, I am one my way down right now to transfer the money into your account. But like I said, after this, Roman is off limits from now on."

_"Seems you have taken a liking to him, you do know what he does right? He sucks dick so well, a part of me wished I would have had him as my own personal servant."_

"Fuck you John, and fuck the life you live. I don't care what he does for a living, he isn't yours anymore, you have no rights to him as of right now. Now, I am on my way down to the back as we speak, the money will be in your account within 15 minutes. After this, I don't care to ever hear from you again."

And before John could reply, he hung up on him and took a deep breath. At least he knows that even after dark, the bank is open late, so he turns and starts to head down to clear Roman of the debt he shouldn't have gotten in the first place.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Roman wakes up alone...again. He gets up and heads to the bathroom. A few minutes later, he comes out and heads over to the balcony. He walks out and is hit with the beauty he sees in front of him. The sun had already set so the stars where out and shining brightly. The ocena hitting the beach was music to his ears. It was so calming and relaxing. He holds on the rail and he closes his eyes to listen to the nature that was before him. For the first time in his life, he felt safe, safe with Dean. He didn't know why, but for some reason, he felt like maybe, just maybe his life will start changing around for him.

He looks over and sees a chair, so carefully as he holds the rail, he sits down and continues to look around. He hears the music as well and looks down. He sees the dinner show that was just starting and felt sad in a way. He used to dream of being a dancer for his culture. But his childhood wasn't the greatest. Both his parents didn't care for him, he was the baby of the family, but he was constantly reminded that he was the mistake they didn't want. No matter how much he tried, he couldnt' get the love and acceptance that he had yearned for. He was constantly abused, beaten, and yelled at by his father, and his mother, well, his mother wasn't even a mother persay, at least not to him. He went on his own at 13 years old and started to fend for himself. He never got to finish school, but always hoped to one day. He even watched the dancers for the dinner shows one day and thought of himself doing that, but sadly, that dreamed shattered when he hurt his knee in a fight at 17 while trying to defend himself against a crazed crackhead. His life was just simply...hellish. Only word he can come up with..it was pure hell.

Now, he felt safe for the first time in his miserable life. He had Dean to thank. The man who didn't think would even give him a second look. But damn if he didn't look at his eyes when Dean forced him too. Those clear and icy blue eyes were simply to die for. They had so much behind them. Mystical, magical, mysterious, even a hint of lust behind them. He kept it hidden, but the feelings he had for him was starting to come alive. He hadn't felt like this with anyone in his life. The touch was just electric. It sent shudders down his spine, but again, he kept it hidden. He honestly didnt' know how Dean was. But damn if he didn't find him attractive. Yes, Roman discovered he was gay when he was 19 when he had his first encounter. Him and the other guy was drunk and it went from there. They never had a relationship, but they got together occasionally to fuck and get it out of his system for a bit. Other times, he pleasured himself. Then his sex drive became his job in order to survive cause he didnt' want to do drugs. He made sure he was tested every week and he always, always used protection. But he never bottomed, that was the only thing he wouldn't do. He had to be on top...he needed to show some kind of dominance, and that was it.

"Roman?" Dean shouted which brought Roman back to reality.

"Out on the balcony Dean.." he yelled back as he sits up a little more.

"What are you doing out here? You suppose to be in bed, resting..."

"I know, but I had to use the bathroom and then just decided to come sit out here for a bit to get some fresh air. Where did you go?"

"Had to take care of some things and hope to get back before you woke up."

"Dean...tell me you didn't do what I think you did..."

"Roman, don't start, I did it because I didn't want you to be bothered again. I did it because I wanted to. So just drop it..."

"Dean..but why? I would have found a way to pay him back!"

"Not with him you wouldn't. Trust me Roman, I took care of it and now you don't have to worry about him bothering you anymore, ok?"

"So what, now I owe you money? Do I need to suck you dick off now to pay you back?"

"Roman, knock that shit off, I had to a reason to do what I did. And no, you don't owe me fucking anything and no, you dont' need to suck me off to pay me back. Just be thankful for fuck sakes!"

"Not until you tell me why you did it Dean...no secrets, and dont' lie to me."

"You really want to know Roman, do you?"

Roman gulps as he nods his head slowly...

"Cause he is my fucking brother, okay?"

Roman's eyes go wide..."What?"

"Yeah, you heard me right, and my parents are one of the wealthiest families in Seattle who works accounting for the mob families in that area, so $20,000 was fucking chump change to him. So I paid him off so that he could leave you the fuck alone from here on out."

Roman couldn't breath at that moment, he was with a guy who had connections to the fucking mob. He didn't know what to think...not what he was expecting...

"Don't worry Roman, you are safe with me, to be honest, no one knows that but you, cause for some strange reason, I trust you. So just trust me, okay?"

Roman couldn't move, he seriously had no idea what he got himself into, but at the same time, all he could do is nod.

**Okay, so now, how did you like the reveal of Roman's past and what did you think of the reveal of Dean's? And can Roman truly trust him or does he think his life is going to be trouble? Read and review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your kind words! They are truly inspiring...keep them coming as they truly make my day! :)**

The next day, Roman woke up after a long night of talking with Dean. He looks over and sees Dean sleeping on the fold out bed that was next to him. He didn't remember him coming in last night, due to the fact that after he ordered room service, he took his meds and went to sleep.

After Dean's confession about John Cena being his brother and his family being apart of the mob, so to speak, he was truly scared of what he was literally getting into by being around Dean. Yes, on the one hand, he felt safe, but on the other hand, in his mind, he owes Dean for helping him out. He knew that there was no way he was gonna be able to repay him. Then it really got to him after Dean told Roman about him.

_"Don't be scared of me Roman, I am not going to hurt you in any way. Yes, my family has the connection to the mob, but that doesn't mean anything to me."_

_"How can that not mean anything to you? Who the hell are you?" Roman asked uncomfortably. HGe tries to shift in the chair, but it wasn't working. His body didn't want to move right now._

_Dean grabs the chair behind him and pulls it right up to him, to where he is sitting in front of Roman. He sighs as he runs his hand through his hair. He was about to tell Roman, a stranger he had only known for two days, his past, so to speak._

_"My name is Dean Ambrose.."_

_"As in Ambrose Accounting Firm of Seattle?" Roman was wide eyed and in shock. He heard of the name when he overheard Cena talking to someone on the phone one day when he lended him the money._

_"Yes. The one and only. You have heard of us?" Dean was surprised by Roman's reaction._

_"Umm..yeah, I overheard John talking to someone and mentioned Ambrose Accounting. That's how I got the loan from him." Roman shifted uneasily as Dean's eyes bored on Roman._

_"Interesting. I am gonna have to look into that one. He shouldn't have had any access to that money at all. He has his own fucking money."_

_There is now an uneasiness between the two. But Roman wanted to know who he was._

_"Anyways, My name is Dean Ambrose and I am co owner of a company called Lunatic Ninja Lumber with my best friend of 6 years, Seth Rollins."_

_"I've heard of your company. You guys helped with the diner cafe you saved me at as well as the two bars down the road from here. Holy shit, the Dean Ambrose is in my presence. I really feel so out of place now." Roman looked down feeling ashamed, knowing that what he does is nothing compared to what Dean does for a living. He really feels like a failure in his life. One dream after another, failed. _

_Dean watches Roman. He sees him looking down at his hands. He sees the slumped shoulders. He sees a broken man in front of him that he wished he could put back together right now. He leans forward and carefully, he pulls his chin up to meet him, face to face._

_"Roman, listen to me, and listen to me good. Please don't let my wealth status scare you off. I worked hard to get where I am at. I didn't use the mob money to get my business going. Seth's parents lended us $100,000 to get started and we were able to pay them back the entire amount within two years. I refused to use the money I have in my trust fund to start any legit business because I didn't want it tainted in anyway. I wanted to prove to my so called parents and so called family that I can survive without their assistance in any way. But I do know I can rely on them in other ways if needed, such as John for instance. I just don't unless I need to. And in this case, I almost did because he is deathly afraid of who our parents work for and have for over 30 yrs."_

_"It' not easy Dean, especially where you came from. To hear you build your wealth up the legal way is commendable and very respectful too. That couldn't have been easy to do, but you seemed to be happy with your life now. I mean, you wouldn't be in your shoes?"_

_"Trust me Roman, my life is far from perfect, don't let my accomplishment fool you. Yes, I accomplished the American Dream, so to speak, but personally is another story. Growing up wasn't easy for me to say the least. But I've learned to survive which is why I don't judge what you do to survive yourself."_

_"I find that hard to believe that you didn't live a fairy tale life. You seem well put together. I mean, what I wouldn't do to be in your shoes right now..."_

_"Oh fuck no you don't Roman. Dont' let that fool you. I didn't have that great of a childhood at all. I didn't grow up having the support of my parents in what I wanted to do. I didn't have the love that I would have loved to have had growing up. I got yelled at, beat on from time to time, and even called every name in the book, but yet they wanted me to stay and work for the family, but I chose to go elsewhere. I went out on my own when I was a teenager. Even though I had money, I didn't spend a dime of it. I didn't want the blood money on my hand because I seen what it does to you. Once you spent the money, you are in for life and I didn't want that. I wanted to be my own man and even though it took a while, I accomplished that goal. I can honestly say, without a shadow of a doubt, that I earned everything I got. I didn't get it handed to me. Nor do I want it handed to me. I want to earn everything I have ever done without owing anyone."_

_"Like I owe you..."_

_"DAMN IT Roman! You dont' owe me fucking SHIT!" He yelled, making Roman flinch. Dean takes a deep breath, he hadn't meant to yell at Roman, but dammit to high hell was he making it impossible at times. "I dont' mean to yell, but I am telling you, you don't owe me fucking shit. I did it because I WANTED to help you and also to keep my brother and his fucking goon off of you. Trust me, he is as ruthless as they come. I may be younger, but I am the only other one besides our father that he is terrified of and he knows it. There is something about you Roman, something inside of you that grabbed at me. It was like I couldn't let you get killed that night. I vowed to my self that I would help the way I was helped."_

_Roman still hadn't moved when Dean suddenly got up. "I need to get something to eat, as well as some fresh air. I think I put too much on you as it is. Do you need help getting back to bed?"_

_Roman shakes his head no as he tries to suck in what he was just told. Here was a man who looked like he took on the world, and did in a way and won in the end because of it. If only he could have done the same._

_"Okay, I will be back in a little while. If you need anything, just call me. I got you a cell phone with my number so that in case you needed anything, I could be there to do it."_

_Roman nods as he watches Dean leave. He lets out a huge breath that he didn't know he was holding in. _

He was in the presence of a man who could have anyone dead with just a phone call. Including him. But for some odd reason, he felt safe, even after everything he knew just now. Yes, he was scared shitless, but at the same time, Dean sincerly wanted to help him. No one has ever done that for him. No one has ever risked their life to save his and no matter how much Dean says no, he does owe him his life. He truly doesn't know how to pay him back.

"How long have you been awake Roman?" Roman didn't realize that he was still thinking about last night until he heard Dean's voice, jarring him back into reality.

"Oh, about two hours. Been sitting here thinking mostly."

"About what we talked about last night?"

Roman nods as Dean gets up out of bed and walks over to where Roman is. He slides in and sits next to him, making Roman's heart beat a little faster, as well as Dean's. Roman shakingly looks away and plays with his hands.

Finally, Dean speaks up. "Why are you so nervous now? Are you afraid of me now?"

"Not so much afraid, but yes, I am nervous."

"What are you nervous about? Be honest Roman.." Dean slide a little closer, making Roman feel like he is smothering right now. Being this close to Dean in an intimate setting is making is mind wonder in ways that it shouldn't. He hasn't felt things like this in a long time and it scared him.

"It's hard to explain in a way. I mean, I've never met anyone like you. Someone who isn't afraid to be seen with someone like me. That isn't afraid to step in and literally fix my problem without me asking for it. That isn't afraid to actually help someone that is beneath them."

"Fucking shit Roman, you are NOT beneath me by any means. Would you PLEASE quit putting yourself down so much? You are a real nice guy Roman. From what I have seen the last couple of days I have known you, you seem so broken and vulnerable. You seem to have a great heart, but it gets broken so easily. You look like you really need to be put back together and for some reason, I have been chosen to do that. Just let me help you Roman. Let me be the friend you need right now in your life. I know what it's like to be so lonely that you think you are absolutely a failure at life. Roman, trust me when I say, I know how you feel at times. No, I've never been broke, but I've been alone before. I have been without friends before. Seth is the first true friend I've had in my life and I wouldn't trade him for the world. He is a brother I've never had growing up. Now I want to pass that forward and be there for someone that needs someone in their life like Seth is in mine."

Roman's eyes started tearing up and slowly tears started falling. No one, and he means NO one has ever said that to him. No one has ever wanted to help him in his life. He was always fighting alone. He was always alone PERIOD. HE never had anyone that had his back like Dean did and he didn't know what to think. It was a new feeling for him. He has started liking Dean, but this, what Dean is doing for him, is new to him. He never had a friend that really just wanted to be his friend with nothing in return but friendship itself. He felt kinda sad by that. Deep down, he wish it could be something more, but guess it had to start somewhere. He could always use a friend.

Dean lifts Roman's head so that his eyes meets his. "Please don't cry Roman, I just want to help you. I just want to be the one that doesn't screw you over in your life. Just let me be there for you." Dean gently wipes the falling tears on his cheek, sparking feeling again inside. Roman...just something about Roman that for some reason, makes him feel alive again. Something he really hasn't felt in a long time. To him, he is perfect in every way. The looks, charming, his vulnerability, just to name a few.

Roman smiles for the first time since they met, for the first time, he sees the sincerity in Dean's eyes, and the touch, oh the touch. It awaken feelings him he truly forgot existed. He doesn't dare tell that to Dean. He doesn't even know if he swings his way. And it would crush him if he turned him down. Instead, he accepts the friendship that Dean just offered him.

"Thanks Dean, that means alot. I promise that I will do my best around you."

"Just be yourself Roman. No need to put on a show for me. I have seen the worse so far."

"I don't think you have Dean. My past was much worse than yours will ever be. I was the baby of the family as well, I didn't get the love either. But I grew up poor, very poor. I was told I was a mistake that should have been fixed. I was reminded everyday how ugly and awful I was. How having me ruined their lives. I was beat on everyday. I was yelled at every day. Nothing I did was right in their eyes, especially my father, who to this day, I still try to find love from him, but don't. I left home at 13 to get away from all that shit. I started stealing to survive, and then discovered sex at 16-17 and realized that I could make money to make ends meet. I almost died four times in the last 12 years from the beatings I got for doing what I do. Now, before you ask, yes, I get tested every week, I used protection every time, and the last time I had sex was about a week and a half ago."

"How often did you do this Roman? I mean, this can't be the life you have now?" He whispered, Roman didn't deserve to be in this situation. He didn't deserve to be defiled every chance he got just to survive.

"To be honest, when I need to eat and find a place to stay and keep warm at night. Sometimes it can be every night, or two or three times a week. Just depends on how busy this place gets." He mumbled with embarrassment. He never told anyone his past and how he came to be where he is at.

Dean puts his hands from Roman's face and placed it on his arm. He gives it a gentle squeeze, which may not have been a good idea, well considering... "Well, it stops now.."

"Dean..."

"No, I mean it, it stops now. We are gonna get you checked out for good. Make sure you are healthy inside as well as outside. No more of this Roman, I mean it. I will not have you defiling yourself any longer, I won't do it. I can get you a job at my business, I have some openings right now.."

"Dean-"

"No Roman, not going to take no for an answer, you say you want to pay me back, well, this is your chance, you stop doing what you doing, cause god forbid its degrading enough and you don't need to be doing anymore. You come work for me, I could use a pretty strong guy in my lumberyard and trust me, I pay well for my guys that dont' have a problem doing an honest day's work. And I have a guesthouse in the back of my property that you can live in for the time being, until you get back on your feet. My ex use to live there and now its empty, so its yours if you want it."

Roman was truly at a lost for words. He really was totally at a lost for words. He wanted to hug Dean and yell from the roof top that someone believed in him, but on the other hand, he thinks this is a dream that he doesn't want to wake up from.

"I..I...I don't know what to say Dean..."

"Just dont say anything, just let me do this. Just let me show you that life can be good for you. Okay?"

Roman nods.

"Okay, but first, we need to get you dressed and take you down to the clinic and get you checked out. Then from there, we will get you properly cleaned up and you can be my tour guide for the rest of the trip. You will also get to meet Seth and Randy, who are also here on this vacation trip."

"Ok..." He was still in lost for words. Was Dean the angel he had been praying so desperately for?

"Good, now let's get started..."

**Okay, so now, What do you think so far? I know this has been basically a rollercoaster the last few chapters, but I needed to get the heavy stuff kinda out of the way, but it will still play in part of the story. Read and review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks so much, those reviews are awesome. Glad to see some new reviewees as well..HI! Okay, now on to the chapter, enjoy and pls let me know what you think! :)**

Both Dean and Roman decided to get something to eat after going to the doctor's office to get throughly checked out. They will know the results of all the tests by the end of the week, which is perfect, because that is when they leave to go back to the States. As they sit down, Dean's phone rings.

"Hey Seth, what's up?"

_"Just checking in to see if you had any plans today. Randy and I were thinking of going surfing and wanted to see if you would like to join us, you know, since we haven't really seen you since the second day you've been here."_

"I know, I'm sorry, guess just got caught up with things while I was here. There is so much to do and not enough time to do it in..." he chuckled as he looks over at Roman, who looks confused.

_"Well, why not join us then? I know this is a vacation, but I am missing my buddy and would like to see you at least ONCE while we are here..."_

"Well, I am at Sage Clover to get something to eat. I have a tour guide that has been showing me around today, if you want, we can meet in about an hour. Sound good?" Dean sees Roman's face fall as Dean takes his hand and gently pats his arm. _its okay Roman..._he mouthed as he waits for Seth's answer.

_"You hired a tour guide? Wow, okay, sure, we can meet by the swimming bar at the hotel in an hour then and then we can go from there. Hopefully whomever it is can help us pack alot of stuff in for the next three days."_

"Okay, cool, see you then!" Dean said as he hung up the phone. He looks over at Roman, who is looking confused and kinda embarrassed.

"Hey Roman, you okay?"

Roman nods as he looks down at the menu that was in front of him. After two days, he needed to get out and start moving around. He knows that he is suppose to be resting for the whole week, but he was starting to get antsy so Dean thought he would get out after his doctor's appt.

"Bullshit, talk to me.."

"Tour guide? He isn't gonna believe I am a tour guide, Dean. He is gonna take one good look at me and see that you are lying through your teeth."

"Not really. I can always say that I saw you trying to defend yourself against tourist that was trying to rob you and I stepped in and stopped it. No big deal. They don't have to know the real story if you don't want them to know anything. It's okay, I got it covered." Dean smiles as Roman looked up at him, kinda relieved that he is willing to keep what happened to him a secret.

"Thank you Dean. Dont' know what to say..."

"Easy, just show up some sights that we need to see while we are here as well as some activities that we need to try before we leave."

"Speakin of that, how are you going to tell them I am leaving with you? It's that gonna be suspicious?"

Dean leans back and looks at Roman with a smirk. Before he could answer, the waitress comes up to take the order. Once both placed it, she left and left two of them alone again. Dean puts both fore fingers at the front of his lips, making Roman a little nervous.

"Simple, I hired you to work for us in the lumberyard. Figured you need a fresh start and since they will see you kinda beat up, it will make more sense for them to know that I am helping out someone who needs it. Trust me, Seth would do the same thing if he was in my shoe. We both agreed that anyone that we see that needs guidance in their lives, we would help them. Seth helped a teenager who was basically like you were at his age. No where to live and no job that would hire him. He stayed with Seth for about 2 years until he saved up enough money to start his own business. He is pretty successful now. Him and Seth talk from time to time as he likes to check up on him. So he won't question me on it, and if he does, I will just mention Tyler and that will shut him up."

Roman sits back after Dean tells him all this. Was he really ready to get out of this place? Was he ready to start over and forget the past? Can he do it? So many questions and not enough time to answer.

"Quit thinking so much, it will be okay. Just please trust me Roman. You aren't going to cause problems, I promise." Dean said as it brings Roman back into the reality and nods. The waitress brings their food and smiles as she walks away, leaving Dean and Roman to look at their food, making their mouth water. "Dig in, we have to meet Seth and Randy soon and we need to have our stomach full, okay?"

Roman smiles as he stuffs food in his mouth. Each bite was like a taste of heaven. He hadn't had decent food like this in months and he tends to enjoy it for as long as possible.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Dean!" Seth yelled as he waved for him to come over. Both him and Randy were in the pool at the bar having their drinks to help past the time.

"Hey Seth, hey Randy, this is Roman, our tour guide, Roman, this is my best friend Seth and his partner, Randy."

Seth wade walks over to Roman and holds out his hand, Roman reluctantly shakes it back. "Nice to meet you Roman. Sorry for the wet hand, but this pool bar is pretty tight!"

Roman chuckles a little bit, "It's okay, The Blue Bird is one of the most popular pool bar around here. Especially at night on the weekends. There isn't room in this area, unless you want to drown."

"Cool to know, Randy here isn't much of a drinker, but that's good on my end, he can always drag my ass out once I get too out of it." Seth takes a quick drink as he winks at Randy. Randy smirk smiles as he looks up at Roman and extends his hand out as well.

"Don't mind Seth, the bleach side of his head tend to scorch his brain some. But nice to meet you as well. Hope you can handle of couple of rowdy boys and a real man of the group." Randy winks as Seth laughs and Dean looks at Roman, who smiles but feels uncomfortable.

"Thank you, nothing I can't really handle..." Roman replied as he returns the handshake.

Randy nods as he turns to Seth. "Gonna get a quick refill, you want another?"

"Yes, thanks babe." Seth gives Randy the empty glas and sends him on his way, leaving Seth alone with Dean and Roman.

"Hey Dean, can I talk to you for a second?"

Dean looks at Roman who nods as he speaks up, "Dean, I will just sit over here and when its clear, let me know." He smiles as he nods to both Dean and Seth before turning and heading to an empty table not far from where they were at.

Once Dean and Seth are alone, Seth speaks up. "So Dean, what's the deal with you and Roman? And why does he look like he just been in a fight?"

"Nothing is going on between me and him. I was walking past the cafe and saw that a few tourist trying to rough him up behind the building and I stepped in and stopped it." It wasn't a complete lie, but he didn't need to know the whole truth either.

"Dean..." Seth whined quietly.

"No Seth, don't Dean me. Remember Tyler?" He hated bringing him up, but Seth had no room to talk about helping someone when he knew someone that was worse off than Roman.

Seth looked down embarrassly. "Yeah, I do, you didn't have to bring him up, you know."

"Yes I did, because you were gonna get onto me for helping someone just like you did. And you don't have room to talk."

"Maybe not, but I didn't like him like you like Roman, Dean"...Dean's eyes got wide. "Yeah, you gave it away the moment you introduced us to him. You havent' introduced us to any guy in the whole 6 yrs I have known you. So don't play stupid with me. I know you better than you think." Seth had a point. Dean never brought someone over to meet him at all. It was always a one night stand here and there, but nothing serious. Is he that easy to read?

"Yeah well, I don't think he plays that way Seth. So it's better to be just friends right now. I offered him a job at our business as a laborer since he has the body for it."

"So, you already peeked at his body have we?" Seth moved his eyebrow up and down while Dean blushed at the thought. "Yep, you have. Your face just gave it away. It's cute to see. He really is great looking Dean, pretty handsome catch."

"Shut the fuck up Seth, it's not CUTE to see...but yes, I do like him, and yes, he has a nice set on him, and he looks like a Mythical God especially after the last couple of days with him. But again, I don't think he swings that way. And he looks as if needs a friend more than anything, so that's what I am gonna do." Dean looks everywhere but at Seth.

"Well, did you even ask him if he was seeing anyone? That would have given it away some."

"No, because he wasn't seeing anyone or else he would have said something. Look, can we change the subject please?"

Seth chuckles and then looks over at Roman and motions him to come back over. "Just be yourself Dean, don't fuck this up..."

Dean growled at Seth just before Roman made his presence known. Seth just simply smiled as Roman walked up slowly.

"It's okay Roman, Dean tells me that you are going to be our newest employee starting soon!"

"Um...yeah, He wouldn't take no for an answer..." Roman chuckles nervously as he rubbed his hand behind his neck while looking at Dean. Dean just simply smiled.

"That's Dean for you. Trust me, trying to tell him no is like Nigaria Falls freezing in mid air, it just doesn't happen."

"Yeah, well, I found that out already..." Roman laughs a little, trying to relax a little more. Seth seemed pretty easy going, maybe he isn't so bad either. Especially if he and Dean own a business together.

"So, you seeing anyone at the moment, I mean, you are a great looking guy, I am sure you have women falling at your feet all the time."

Dean shot Seth a death glare as Seth smiled sweetly and innocently. He knew Dean was gonna get him back for this little stunt, but until then, he was going to enjoy this for as long as possible.

Roman shifts nervously, how was he gonna answer that question, especially since he isn't into women at all. They were just dead fucks, but men was different. At least most the ones he was with. "Umm, no, not seeing anyone. Don't have time for a relationship honestly. And I don't think they could handle, ummm, me at all. Women, well, they just want their thing is all."

"Well, I imagine being a tour guide and all, you certainly get offers everytime."

"I do, but believe it or not, I turn them down, simply because their significgant others are standing, like right there and I ain't into breaking up a marriage. Can't live with that logic at all. Not my forte."

"Very commendable Roman. Not very many guys I know would turn away something that gets handed to them freely." Seth looks over and sees Randy with their drinks. "Anyways, nice to meet you, give us about another hour and we can go sightseeing, sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds good, see you then", Dean then gets up as Seth wades over to Randy. Dean then looks at Roman with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Sorry about Seth, he can be, shall we say, pushy and annoying at times, but he means no harm."

"It's okay, thank you for covering for me though. I didn't really know what to say at times."

"No worries, it's none of his business and its not my place to say anything anyways. Let's get back and start getting ready for the day. I am sure you have places you would like for us to see while we are here. And don't think of anything but fun, okay?"

Roman nods as both of them heads to Dean's room. Both Seth and Randy watches as they walk off together. "Tour guide my ass Randy, them two like each other but can't even admit it."

"Well, give them time Seth, it took us a while before we really dug each other. Yes, we fucked on our first night, but we had our ups and downs too. Remember when we broke up for 6 months because we thought we rushed into it?"

"Yeah, don't remind me, I was miserable though, but it was needed. We ended up starting over and did things the right way."

"Exactly, let Dean and Roman find out for themselves rather than us trying to push them together. Roman seems like a decent guy from what I saw, and Dean, well, is Dean. If they take things slowly, it will work in their favor. But we can't push it too quickly. I can tell Dean really likes him by the death glare he gave you earlier. Whatever you said got to him, I thought he would have hit you in the back of the head..."

"Dean needs to be happy, he hasn't shown interest in anyone in the years I have known him. This was a huge step for him to do. I can tell he likes him, he blushes when I mentioned him looking at Roman's body. It was fucking cute as hell. I know his break up with Sami hurt him deeply. I hope Roman can replace that hurt."

"How do you know if Roman is gay?"

"Cause he wouldn't quit looking at Dean when I mentioned women, and he was vague with his answers about women. And the fact that he is extremely nervous as well. So it is safe to say that Roman has a thing for Dean as well, but it looks as if he has been hurt as well."

"Well, let's see how the end of the day is. If he still wants to be around Dean and us, then maybe, just maybe, Dean found the one."

"Well, let's get going and get ready babe, I have a feeling that things are gonna be different after this." Seth leans over and gives a sweet peck to Randy's lip.

Seth pulls back and smiles. "Yeah, let's go and get ready..."

**So, like that Seth and Randy accepted Roman, per say on behalf of Dean. Dean did admit to Seth a little that he had something for Roman. But he doesn't know that Roman somewhat feels the same for him. What do you all think? Reviews are certainly welcomed! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews for this story! By far my most popular one I wrote! AS always, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think! :)**

An hour later, on the dot, the four men met in the lobby ready to start their day of fun in the sun. They all wore khaki shorts and colorful like shirts that you wouldn't seem them wear on a regular basis, but nevertheless, it was vacation and they didn't care.

"Okay, everyone ready to go?" Roman asked quietly, still looking nervous, even after meeting them earlier at the pool bar. He isn't used to having people being nice to him and it kinda scares him in a way.s

Seth walks over to where Roman is and smiles as he pats him on the shoulders. "It's okay, we aren't gonna bite you, okay? You seem to be a pretty decent guy who knows his way around here. All we are to right now, are tourists who won't beat you up or anything."

"SETH!" Dean groaned as he covered his eyes in embarrassment. "Must you mention that, huh?" He looks over at Roman, who looks kinda confused.

"Hey, just letting Roman know that he doesn't have anything to be nervous about around us. He looked a little timid and just wanted him to relax and just enjoy the day with us is all."

"It's..it's okay Dean. He means no harm. Just nervous is all." Roman chuckes nervously as he looks at Seth and nods.

"Seth, I swear I am gonna kick you ass one of these days...can we go now?" Seth laughs at Dean's little outburst as Randy stands there amused at the whole thing. He feels kinda bad for Roman as he really does look uncomfortable.

"Seth, leave the poor guy alone and let him do his job he was hired to do for us, okay?" Randy held out his hand and Seth gladly took it and went to his side. "He is nervous enough with three of us guys and we don't need to scare him off in the middle of showing us the sights he has planned for us, right Roman?" Randy winks as Roman nods his head, which didn't go unnoticed by Dean.

"Yeah, I thought I would take you to a place that I think you would enjoy and experience together." Roman looks over at Dean and smiles softly. He seems a little more comfortable with him around.

"Good, then lead us the way..." Dean spoke as they head out of the hotel.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What is the place, Roman?" Seth asked as all four come up on a place they haven't seen since they been here.

"It's called the Dolphine Experience, its mostly crowded with children, but this week has been mostly adults and their vacation. Have you ever been up close to a dolphin before?"

Seth and Randy looked at each other in confusion, and then looked at Roman, "No, we haven't, never really thought about it actually. Do they bite?" Seth wondered as both he and Randy look around the place and sees how big it really is, meanwhile, Dean is being quiet and just watching it all in stride.

"No, they don't bite, if anything, they are fishermen's biggest adversary when out on the ocean. They have been known to guide ships back to land that is nearby. They are one of the sweetest animals out here."

"You seem to have done this once or twice Roman" Roman looked over at Dean who spoke for the first time since they left the lobby.

"I have, its very relaxing and fun when I have the time, which is very rare." He looks down as he walks into the building. He stops and looks at them real quick and says, "I'll go and see if Dolph is working today, so that that you all can see it firsthand."

"Dean," Seth says quietly with Randy. "Did something other than the beat up happen? He seems to extremely uncomfortable. Maybe we should hold off and do something on our own. I don't want to make him feel any worse than he does at the moment."

"There is a lot Seth, but it isn't my place to tell you two anything. But I will say that he has had it really rough."

"Even worse than Tyler, cause remember how bad is life was before we came into his life and I helped him out."

Dean sighs as he rubs his eyes and his temple. He knew this was gonna happen. He pushed Roman into something he wasn't ready for. Especially after they left the pool cafe. "Yeah, worse than Tyler, and Tyler's was pretty bad. But Roman's takes the cake, just trust me on this one, please."

"I do, and I am sorry if I made him feel out of place. I am just trying to include him on our little group so he didn't feel so left out and thinks he had to do all the work, so to speak.

"Yeah, I am with Seth, we didn't mean any harm if that is the case." Randy spoke up, knowing Seth is really sensitive and needed to know he wasn't alone in this.

"Yeah, I know guys, just Roman's...he special, he is so broken that I want to help him so badly to make his life easier for him. I want him to know that not everyone is bad and that is gonna hurt him, you know?" Dean was done for. He had it so bad for Roman, but he is so afraid to show that to him. He wants to be the one guy that he didnt' have to worry about hurting him like he's been hurt. He wants to be the one guy that can make him smile, laugh, share things together with, just wants to be the guy that he can truly love and trust.

"Dean, listen to me for a moment, okay?" Dean nods as Seth continues. "I can tell, we both can tell how much you like Roman. That isnt' a secret anymore. You have more light in your eyes than I have ever seen. You blush a lot more when the mere mention of his name in passing comes out. In the 6 yrs I have known you, you have never once shown any interest in anyone and both Randy and I were wondering what the fuck was wrong with you. We were starting to wonder if you would ever find anyone you could see yourself with. And honestly, Roman comes pretty close right now. I've seen how he looks at you, all nervous and shy. And he is a big man, Dean, but he looks so fragile and broken. But knowing you the way I do, you will be the light that will make Roman's eyes shine again. You will do all you can to make sure that he doesn't hurt again, cause you have a good heart on you."

Dean blew out a breath he didnt' know he was holding, "Wow Seth, I think that is the most you have ever said to me in the long time we have known each other. We usually don't talk about shit like this." He still wasn't gonna tell Seth about the incident earlier in the hotel room. But it was nice to know the Seth had his back though.

"That's because you never had a guy that captured your attention like Roman has. Look Dean, seriously, you need to figure out what you want from him. You need to be happy and you need to take a chance on what is in front of you, which is Roman. You never going to know unless you try. But I am also gonna say, don't rush it though, don't do what me and Randy did at first, cause that ended up costing us 6 months of our lives together."

"God, don't remind me, that was fucking miserable, I had to listen to the both of you fucking cry for each other, I almost had to go to therapy to recover from that shit. Not going through that again, so you two better be fucking happy, or else ya'll gonna be paying my fucking bill for seeing a shrink."

Both Randy and Seth laughed, but both knew he was right though, it was a tough time for them, but they got through it and are stronger than ever.

"No worries, don't see that happening soon!" Seth replied as he kissed Randy on the cheeks.

"Oh and Randy, can you do me a favor, as a friend?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Can you please quit winking at Roman? That should be saved for Sethie here, and not for Romie." Randy looks at Dean and smiles smirkly that only Randy does. "Sure, no problem," he looks at Seth and winks before both looked at Dean and said in unison, "Romie?"

Dean looked down and blushed hard, _shit, seriously, Romie?_ He looks up at them, "Shut the fuck up you two..." Both men laughed as Roman comes back out. Both knew Dean had it really bad for Roman to have a nickname for him.

"Okay, sorry, had to make sure with Dolph if I can get you in. He is the manager and wanted to see if the dolphins are ready."

"No problem Roman, but Dolph managing Dolphins? Okay, that is a joke in the making..." Seth chuckled as he held Randy's hand.

"Yeah, trust me, he gets that all the time, but warning, I wouldn't say it to his face if I was you.." Roman chuckled a little.

"Why is that?"

"Cause the last guy to make fun of him like that, got meat tied to his body and both the dolphins and whales wouldn't leave him alone for two hours as he struggled to swim away from them. It was a sight to see. They even tried to, you know, mate with him too.."

Seth looked at him wide eyed as both Randy and Dean busted out laughing.

"Guys, so not funny!" he whined as he holds onto Randy for dear life.

"Dont' worry baby, I'll protect your two toned ass." Randy chuckled more as both Dean and Roman stood there awkwardly.

"Okay, let's go and have some fun." Roman said as he takes the three guys in with him to start their day off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Holy shit that was a fucking blast!" Seth yelled as they got done with their dolphin experience with Randy and Dean. Roman stood by and just watched since he still wasn't healed up enough to do anything heavy. It sadden him a bit since he wanted to show Dean the fun the Randy and Seth were having.

"I thought you would like that Seth, told you dolphins are very smart and charismatic animals." Roman responded as he and the other three headed back to the hotel to clean up for dinner.

"I really did Roman, thank you for showing us that place. Definetely a place to remember. Who knew that they would be so cool to play with? Right Randy?" Seth looks so cute that Randy smiles at the adoration on his face. "Yes, Seth, it was a fun time. I honestly enjoyed it and I didn't have to protect you from them this time." Seth elbows him the the stomach which made Randy laugh a little.

"Okay, Randy and I are gonna go and get cleaned up and get ready for Dinner, you two want to join us or no?"

"Umm, I'm kinda tired actually, my ribs are still sore from a couple of days ago, so I am gonna rest for a while, maybe tomorrow for dinner?" Roman was hurting some and he needed to take his meds before the pain gets too much.

"Sure, no problem Roman, I do appreicate you showing us a good time today, hopefully tomorrow will be better for you." Seth said with sincerity. He looks over at Dean, "Are you joining us Dean?"

Dean looks over at Roman who looks away quickly, he then looks back over at Seth, who winks at him, "Nah, I'm gonna make sure Roman here gets some rest and gets comfortable. And order some Room Service a little later on. But I will certainly join you guys for breakfast, if that's cool?"

Seth and Randy both knew Dean wanted to take care of Roman so they didn't mind them backing out. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast, and Roman?" Roman pops up and looks at Seth, "You are more than welcome to join us in the morning as well. Okay?"

"Sure, thank you for the invite."

"No problem Roman, thank you for a fun time you showed us. It really was pretty awesome to see."

"My pleasure, you two guys have fun tonight, and I will see you tomorrow"

Both Seth and Randy nods as they left to head up to their penthouse, leaving Dean with Roman alone in the lobby. "Let's get you to bed, you look to be in pain right now, are you okay?" He sounded sincere when he seen Roman's face show a little pain.

"Yeah, just need to take my med and lay down. Think I may have overdone it today."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to do this today, I feel bad."

"Don't apologize, it's okay, I am just sorry that I wasn't able to join in the fun with you guys." Roman looked down as Dean got closer to Roman to help him. "It's okay, seems like Seth and Randy both like you, so you don't have to worry about anything, okay?"

Roman looked into Dean's blue eyes, and there again, the spark that showed up again for the second time today. They sparkled brightly as Dean held onto Roman so that he didn't fall over. After what happened in the room earlier, it made things between them a little off so to speak. Awkward to say the least.

Dean puts Roman's arm around his neck and puts his other arms around his waist to help him walk to the elavator. As awkward as it felt at the moment, it also felt good. Roman never had caring hands help him so this was still new to him. He welcomed it at the moment.

"Let's get you taken care of so that you can sleep a little better, okay?"

"Okay and Dean?"

"It's okay Roman, we won't think about what happened earlier, okay? Right now, you need to feel better so that you can still have some fun before we leave in three days, okay? I need you to get healthy so that when you fly out with us, you can start your new job next week." Dean didn't want to forget about earlier, but he need to concentrate on Roman getting better.

"Okay...I'm sorry..." Roman said sadly.

Dean lifts his chin up, "Hey, don't be sorry, I liked it..." Roman smiles a little as they both head up to Dean's penthouse.

**dun dun dun dun...dun dun dun DUN! So...tell me how you like the chapter! What do you think happened earlier? *runs away laughing evilly***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So sorry for not updating for a bit, son had a an out of town school trip last week and I met Ambreigns on Saturday! AWESOME! Anyhoo, thanks for the reviews, they really do make a difference. I will say this, if you don't like the story, don't read. To those that are like it so far, enjoy! :)**

_Dean and Roman were in the hotel room to get ready before heading out with Seth and Randy for the afternoon. Roman had just met both of them, and seems to be good guys, but still very guarded though. He still has a hard time trusting Dean fully. Who could blame him? He had been screwed over so much in his life, that his trust issues are almost null to people. He was tired of people hurting him over and over again. But something told him Dean is okay since he did save him and has taken care of him for the past couple of days. And to offer him a job on top of that with a place to live. It seems like he is living in a dreamworld that he didn't think was happening. He is still waiting to wake up and find himself behind a building in alley somewhere. He is even afraid to admit he started developing some sort of feelings for Dean. And it scared him because the last guy he liked, ended up beating him near to death and he isn't sure if that will happen again._

_"Hey, I am going to take a shower, are you going to be okay for a bit? I want to make sure you are feeling okay.."_

_"Thanks, but yes, go on and take your shower, I will wait on the bed until you are finish then I will take mine. I need to wash up, as I feel so dirty." Roman chuckles a little as Dean nods and picks up his towel for his shower._

_"Okay, I will leave the door open so if you need anything, just holler and I will help you." Dean winks as he heads to the bathroom. _

_"Thank, I will," he said loudly as he looks around to see what he can wear. He did go shopping with Dean earlier so he had a set of new clothes he could wear for his time with Dean, Seth and Randy. Seth and Randy seem to be pretty cool, but again, his wall is up as he doesn't know what to feel at the moment. But at least they aren't hurting him. And they seem to want to include him in their plans, which he feels like he's invading. He knows deep down he doesn't belong with them. They are rich, beyond rich, and have everything they ever wanted. Him, on the other hand, is dirt poor who struggles to survive and had to literally beg for what he gets. Sleeping with men and women for money isn't is idea of a career. He is tired of wondering where is next meal is coming from or if he will have enough money for a place to sleep. Sometimes he has to pick one and not both. He ususally goes with food for at least a couple of days at a time. Not always easy, but he did what he needed to do._

_Roman sighs as he hears the shower on. He gets up and walks over to the balcony and looks out. "It's beautiful up here," he whispers to himself as he stares in awe at how gorgeous it really is from there. Sure, he sat out there the night before, but he never really saw what he is seeing now. The water splashing against the sand and rocks was music to his ears. He closes his eyes and he holds onto the rails and let the gentle wind blow softly on his face. He relaxes a bit as the thoughts of Dean pops up again. Those blue eyes were like the sky, bright and beautiful. It was like looking into the doorway of his soul. So crisp and clear. He never seen anyone with eyes that shined so brightly like that. And his auburn hair that he seems to let loose. A little shaggy but it what fits Dean's style so to speak. His face has a bit of hair growing on his face but it looks good on him. Those lips, those pink lips of his, so plumped and perfect..._

_Roman shakes his head out of his thoughts. "I can't go there with him..." he softly says to himself. "He is too damn good looking for a guy like me. And I don't have anything to offer him. What the fuck does he sees in me? I'm just a nobody who looks so fucking weak in his eyes."_

_"I see a guy who needs help to make his life better." Dean said as he comes out on the balcony, in nothing but a towel from his shower. It makes Roman blush as he looks at Dean for a split second. He then turns away quickly because Dean was looking to fucking good right now. "I also see a guy who has plenty to offer me. I see a guy that needs to know he is important and is worth saving in my eyes."_

_Roman then looks at Dean with those grey eyes. For a moment, it was an intense looks on his part while Dean stands there leaning against the doorway. He hasn't been with a guy in a while so he was looking real good at the moment. Dean had his thumb and finger on his mouth and chin while looking at Roman. He looked uncomfortable at the moment. Dean wanted to make Roman feel welcomed. _

_Roman turned around and leaned a bit against the rail. He wasn't sure what to say, but he looked down in front of him and spoke softly..."I am so embarrassed. I didn't want you to hear that..."_

_"Why Roman?" Dean then starts to walk towards Roman, making his heartbeat a bit faster as he sees Dean coming closer out of the corner of his eyes. Dean then stands in front of Roman and gently lifts his chin up to meet his eyes. "Why are you embarassed? Tell me..."_

_Roman closes his eyes for a bit at his touch and then opens them back up to see Dean still looking at him. Dean drops his hands and puts his arm on each side of him on the rail so that Roman couldn't leave. "Tell me Roman..." he said in more of a soft demanding voice._

_Roman clears his throat..."Cause I...I have always dreamed a guy like you would come into my life. But been told that no one wants me for very long. Been told that so much that I have started to believe that no matter who I show interest for, that I will always be alone. That I will be used and thrown away. The last one I was in, well, I thought I loved him, but he only used me for a fuck and nothing else. He knew I would depend on him for a lot of things, and used that to his advantage. I am just a nobody who people just use and toss away...its been like that for years. Than you came along and saved me. No one ever saved me before. You are rich, powerful in your own way, and you have the world literally at your feet. What can I offer you that you haven't already have? Your company had more than enough laborers and I am sure bringing a new guy in will be trouble. I have no money so I will be looked upon as a vagrant that you took pity on. But then again, I have always been considered a charity case..."_

_Dean puts his hands on Roman's face as tears starts to fall..."Roman, stop it right now...I mean it, you need to understand something right here and right now...I think no way like that at all. I saved you because you were in trouble. Any real person with half a mind would do that regardless. You have what I need in my company, so no one will start any trouble, espeically since I am the one who owns the damn thing along with Seth. They don't need to know your background, just that I found someone who I thought needed a change of scenery and needed a fresh start in life. And listen to me good Roman, cause I am only gonna say this once, so listen good...you are NOT a pity case at all, you are NOT a vagrant at all, you are a guy who has been down on his luck and needed a second chance at life to make it better. And lastly, you have no idea what you could offer me right now. I may have the world at my feet, but that doesn't mean I have everything I want right now. You have no fucking clue do you?" Dean had started develop feelings for Roman as well, but he kept that part hidden from him. He wanted him to know that he wasn't after him for sex. He really wanted to know the REAL Roman..._

_Roman takes a deep breath as Dean inches closer. He gently wipes the tears falling from Roman's face as Dean makes him look at him. He nods no as he really had no clue, but he takes a chance, a risk that he normally doesn't do...he reaches down and slowly undoes the towel that Dean was wearing, shocking Dean in the process. The towel drops and gently places his hand on Dean's long shaft that was right there within reach. He starts to stroke it as Dean shudders at the touch and leans into him and places his forehead on his chest. Roman continues the gently assault as Dean starts to moan quietly while slowly bucking into Roman's hand._

_"Fuck..." Dean whispers as Roman starts to stroke him a little faster. He then holds the rails with both hands and Roman moves faster. "Don't stop Roman, please don't stop..." Roman was hard himself, but this wasn't about him. He wanted to show Dean what he was in for if he wanted him around. His hand felt perfect around Dean's big dick. It was the biggest one he ever touched, beside his own. And listening to Dean respond to his touch is what about made him come undone. "Fuck I'm so close Roman, shit..." was all he could say after Roman went faster and harder with his hand going up and down. Moments later, Dean leaned into Roman's neck as he came, and came hard over both Roman and his stomach. Dean hadn't been touched like that in months, and that was his best handjob he ever gotten. He never gotten off so quickly like that, but Roman's hand were like magic._

_Slowly trying to catch his breath, Dean finally leans up and looks at Roman, who had a look in his eyes. Like a shocking look. He looks down and gets his towel to help wipe down the cum on both of them before putting it around his waist again. He again looks at Roman, who looks hadn't changed. "Roman, are you okay?" he breathlessly said. _

_"I'm... I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that, you probably think I'm this horrible person, I need to go to the bathroom...sorry..." Before Dean could respond, Roman left quickly without looking back, leaving Dean standing there, trying to figure out what just went down. Never in his life had he EVER felt good, but at the same time, confused at to why Roman left that quickly. The handjob just sumed up what he finally knew...that he was definetly the one who could possibly be the one he has been looking for. The question is, how can he make Roman understand that he isn't a charity case? That he is exactly what he is looking for? But for now, he needs to find out if how to show Roman he had nothing to be embarrassed about. But he knows he is in for a long night, he sighs as he heads back in and gets ready for their meeting with Seth and Randy..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Roman was lying on the bed under the cover reading a newspaper while Dean was sitting in the chair by the window. He was on his laptop doing some sort of business deal as Roman reads about the daily comic strip, The Toothless Tiger. He just took his pills about an hour before so it was starting to kick in. He hadn't forgotten about what happen earlier, and still feeling guilty that he gave a powerful guy like Dean a fucking handjob. What was he thinking? Why was he make such a stupid move on Dean? Even though Dean said he liked it, he still felt dirty that he went that far with him. He feels like that is all he is gonna be good for.

Shaking his thoughts, he puts down the paper quietly and pulls up the covers, he was getting sleepy from the meds and closes his eyes. Soon, it was off to dreamland...

Dean heard the paper being put down, but he didnt' look over at Roman. He knew Roman was still thinking about what happened earlier between them on the balcony. He had to admit, it took him by surprise on how bold Roman was with his move. He hadn't felt that good in so long, but from the looks of it, Roman looked like he regretted it. Maybe he did in some ways, even though he told Roman he liked it, he probably thinks that is what he is only good for. And he couldn't be more wrong. Roman...he is different from any other guy...he seems to be more reserve, more sensitive, (which, under normal circumstances, he hates with a passion, but with Roman, its different), more guarded, so afraid to love because of his upbringing. Roman thinks of himself as worthless, much like he felt, but at the same time, prideful of where he came from. Yes, it was a terrible way to grow up, but at least, he still had some family members that he can turn to if need be, Roman seems to have no one in his life that he can turn to, much less trust.

After about 10 minutes, he looked over and sees Roman sleeping, but kinda figeting a bit. He sighs as he turns back to his laptop and sees that what he is doing can wait until he gets back. He turns it off and quickly closes it. He gets up and walks over to the bed and pulls a chair by where Roman is sleeping. He sits down and ponders what to do next. He places his hand next to the side of his head with his elbow on the chair arm. He is wondering what to do next. Should he forget about what happened with Roman earlier, or should he and Roman have a talk about it? No doubt he is attracted to Roman, but after not BEING with someone for since Sami, is he attracted because of how sexy he looks, or is there something more than that? Sure, he has had a few one night stands here and there, but nothing that really made him committed.

Him and Sami had a rough breakup. Being together with him for 4 yrs wasn't all bad, at least not until the last 6 months of their relationship. Sami had been extremely distant from Dean, coming home late or not at all. He did have a gut feeling he was being cheated on. So after a few months, he had come home one night and caught Sami in bed with Kevin, Sami's business partner in a resturant business. He almost broke Kevin's arm and Sami's nose that night. He literally went ballistic because Sami was the only guy at that time that he can say he actually loved. After refusing to press charges of assault, both Sami and Kevin tried to talk to Dean but to no avail. He told them to both leave and never come back. Two months later, he met Seth and instantly became friends. That is where he also met Randy and how both Seth and Randy hooked up. But Dean, he vowed to never be involved with anyone again. Too much work to try and keep a relationship going. But with Roman, its like he doesnt' feel that way around him. He wants to take care of him, he wants to help him, he wants to..."fuck, no..." Dean whispers, he can't go there with Roman, but at the same time, he can't NOT go there with him. Especially after what went down between them two already. He already started having feelings for the big Soft Samoan. He hated that Roman was able to wake up things in him that he thought he buried for ever, seems like it snuck up on him like lightening.

Watching Roman sleep was pretty peaceful. He could literally watch him sleep all night if he wanted to. His black hair barely covering his face as he hugged the pillow tightly, like it was the most prized possesion he had. He needs to know exactly what went on with his childhood. Roman told him a few things, but nothing that he hadn't been through. There has to be more than just the beatings and the mental abuse he suffered. He wondered...just wondered if he was sexually abuse...no way he just jumped into something like this, this had to go way back. If he was, he hopes the son of a bitch is dead already, cause if he isn't, he will be. "I can't think like that, no way...just can't..." he said to himself as he gets up and walks out on the balcony into the sea of darkness with bright lights down below. He sighs as he looks up and sees the stars. He always believed that stars were his guidance, his seeker as you will. So when he looked up, there was a bright bright star, the brightest he has seen in a while..the last one was the night he met Seth. So this has to have a meaning with Roman. "Tell me what to do, please...what am I suppose to feel with Roman, huh? I am so afraid of being screwed over again," he asked the stars above him. "Do I take a chance on him, or do I just let him go and be an employee for my company? Need some sort of sign that I should take a simple chance with him."

Not even two minutes later, he sees a shooting star soar across the sky...And Dean closes his eyes with a simple smile...

**So...should Dean take a chance on Roman? Should Roman let Dean in more and trust him? Should Roman have done what he did to Dean? Or should he have waited? Oh, and don't worry, good things will be coming up... :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hmmmm...not very many reviews (2-4) this time around. Hopefully this next chapter will help some again. I do thank you for those that did review and are reading, let me know what you think! :)**

_"Fuck Roman, right there...don't stop. Keep going, yeah, right there..." Dean was panting hard as Roman feriously plowed into his ass non stop. He was loving the feeling he was getting with him pounding into his sweet spot, making him scream into the sheets as his ass was sticking up. Roman was huge compared to Sami, so he felt pain at first, but then it quickly turned to pleasure as he started moving. "Fuck, harder, please, faster Roman, make me fucking scream loudly..." Sweat was pouring down both their bodies as Roman, whose hands were on Dean's hips, thrusting hard inside him._

_"You like that Deanie boy, you like my dick plowing into your sweet tight ass? Like when I pound that hole of yours? Tell me Dean, tell me how much you fucking love my dick inside you..tell me..." Roman's demaning voice damn near sent him over the end, the dirty talk was music to his ears. Only he did the dirty talk, but Roman was a fucking master at it. "I'm fucking waiting Dean...tell me how much you love your sweet spot getting roughed up..."_

_"God Roman, fuck, your dick is the best fucking dick in this universe. It fucking feels good inside me, fuck, only you can fucking make me feel this fucking good. Just don't stop, fuck...I am getting so close..." Dean puts his head back down on the pillow and bites it hard as he balls up the sheets beside him. He knows he is getting close, his whole body is pentrated in sweat, he feels slimy and slick and he was loving it. His ass was gonna be sore after this, but fuck if he cared. This is what he wanted, the big man satifying him in ways that he didn't think possible. He was so fucking hard that he knows if he touches it, he will come undone. "So fucking close Roman, I can feel it..."_

_"I'm close too Dean, so close, but I need you to cum before me, so touch yourself and jerk yourself off so I can continue to assault this beautiful ass of yours." He smacked Dean's ass, making him growl as he puts his hand on his dick and starts to stroke himself. "FUCK! FUCKING ROMAN!" he yelled as he feverishly stokes himself, finally exploding all over himself and the sheets under himm while he screamed Roman's name. Roman thrusts a few more time, hard, and came as well with just as much feriousness as he roared loudly, emptying himself into the sweet ass of Dean's..._

Roman woke up, breathing hard with sweat coming down his face. He looked over and sees Dean fast asleep on the hide a bed next to him, snoring away. _Thank you God, that he is still asleep._ He thought as he looks down and sees his dick sticking straight up under the cover. He's never had a dream like that in his life. A fucking wet dream. A wet dream of a guy he still doesn't think he is good enough for. _Fuck, I need to relieve myself, and like, now..._ He places his hand under the covers after getting the washcloth that was beside him on the nightstand and put it onto his dick. He didn't want to make a mess on Dean's bed so this will have to do. It was so hard, it hurt to touch, but he needed to cum and now.

He takes a pillow and puts it over his head as he starts to stroke himself. Fuck if it didnt' feel good right now to have Dean touch him, so he imagined the dream again so he can get off quicker. _Yeah Dean, fuck your mouth feels so good on my dick, so fucking good right now, keep going..._Thinking of Dean's mouth on his dick just about did him in right there. He started to quietly buck into his hand as he was getting so close.

Dean opened his eyes and looked over where Roman was. He woke up to check on him and sees him, well, pleasuring himself. It looked fucking hot. He sees Roman has a pillow over his head as he tries to keep the moaning quiet. But, the moaning is what was making Dean hard right now. It's been a long while since he fucked anyone, but seeing Roman masturbating was the hottest thing he has seen in a long time. He has never masturbated while with Sami at all. He put hand on his already hard on as he puts a pillow in his mouth to keep from making any noise. He watches Roman as he starts to stroke himself. _Fuck I wonder how good his dick is inside me, or my dick inside him. His ass hole squeezing my dick hard, fuck he feels good right now. _He starts to pump faster as his dick starts to get ready to cum, he watches Roman buck up and down faster so he picks up pace as well.

_Fuck I am almost there, can't make any noise to wake Dean up, but I have got to get off, fuck..._ Roman thought as he strokes himself faster and faster, he knew he was close, very close. He closes his eyes tightly as he squeezes his dick hard and suddenly, he cums...HARD into the washcloth while he bites the pillow to keep from screaming. He strokes himself a little more until he goes completely limp. Then leaving the pillow on his face, he releases himself for a bit and just lays there, catching his breath. Little did he know, he had company.

Dean continued to watch Roman stroke himself into oblivation as he sped up himself. _Come on Roman, cum for me baby, come for Dean..._ Dean strokes himself harder until he sees Roman arch back and realizes he just came, sending Dean into a frenzy with his dick and he came as well, never making any noise loud enough for him to hear. First time he was ever that quiet, and he is louder than a rock landslide hitting the water below. He turns over, away from Roman so he can't see him, he looks at the wall while he hand is still covered in his cum, and smirks. He just got off watching Roman jerk off. Something that he has never done before, for ANY guy. So this was a special first. _Fuck if Roman isn't the one for me. The first time I jerked off to a guy and it had to be Roman. The Greek Mythical God...and it felt so good. _He wipes his hand on the sheet and reminds himself he needs to tip the maids that will be changing the sheets, cause they both don't want to sleep in cum stained sheets for three more days. He softly chuckles and he closes he eyes.

Roman, on the other hand, lifts his pillow and looks over at Dean. He turned over so he hoped and pray that he didnt' see what he did, but fuck if he couldn't help it though. That dream he had is what started this whole mess. He takes the cum covered washcloth and puts it by the night stand again. He has to make sure he puts it in the dirty towel hamper in the bathroom so that Dean doesn't know what he just did. He turns on his side, facing where Dean is, and slowly closed his eyes with a smile...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Beep beep beep beep_...

Dean wakes up and grabs his phone. Seth sent text messages since that is the sound for it. He turns it on and reads the text.

_Breakfast in 30 minutes downstairs. Are you and Roman gonna meet us as promised?_

_**I didn't promise, but give us an hour. I have to wake Roman up and make sure he is feeling better today.**_

_LOL...okay, an hour then, did you and Roman wear each other out finally?_

_**SETH! FUCK YOU DUDE! AND NO, WE DID NOT AS YOU SAY, WEAR EACH OTHER OUT! we haven't even kissed much less fucked, and why the hell am I am telling you this shit dude?**_

_Hahahaha...whoa boy, it was just a joke, calm your ass down. Randy and I have a little wager going that you two are gonna kiss before we leave this place in two days. Not gonna say how much and who say what, but it is gonna be fun to watch you two. _

_**fuck you Seth...and tell Randy too. I ain't kissing him. period.**_

_If you say so Dean, can't fool us, and trust me when I say, you two are so fucking blind. LOL See ya in a few._

Dean shakes his head as he sits up and looks over at Roman, who is still sleeping with his hair covering his face. He chuckles to himself a little before throwing the covers off and sees the cum stains from earlier before. He knows he needs to change his clothes before waking up Roman, so he quietly gets up and gets some change of clothes before heading into the bathroom to change.

15 minutes later, he comes out with his hair combed back and fresh clothes. He now looks like he been up for a little bit. He walks over to Roman and gently wakes him up..."Roman, time to wake up. Gotta meet Seth and Randy in about 45 minutes."

"Me no want to get up...no no..." Roman says as he tightens his grip on the pillow. Dean chuckles and he gently pulls the hair away from his face, revealing his beautiful face with a scar that was finally healing nicely. He leans over and whispers, "Roman, time to get up...gotta lots to do today and you need to eat...please?"

Roman slowly opens his eyes and looks over at Dean, whose face was really really close. So close that he could lift up and kiss him right there. It was kinda intense for a moment. But he refrains as Dean smiles and stands back up. "Hey sleepyhead, how did you sleep?" Knowing full well how he slept last night. It was a private moment they both shared with each other without Roman knowing. One of the best thing so far.

"Pretty good I guess, I'm not hurting as much as yesterday, so hopefully that continues today. I hate taking meds, but I know its necessary at this point. And this scar on my face ain't helping, but I guess its a survival scar, huh?" he chuckles as he stuggles to sit up. Dean instantly leans over and helps as he gently pulls the covers off, revealing gray briefs.

"Umm, I will get your shower ready, do you need help getting to the bathroom or are you okay?" He nervously puts his finger up to his mouth and starts to bite his nails. Something he does when he tries to keep himself in check. It's not always easy to do, but its better than wanting to suck Roman's dick, which wouldn't be so bad, but not at this moment.

Roman, seeing Dean stare a bit, spoke up softly. "Sure, almost hot please, and I think I can manage to walk to the bathroom. The ribs are still alittle sore, but a lot better than its been." He was kinda uncomfortable with Dean intense stare, but he didn't really show it. He liked him being this close, but at the same time, he didn't. He knew if Dean didn't move soon, he was gonna do something he may regret and he didn't want that.

Dean stood up just as Roman's thinking was happening. "Okay, I'll get your shower ready. If you need any help, just holler." And with that, he moved and headed into the bathroom and Roman heard the shower going, he breathed a sigh of relief. After his dream last night of Dean, he wasn't taking any chances. Dean has gotten him in a way no one has ever done. He wants to take a chance on Dean, but after his little thing he did with Dean yesterday, he isn't want to take any chances of regret. So, for a while, he needs to keep his hands to himself, cause he doesn't want to ruin anything that is between them right now.

"Okay Roman, your shower is ready! We have about 30 minutes before we meet Seth and Randy so I'll wait out in the living room while you get ready in here, okay?"

Roman nods and smiles as he watches Dean walk out the bedroom, leaving Roman by himself. He gets up and slowly heads to the shower to get cleaned up.

Meanwhile, Dean, sitting on the couch waiting for Roman, finds himself thinking about how Roman jerked off last night that made him do the same. He knows deep down it was about him, especially after what happened yesterday on the balcony. For now, he will keep it on the down load, but Seth and Randy did have a point, he wants to kiss Roman so badly, but for some reason, he wants to make it special though, he doesn't want to rush it. Funny, he isn't the type to take it slow, but knowing somewhat what Roman has gone through, he wants to show him that he is better than just sex, but wants him to know he is worth the wait. But at the same time, he doesn't want to wait to long..._Fuck he has to make it complicated...ugh_ he thought...

"Okay, I guess I am ready to go..." Roman came out in fresh clothes and his hair slicked back in a bun. He was looking good, but Dean can't show that. Instead, he gets up and smiles at him.

"Okay, let's head out for breakfast before those two have a fucking cow..." Dean laughs, making Roman relaxed a little.

"Lead the way..." and both Roman and Dean head out to join Dean's friends for breakfast and for the rest of the day...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Awww...gosh guys, thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows for this story. It has really grown to be my baby. I hope I don't disppoint as I still have a ways to go! As always, enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think! SMOOCHES!**

To say breakfast was awkward was an understatement. Both Dean and Roman hardly talked as both Randy and Seth looked on. They knew SOMETHING happened, but they didn't know what. All they knew was the tension between Roman and Dean could be, well, could be cut with a chainsawed instead of a knife. So, they simply engaged them into a conversation with them. About an hour later, all four decided to take a walk along the beach. It was a beautiful and breezy day, so a walk was actually quite calming.

Both Seth and Dean were walking ahead of Randy and Roman, who looked a little uncomfortable. So Randy broke the ice, so to speak. "Hey Roman, how long have you been living here?" He asked, trying to lightened the tension.

"For a while now. When I first got here, I thought it was a dream come true. But it ended up being more of a hassel than anything. I have days that I regret coming here. People don't realize that places like this may look good on brochures and websites, but truth, they don't see the dark side that mirrors the beauty."

"I get what you are saying, but do you regret it now, now that you met Dean?" Randy knew what he was doing, but he needed Roman do admit what he is hiding from not only others, but from himself.

"Dean doesn't have anything to do with what I did and what I do to support myself here." Roman was on the defense, his mechanism for the last 4-5 yrs on the island.

Randy smirked at Roman's statement, he was defintely getting somewhere. "Could have fooled me Roman, cause honestly, seeing you the past few days, tells me a different story. Both Seth and I can see it, whether you want to admit it or not."

"You don't know me Randy..." he gritted, not liking how Randy is questioning him at this moment.

"No, I don't know a damn thing about you, but I have seen how you are around Dean. Trust me, I have know Dean for 6 yrs. And I have never seen him with anybody, at least no anybody he trusted us to meet. You are the first, so that tells me that he sees something in you that no one has."

"I don't know what he sees in me though, after I told him what I do, I'm surprise that he didn't just ditch me somewhere."

"Roman, look, I am gonna be straight with you.." He looks over and sees Dean and Seth further ahead, which is good, they can't hear what he is gonna say. Plus it gives both Dean and Seth some time to talk as well which he already knew since Seth told him he wanted some privacy with Dean. "Dean is a good person, great in fact, but he doesn't trust very easily. He doesn't help just anyone unless he sees something inside of them. You are the first person I have seen that he really has taken in interest in. Sure, he's had one night stands here and there, but nothing that he would even speak about. His last relationship took a toll on him, so for him to show interest in someone after Sami, well, shows that he is ready to care for someone again. It just happened to be you."

Roman looked down, shyly as he listens to what Randy just told him. Dean shown interest in someone for the first time since his last relationship. He looks back up and Randy, then over where Dean and Seth are, then back to Randy. "What happened with him and Sami?"

Randy sighs, knowing Dean was gonna kick his ass for telling him, but also knows that he will have a better understanding of what Dean is about. "I'm not sure if I should tell you since I don't know all the details..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you, I should have asked Dean..."

"No, it's okay, I just don't know the whole story other than the one Seth told me."

"Oh, well, you still don't have to tell me if you don't want to..." Roman chuckled embarrassly, knowing that he just let onto Randy a little bit of his feelings, so to speak, about Dean.

"It's okay, I promise," Randy said as he pats Roman on the shoulder. "All I know is that Dean came home one night and found Sami in bed with his partner, Kevin. Needless to say, it wasn't a pretty sight after that, and since then, Dean has vowed to never settle down again. He took it pretty hard as they were together for 4 years. He met Seth two months later at my strip club I own, which is how I met Seth."

"Damn, that's suck, Dean seems like a good enough decent guy that he didn't deserve that.."

"You're right, but since then, he never would settle down, although, there was this one guy, CJ Parker, I believe he was gonna introduce us too, but it never happened as things ended two days before we were to meet him. He never did say what happened, nor did we push him to tell us. We figured if he wanted us to know, we will know, otherwise, we kept our mouth shut about it." Randy looked over and saw that Dean and Seth stopped and sat down on a big rock, so they stopped and sat down on the beach sand.

"Dean does seem very guarded about things, except he did tell me a little bit about his childhood." Roman was putting his finger into the sand and making a dent into it, like writing something, but not. He takes a shell he sees near by and starts to dig a little hole, kinda like a little kid playing around.

"He is very guarded, hell, I've known him for 6 years, but I still don't KNOW him. I do know that him and Seth have made themselves a business that makes a lot of money. But I can tell he is lonely at times. When the three of us goes out, Seth and I can tell that he feels like a third wheel. He looks around and checks out the guys, but never been one to capture his interest, at least, until you."

Roman looks at Randy, smiles softly, but at the same time, he sees a guy who, on the outside, looks like an asshole, but he sees a guy to really wants to see Dean happy. "But why me though? I am a nobody who struggles on a daily basis to make ends meet." He sighs sadly, not knowing what Dean really sees in him. The chemistry is there, but he doesn't know why.

"I can't answer that one for you Roman, only that Dean sees something in you that he didn't see in anybody else. He is hard to read, hard to captured, hard to hold on too, but I guess with you, he sees what he is possibly looking for all this time. Trust me when I say, there has been guys that have literally been trying to date him, to get him to settle down with them and no one has been able to even catch his eyes until you popped into his life. He saved you that night for a reason Roman, I really think that you might be the one he's been waiting for all this time. Why else would he introduce you to us two DAYS after he met you?"

"I don't know why, but I'll be honest, I wasn't too sure about you and Seth, I mean, both of you are gorgeous and sexy as shit, you both are pretty protective of Dean and well..." he couldn't say that he liked Dean that way, but from the smirk that Randy is giving him, he already knew.

"You find Dean attractive as hell, don't you?"

Roman looks down and places his chin on his knees that he brought up to wrap his hands around. "Hey, don't be embarass, nothing to hide from, just a simple question is all," Randy said as he scoots over closer to Roman and places his hand on Roman's back. Roman then looks up at Randy and sees those blue eyes staring back at him. Nothing he could see shows any vindictivness about them. He sighs as he turns and looks out at the water that was crashing over each other.

"Yeah," he swallows hard, "I am attracted to him, very much so. I mean, what is there not to be attracted to him about? But what do I have that no one else had. I mean, he can have any one he chooses, but yet, I'm the one he sees?"

"You will have to ask him that, because I can't honestly tell you that. But I do know that it's nice to see him finally smiling again. Someone that he shows true interest in. He doesn't just take anyone in Roman, he sees something in you that maybe only he can see, I don't know, but from what I seen of you, you seem pretty decent. I don't care what you did before you met him, all I know is that Dean is a special guy who deserves to be happy. He has everything his wants but someone to share that with." Roman eyes goes wide at that last comment, but Randy puts his hand up to keep him from freaking out. "I'm not saying he is going to doing anything with you at this moment, so don't freak out, I am just saying, you are the first guy since I've met him that he allowed us to meet, so obviously that tells me and Seth something. You have to be pretty special in Dean's eyes for us to meet you. So, just let things flow, we don't expect you guys to jump in bed right this second, no, but we do see you guys being together in some way shape or form. Otherwise, he wouldn't have offered you to work for him in their company. Just give him a chance, that is all I ask. You never know what will happen if you don't take the risk."

"I want to, but Dean is so out of my league. I can't even act right around him most of the time because I don't know what to say or do. I mean, if he was to take me to a social function, I wouldn't know what to say or do. I'm not his type-"

"Oh yes you are Roman, you are his type.." Randy said as he cut off Roman. He didn't want to hear Roman put himself down because of the life he as lived so far. He didn't grow up rich, but he didn't live poorly either. But he also knew that this will take time to develop. "As for social functions, it's not Dean's or Seth's thing, but if they do go to those things, which they have a few times, just stay close to Dean, people know he's gay, so it won't shock them when they see you. Plus, you are eye candy for those that can't get a man to save their life. Dean is gonna be the highlight of these functions, so don't worry about how to act. Just be yourself, it worked for Dean, so it can work on others."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, other than Dean, you and Seth have gone out of your way to be nice to me..."

"Honestly? Because you seem to be a very good guy. Yes, mysterious in a way, but you aren't out to hurt anyone that I can see. You seem to have a good heart and a good mind. Yes, your life isn't perfect, but whose is? And if Dean sees something in you, then Seth and I need to see it, and at least I do."

Roman smiled at Randy's words. He has never had people be this nice to him and it scared him shitless. "Well, thank you for the kind words. Not anyone other than Dean has ever really took a chance to get to know me, persay."

"Hey, he isn't alone, Seth and I seem to think you are a pretty decent guy. The only think I ask is to not hurt him. He is taking a chance on you, so please, don't fuck him over."

Roman nods as Randy pats his back. "Also, it will be good to not be the odd man out all the time..." he chuckled, helping Roman be more at ease. "It sucks to see Seth and Dean be buddy buddy all the time..."

"Have they ever..." Roman asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't stepping past any boundries.

"No, not one time, Dean and Seth have been close for a long time, but they never led on that they were into each other. They have always been like, brothers to each other, they truly have each others back, except when me and Seth broke up for 6 months, thought we were gonna send him to the looney bin after that.."

"What happened?"

"Long story, will tell you other time, but for now, you need to concentrate on Dean. He really likes you Roman, a lot. He may not said it or anything, but it shows when he is around us. Quite cute actually."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to overstep my boundries there. And please don't say cute...ugh..." Roman couldn't help but laugh. He really starting to like Randy as a friend. Who knows, maybe it will be a starting of a good friendship like Seth and Dean's.

"Hey, no worries, just not much to really say at the moment. Besides, you have more important things to worry about. Just talk to Dean tonight. Seriously. Okay?"

"Okay, and thanks for helping me out. Not many people would go out of their way to do this."

"No problem, as I said, it will be good to not be the odd man for once. It will be nice to have even number of people this time."

Roman smiles as Randy gets up and brushes the sand off of him. He holds out his hand and helps Roman up as he brushes himself off as well. They look over and sees both Dean and Seth waving as they head over to them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So Dean, when are you gonna tell Roman how you feel?" Seth and Dean were walking ahead of Roman and Randy so they can have some privacy to talk. They both look back and sees that they are talking and looking at the water, so they stopped.

"What?" Dean asked in surprise as he looks at him like he is crazy.

"Dean, seriously, you have a thing for Roman, why are you denying that?"

"Cause I don't, that's why..."

"I call bullshit Dean. Because this is the first guy since we've met that you have allowed us to meet. So don't fucking bullshit me Dean, I mean it. I called you out on it at the pool cafe the third day we were here. And you couldn't deny it then, why now?" He was getting frustrated at Dean for trying to pass this off as nothing.

"Cause I am fucking scared shitless, is that what you want to hear Seth?" He was getting pissed because he knew Seth was right. No one could read him better than Seth, not even Sami.

Seth's face softens as he looks at Dean. It kinda shocked him to see Dean like this. Dean he knows isn't scared of anything, so if this scared him, then it must be a big thing to him. "Why are you so scared Dean? You aren't scare of anything since I've known you..." Dean looks down as Seth sits closer and lays his head on his shoulder. "Talk to me Dean..."

Dean sighs as he leans his head on top of Seth's while fiddling with his heads. "Cause, I haven't felt this way since I first met Sami. I am so scared that it will end up the same way it did with him, you know? I really like him, just something about him that made me want to help him."

"But Roman isn't Sami, Dean. You can't compare Sami to every guy you start to like. Is that why you never had us meet anyone you were remotely interested in, like CJ Parker dude?" Seth couldn't help but wonder if Sami really did do more damage than what Dean told him.

"Partly why, I mean, I really thought I was in love with Sami, and to find him in bed with his business partner damn near killed me. But the other reason is because I found out that he only wanted me for the money. He admitted that, so that is why I called it off. I thought we had something, but I guess we didn't. Now with Roman, I am so scared that it will end badly and I don't think I can recover from this." Dean being vulnerable is not what Seth would have ever thought he would see. But it was good to know that he trusted him enough to let him see that.

"Well that punk didn't deserve you then. But Roman, he seems different. He really looks to be someone who needs someone to show him that not everyone is bad. That there is someone who thinks he is a good and decent person, and you, Dean, are that person. There is a reason you saved him that night. There is a reason he is in your life, cause in the entire time that I have known you, I have never seen you smile as much as you have while here. That tells me that Roman means something to you, what? I don't know, but he means something if me and Randy got to meet him and we havent' met ANY one you wanted to spend in your life." Dean looked at him with a brotherly love in his eyes. He starts to tear up a bit because Seth was right, Roman isn't Sami, and he does need someone to take care of him.

"Dean, also know that Roman isn't Tyler either. Our situation isn't the same. I was never attracted to him like you are to Roman. Just to make that clear..." Dean chuckles as Seth throws in Tyler again. Seems like he won't let him hear the end of it either.

"Yeah, I know, never said it was the same, but thanks for the reminder, asshole..."

"Just thought I would remind you once more..you know, just in case you decided to compare them again...buttwipe..." Seth playfully hits Dean on the leg. "But seriously, you need to talk to Roman about how you feel. It's doesn't have to be like, you know, lovey dovey shit, but just be honest with him. From what I've seen and heard, he's been hurt enough and so have you. Just be honest about where you stand with him."

"But what if I screw up, or if I am not good enough? I mean, I wasn't good enough for Sami, and none of the guys I thought I would connect with. I mean, what if I am not enough for Roman? Seth, dude, I am fucking scared..." Seth leans up and puts his arms around Dean, bringing him closer to him and stroking his hair to calm him down.

"Dean, listen to me, you are a great guy, you have everything you want BUT someone you could possibly share it with. I know you are scared, trust me, I was with Randy at first, but you never know unless you take that chance. You have got to let yourself have some happiness in your life. If you don't you will never know if Roman was the one for you or not. But you won't know unless you try. You are my best friend, my brother, and all I want is for you to be happy. Maybe Roman is your chance to be happy, but you have got to talk to him. Breakfast was awkward and I don't want the next two days to be like that. So just please talk to him, I don't care where, but do it before we leave on Saturday. This way, you know where things stand between you and him. And if my gut feelings are correct, I have a feeling things will go the way you want them too. Just gotta go for it."

"Why do I have a feeling that this is about the bet you and Randy have?"

Seth looks at Dean and laughs a little, he knew him too well at times, it was scary. "It is a little bit about the bet, simply because we see it with our own eyes. You two are so fucking blind, I can't stand it. There is such an attraction between you two, but both of you are too fucking scared to do anything about it. But you need to, you two need to get this out in the open. Just take the chance, take the risk, otherwise, you will regret it in the long run."

Dean pats his leg and stands up. He looks over at Roman and Randy as they get ready to stand up themselves. Dusting the dirt off as they look over at them. "I...I like him Seth, I really do. I just can't explain it, but I do."

"I know you do, that is why you both need to talk, and really talk. Okay?"

Dean nods as they watch Roman and Randy head up to where they are. He was scared, but Seth is right, they need to talk and soon.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

All four walked back to the hotel to get ready for dinner. Seth and Randy looks at each other as Roman and Dean stood there, waiting to see what the plans where.

"Dean, Roman, Seth and I are gonna eat in our room tonight instead of eating out. Kinda tired from today and we need sleep for tomorrow." Randy said as he puts his arm around Seth and plants a kiss on his temple.

"That's cool, maybe Roman and I can find a place to eat before we both head to bed ourselves. It was a big day at the beach today. Is that okay with you?" Roman can tell Dean was nervous as hell, because, well, he is as well. But he needed to do what Randy told him to do, just hope it doesn't backfire.

"Sure, that will be fine with me." Both Seth and Randy look at each other and smiled. Plan A went smoothly, now Plan B is in effect.

"Okay, cool, I will see both of you tomorrow morning for breakfast, and please you two, TALK...okay?"

Both men nodded as Seth and Randy both turned around and left them two alone.

"So..." Dean said with his finger in his mouth.

"So..." Roman responded back nervously.

"Ready to eat?"

"Yeah, I am kinda hungry..."

"Okay, I know a little outdoor diner just around the corner from here, sound okay?"

"Sure, lead the way..." Roman said softly as he watches Dean turn and start walking towards the little eatery, not knowing what to expect.

**okay lovelies, let me know what you think so far! Yep, me and my damn cliffhangers! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Seth and Randy were finishing setting up the theme for tonight's party of "Magic Mike XXL" style. They had the poles all lathered up, the curtain that they made of special silk fabric in blue and yellow. They each had the thongs done in the names of the boys on the stage along with ripped knees jeans with no buttons and bags to include in it. They wanted to make this a success at Randy's club. Something that would make this a monthly thing if it is popular. Dolph and Sami were finishing up the table setting and chairs. They even put together a nice tip jar decorated with their pics on it for each table. Evan and Zack got the confetti ready as well as the alcohol stocked up for the night. Their bartenders, Adrian and Balor, are dead set on making sure they don't run out of drinks. They also made sure there was plenty of ice to make margaritas and hard liquor. Mark Henry and Kane are his two biggest bouncers while Big Show and Jericho were his security. They wanted to make sure things ran smoothly. Cody and Damien are his waiters. So all in all, things were looking up.

"Randy?" Sami shouted, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, be right there!" Randy replied as he winks at Seth before jumping off the stage.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Are you sure its gonna be okay with Cody here tonight? I know it's none of my business, but I am a little concerned as the rest of us are, considering what went down."

"I hope so Sami, yes, I screwed up with Cody, should have never happened, but I can't change the past, I'm trying to look towards the future. Me and Seth have been great so far. I don't think Cody working one night shift is gonna hurt. I still have a place in my heart for him, no matter how things went down between us."

"Do you regret it happening? Cause it sounds like you kinda thinking its not..."

"I do regret it happening while I was with Seth, if it would have been before I met Seth, then yes, I think it would have worked, we had such a good chemistry together. I am not gonna lie, he came very close to Seth in a way that we match on every level. But I just can't go down that road with him anymore. That night fucked me up for six months. The fact that Seth even gave me a second chance shows what kind of person he really is."

Sami could see the sincerity in his eyes. He knows he loves Seth, but is afraid he may still have unfinished business with Cody. "Well, I just don't want to see you screw up again tonight. Cody being here tonight is gonna be a test of how well you and Seth do. I hope, for your sake and Seth's, that Cody doesn't try anything. I don't think he is completely over you."

"Well, they may be so, but I am not going down that road again. He knows where I stand, so please trust me on this one. I only want Seth, almost losing him made me see that."

Sami didn't look entirely sure. "Look, I already told him that he is allowed this one time to work to make some tips. Right after the show, he is to leave and I have told Mark and Kane to make sure he is escorted out right at 2 am. They will follow to his car and make sure he is safe on his way home. Okay?"

After looking into Randy's eyes, looking for any sign of lying, he sees none and slowly smiles. "Okay, just know if you hurt Seth, I will kick your ass before Dean even gets here." He chuckles as Randy smirks shaking his head.

"I wouldn't expect any less from you. Now, if we are done here, we have about two hours before people start showing up, so I need to make sure you guys are all ready for this, cause this is gonna be, what I hope, is a start of something monthly."

"Will it be with Seth? I mean, he owns have the business with Dean..."

"Seth wanted to do this one time with me tonight as a way to support me, after this, if its popular, then I will let him decide if he still wants to do this, or if he wants to just watch from the front row."

"Gotcha, okay, I am going to go and start getting things ready for us tonight. Go and finish helping Seth and have fun!" Sami smiles as he turns and heads to the back dressing room.

Randy smiles as he looks over at Seth on stage, shirtless already, he sees him stretching and watches his muscles in his back flex all over the place. "Sweet Jesus he is gonna kill me tonight..." he mumbles to himself as he heads back up the stage to help him with what he needed.

"Did you get what you needed down with Sami?" Seth asked as he bends over to stretch his legs, causing Randy to gulp hard.

"Yeah, he wanted to make sure you were okay with Cody being here late tonight.." he stuttered as Seth continues to unknowningly spreads his legs wide to stretch down the middle. It's taking Randy everything he had to not fuck him right there on the stage in front of everyone.

"Well, you know how I feel about that, but at the same time, like you said, you will be up here with me, so I don't have anything to worry about, do I?" Seth asked as he gets up and faces Randy, whose blue eyes were shining brightly with love and lust in one.

Randy pulls Seth gently over by the stage door where its more private. "I know, but I want to make sure you were comfortable with him being here. I can always call him and tell him I've changed my mind-"

Seth puts his finger up to Randy's lips, silencing him for a moment. "No, don't do that. I may not like him, but I'm not heartless. If he needs some extra money, who am I to get in the way of that? It's your club and I have no say in what you decide to work and who doesn't. Just know that I don't trust him around you and with good reason. I don't want a repeat of last time at all."

Randy sighs as Seth removes his finger and places his forehead on Randy's. "I love you Randy, have for a long time, I just don't want this to come back and haunt us again. It took us a long time to get where we are now. I don't hate Cody anymore, I just don't like or trust him at all. I just need to make sure he leaves RIGHT after the show is over."

Randy lifts Seth's chin to look into his eyes. "I'm already ahead of you, Kane and Henry are gonna make sure he is walked to his car safely and drive off to home. He's even has tomorrow off so that he can be rested for Wednesday Women Day. Just know I just want to make you happy."

Seth leans in and softly kisses Randy's lips as Randy puts his arms around Seth's waist to bring them closer. The kiss wasn't hard or fast, but sweet and gentle. "Thank you Randy."

"Anything for you Twinkletoes..." he chuckles as he releases Seth. "I need to make sure that Roman and Dean's place is ready since they are special VIP and I have Callihan serving just them two tonight. They get the section by the stage, but far enough away that if they want to get frisky, they can just shut the curtain and have at it."

Seth laughs and playfully smacks Randy on the arm. "You are terrible!"

"And you aren't, Mister Call them after they fucked Rollins?"

Seth sticks out his tongue as Randy laughs. If it's one thing Randy is grateful for is that Seth gave him a second chance at love with him. He vowed to never screw up again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you ready Roman?" Dean asked on the speakerphone. They had gotten back that early morning after a special night last night. They had an open and honest talk about how to take things between them. Dean wanted to make sure Roman was on board, while Roman wanted to make sure Dean took things slow so they both don't screw up. The sex they had last night was the best he's ever gotten. Who knew Roman had that animalistic side to him? And he loved it too. Shows that what you see on the outside, isn't always what you see on the inside. Shy and soft spoken in public, but dirty talker and cocky behind closed doors. It was like a hidden jem that only Dean could see. His special diamond that only sparkled for him.

"Just about, I'm trying to decide on which shirt to wear! Can't decide on the grey polo shirt with two buttons undone, the black tanktop or the red pull over shirt with no sleeves."

Dean groans at the images Roman just presented to him. "Damn Roman, you gotta...ugh...you know what, wear the damn tank top...easier to wear and goes with everything. And I get to see those arms that I like so much. Although, I rather you go shirtless..."

"You want me to show up at the club in just my black pants and shoes?"

"Forget I said that shit, no, you are NOT going shirtless in public with me. I refuse to let ANY one see what is only for my eyes."

"Jealous are we Dean?" he spoke cockily while Dean was trying to concentrate on putting on his own shirt, which was a dark blue thin sleevless shirt with a pair of nice blue jeans.

"Me? Jealous? Hardly! Just don't want other men or women looking at something that should only be for my eyes only, that's all..."

"Dean, you ain't got nothing to worry about, we are only going to the club to watch Randy and Seth and whomever else is there. I don't see myself stripping on stage."

"You fucking better not, I don't want to have to go to jail cause men want to grab at your body and shit."

Roman starts to laugh as Dean finishes up on himself. After he puts his boots on, he takes the phone in the bathroom with him and starts on his hair. He knows this is an important night for both Randy and Seth so he wants to make sure he looks good for them. And wants to look good for Roman too.

"No need to worry Dean, they will be too busy stuffing money down the crack of Seth's and Randy's ass to even notice me, so I am pretty much safe."

"I really did not need to see the image of money sticking out of Randy and Seth's ass, just...ewwwww?"

"At least you won't have to touch that money!"

"Yeah, thank fucking God for small favors!"

Roman laughs as Dean finishes up the touches on his hair. He decided to slick it back with some hair gel shit Seth bought him a while ago. Smells like coconut with a hint of mint. Not a bad smell but didn't want to over do it though. This is his first real shot at a relationship with someone he is pretty serious about and that hasnt' happened in so long. Something about Roman that makes him want to do this all the right way. "I am just about ready, I just have to finish up my hair and then I can meet you in about 10 minutes?"

"As long as you keep your hair up, not down like the Samoan looking Fabio. Remember, you are with me, I don't need to fight anyone off trying to touch you."

"Damn Dean...take a chill pill, I promise that I am only there with you, and no one else, okay? And no, my hair wont' be down, I hate it down in public places, I rather it be up so that it's out of my face."

"Good, cause it should only be down when we are alone.."

"Anything else I shouldn't do Master Dean?" Roman sounded irraitated to say the least.

Dean sighs at Roman's voice, he didn't want to come off as an possessive asshole. He is too sexy to see that any guy will try to lure him away and that scares him like crazy. Taking a deep breath, he speaks up again. "Sorry, I have no right to tell you how to look. You look however you want to look. I'm just honored that you choose me to go with. So please forgive me if I go overboard. I don't want to fuck this up with you after asking you to take a chance on me."

"Dean, just know that you are the one I'm taking a chance on, not anyone else. You don't have anything to worry about. I am not interested in any other men or women. But I don't like being controlled either. I know this scares you, because it does me, but just know I am not going anywhere, okay?"

"Okay, thank you for not yelling at me Roman. I know I can be a handful at times, just be patient with me on this, its all so new again for me."

"Same here, just take a breath and relax. This is suppose to be a fun night, so let's enjoy this and see how they do. I'm rather curious as to how they look on stage. I don't see Seth and Randy as the dancing type."

"Trust me, in the last six years I've known them, they did this one Dirty Dancing move, the Lift?"

"Yeah, vaguely remember that movie..."

"Well, they made the Lift as kinky as fuck and haven't been able to watch that movie since." Dean said as he leaves the bathroom holding the phone and grabs the comb and wallet to put in his back pocket.

Roman laughs as he finishes up his hair. He put it in a ponytail at the base of the neck with little hair down the side of his head. Black Tanktop with black jeans and black boots. He looked at himself in the mirror and do a double check on everything. His tattoo stood out against the tank top. Best he's looked in a long time. "Well, good thing that movie isn't my kind to really watch, so I won't have to worry about that!"

Dean laughs this time as he heads out the door of his bedroom. It seemed lonely after the weekend he spent with Roman. But he knows that he isnt' ready for the step yet. The time apart from each other should help bring them closer together. "Okay, I'm on my way down to the living room, when ever you are done, just meet me there and we will head out. The show starts in an hour and don't want to be late."

"I'm about done. I'll meet you there in 5"

"Okay, see you then!" Both hung up as Dean heads downstairs to wait for Roman and a night that will for sure be a night to remember.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hope ya'll are enjoying this as much as I am writing this. Not sure how people are feeling now that its a few chapters in, very few reviews, so it tells me its most likely not very well liked. **

**Ready for Payback, what do you all think?**

Three days later:

Not much as happened since they shared a kiss on the beach. Yes, they admitted their feelings to an extend for each other, but still holding back on others. They flirted a little with each other, but nothing more than that. They haven't even kissed again since that day on the beach. Even Seth and Randy are wondering if something more is going on than what they are both admitting. Now, they are packing and getting ready to check out since this is their last day on the island. All four have met in the lobby waiting for the limo to take them back.

Seth pulls Dean aside while Randy stays close to Roman.

"Hey, what's with you and Roman? Seems like you guys are not on the same page, did something happen?" Seth asked as he looks over at Roman, who is looking a little uncomfortable. Roman looking around until Randy places his hand on his shoulder to relax him.

"I don't know Seth, I just don't know. He seems to be very introvert and just, don't know. The kiss though, Seth, I'm serious, that kiss we shared scared the shit out of me that night. I haven't felt anything like that, ever. Not even with Sami. He seems just as scared cause he felt it too."

"What happened after you guys got back to the hotel?"

"Nothing happened. Not that I was expecting anything to happen, but we didnt' even touch, not anything. He came back and took a shower, got dressed, ate and went to bed. I mean, we talked in between that time, but nothing important. It was like the kiss was a mistake and shouldn't have happened." Dean sighed sadly, Seth has never seen him like this. Over a guy he just met a week ago and kissed a couple of days ago.

"What's up with you and Dean? You guys act like you don't know each other, man." Randy was watching Seth and Dean talk, and Dean looked a little lost.

"I don't know, I feel like I'm a disappointment to him." he said sadly.

"Why? You guys kissed for heaven sakes!"

"Yeah, and that kiss truly made my insides come out. I haven't felt something like that in a long time, if ever. I am just so fucking scared Randy." He breathes out shakily, Randy notices him tremble a little, nerves got the best of him at that moment. "I just don't want to make him unhappy you know?"

"I understand that, but Roman, you have got to be more open with him, he took the chance and kissed you and you kissed him back. He's been hurt in the past, yes, but do you realize that you are the first guy that he let us actually SEE? I told you on the beach, there was only one other guy that came very close to us meeting and it didn't work out, but he sees something in you that he wanted us to see. You are the first guy in 6 YEARS that he wanted us to acknowledge. That says something Roman. Don't take this lightly, he looks to be diving in head first and hard. Just meet him half way, he is taking you home with him and giving you a job. A fresh start. A second chance at life. Dont' waste it away. Just give Dean a chance, he is a good guy, even though I would never let the fucker know that shit."

Roman chuckles softly, but he knows Randy is right. He is scared out of his mind, but he knows that Dean is trying with all his might. He just needs to take this chance and just follow through with this. "Yeah, I know what you mean Randy, he seems to be pretty special in my book, but won't admit that to him, he will grow a big ego head if I do..."

Randy laughs at that statement, knowing Roman was right about that. But it was good to see Roman loosened up a bit.

"Seems like Randy has Roman relaxed more. Hopefully that is a sign that things won't be so awkward on the flight home."

Dean looks over quickly and sees Roman and Randy laughing. It was a good sigh that maybe...just maybe things wont look so bad going home. "Yeah, he does, doesn't he?"

"Dean, trust me when I say this, don't let him go. He seems to be a good guy from what I seen this week. But he seems very distrustful of other people, but I'm sure you know why, and that is none of my business, but don't rush him either. This is all new to him, you have given him a second chance at life again. Something that he probably didn't think was possible. He is the first guy that we have seen you with in the 6 years I have known you, so he has to be pretty fucking special to you if that is the case. We were starting to wonder if you were gonna die an old man by himself. Damn, so just meet him half way and don't rush him into anything. Let things progress a bit. Just don't overwhelm him. You have the tendency to do that." Seth chuckles as Dean glares at him, knowing he was right, but wasn't gonna let him know that.

"Fuck you Seth, asshole..."

Seth just shakes his head as he smiles at Dean, he has no clue what he is in for...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean and Roman dropped off Seth and Randy at their house before heading to Dean's. Both were nervous as hell and the flight didn't help much. Both couldn't really speak to each other, so Seth and Randy helped with the conversation. Dean couldn't help but sneak in some looks while Roman was talking to Randy and Seth was talking to him. But once they got dropped off, then they knew they were on their own, for now.

The limo pulls up to Dean's house, which looked more like an apartment complex. Roman couldn't believe what he was seeing. They stepped out and Roman looked around. There had to be at least 20 windows on just the front of the house, he couldn't imagine what the back or inside look like. But it was just beautiful.

"Come on Roman, I will show you around and where you will be sleeping, at least for tonight, and then tomorrow, you can see the guest house, okay?" Dean said as he started walking up the stairs with his bags in his hand. Roman just stood there, he had never seen something so gorgeous in his life. This was only what dreams where made of.

Dean then notices that Roman didn't respond so he looked back and sees Roman still by the limo with his bags. "Hey Roman? Are you coming, or are you gonna stand there like a statue?"

Roman shakes his head and picks up his bags and follows Dean into the house.

Once inside, he about dropped everything he had. He was like a scene out of a movie. The staircase on each side curved to the top, meeting the second floor. The ceiling had to have been at least 20 feet tall if not higher. The mahongy and cream white color adored the surrounding area. It was just, he had no words to describe this place. "You LIVE here? By yourself?" was all Roman could muster out. He was just in shock at how big and beautiful this place is.

Dean chuckled at Roman's expression. He looks shocked at the place he lived, but after making the money he is making, he could afford it and he bought it once it became available. "Yeah, I do live here, and yes, by myself. It doesn't take much to keep the place clean, I usually have a cleaning crew come in three times a week to spruce the place up. Here, let me show you where you are staying for the night..." He picks up the bags and heads up the stairs, Roman, not taking his eyes off the place, follows him carefully.

Once the got to the top, the head right and go down the hallway. The third door on their left, he opens and walks in. "This is going to be where you are staying for tonight. Its not very big-"

"Could have fooled me, this room is bigger than the last place I stayed in! Damn, the bed is fucking huge as well!"

"It's a California King bed. The biggest I could get at the moment.."

"Damn, how big do you want your bed to be? The size of fucking Canada?" Roman roamed the room, and seeing just how big the bed really was, it was in the center under the window with at least 10 feet of room on each side. _Yeah, small my ass Dean...damn_, he thought as he heads over to the king bed and gently touches it. It felt soft.

Dean smirks as he watches Roman by the bed. "Well, I was aiming for Asia size, but I guess this will have to do. Besides, a big bed is a lonely bed. Thinking I should have gotten a smaller size. But I kinda like that its big in here. Makes the room look the right size, if that makes sense."

Roman looks at Dean, arching a brow by his comments. Like he knows something is gonna happen in that bed. Dean, meanwhile, smiles, showing those dimples that seems to be literally dented in his cheeks. "Yeah, guess it kinda does.." he replied as he goes and sits on the bed to test it out.

"I'll let you get comfortable while I go and take my stuff to my room, which, if you need anything, it directly across the hall. You have a your own bathroom right behind that door", he pointed to his right which is the door by the dresser. "It has everything you need for tonight."

"Thanks Dean, seriously, for everything you have done for me, I am not sure how to repay you, but I will repay the kindness you bestowed upon me. I am forever grateful. Thank you." Roman had been wanting to say that for a while now, but it seemed like never the right time. Now that they are alone in his house, seems like it was the perfect time.

"It's not a problem Roman. Honestly, I did what I thought was right and you seem to be a decent guy that was down on their luck. I hope that changes. We start back at my company in two days. I'm not going in until Tuesday so it gives me and you an extra day to rest and get you settled in."

Roman nods as Dean smiles, "I'm going to my room now, holler if you need anything, okay?" Roman nods yes and Dean heads out the door and closes it. Both men sigh as they let out their breath they didn't realize they were holding. Dean leans back on the door as Roman sits down on the bed. Both have no idea where to go from here. Both are nervous as hell.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

About an hour later, Dean walks out of his room and looks across. Roman's door is still shut, but he hears what he thinks is him mumbling to himself. Knowing Roman didn't lock the door, he slowly opens it and hears some moaning coming from the bathroom. He quietly walks over and listens in on what Roman is doing.

_"Fuck...why does his mouth have to feel so good on my lips? I want those lips on my cock, sucking me off. Fuck, I want to be inside that ass of his, bet he feels so fucking tight..."_

Dean's eyes go wide, he knows Roman is talking about him, but damn if he isn't a damn good dirty talker, fuck, he was starting to feel hard just listening to him. He starts to slowly put his hand down his shorts and starts to rub his hard on shaft up and down. He isn't the one to top, but damn if he wouldn't for him. He looks so damn hot do this.

_"Deeeean, fuck you feel so fucking good, suck me off baby, suck me off hard, fuck...I need to feel you Dean, bet your dick feels so good inside my ass too..."_

Dean was getting massively turned on by all this. As he starts to stroke, he peeks inside and sees Roman stroking himself in the see through shower. _He was fucking huge, his dick was long and hard. Never seen a man's dick that well developed. God really spent some time on this man and blessed him in ways he didnt' think was possible. _Dean thought as he sees Roman's head is back as he bucks himself into his hand, stroking himself fast. He has one hand on the wall to keep himself up, and the other hand doing its job. Dean is mesmerized by the scene as he continues to stroke himself as well. He thought that night he watched Roman jerk himself off on the bed, this was fucking hotter than that, if that was even possible.

_"God, almost there, fuck Dean, I'm so close, please make me fucking cum, keep sucking that cock, don't stop...fuck..right there baby, you suck it so good..."_

This time, Dean had to run, literally run out of the room and into his room. He quietly closes it, locks it and looks down and sees his dick standing straight up. He knows he needs to get off, its been fucking too long since he had sex and Roman is the one to do it, just not right now. He walks over to the his bed, pulls out a box that was under it, opens it and sees a blow up male doll. He needed to get off and now and his hand won't do it either. He needs Roman's mouth, but this will have to do for now. He will get rid of it once him and Roman get it together. He lays the doll on the bed as he straddles the the head. He slides his dick in the hole that represents the mouth and starts pumping. He balls the pillow as he thrusts fast, _fuck, this is too much, fucking Roman got my ass all fucking hard and shit. But fuck if he doesn't get me all fucking turned on and shit..._Dean knew he was close, he puts his face in the pillow, just in case Roman was done in the shower, and keeps pounding the doll's hole. He bites the pillow knowing he was so close, so so close to letting go. Moments later, he explodes, hard, harder than he has even climaxed. He lets himself thump down on top of the doll as he goes limp. Trying to catch his breath as he lays there, wondering how the hell he came so hard at just watching Roman jerk off, fuck, if this is what happens just by watching, what the fuck is gonna be like when it actually happens between them two?

Meanwhile, Roman is extremely close to climaxing as well..._"Almost there, almost there baby, your mouth feels so good baby, just a few more sucks..."_ then without warning, he moans loudly as he came all over the tile below the shower, hard, he keeps pumping it all out until he goes limp, watching the water wash away the white stuff down the drain. He leans on the tile, trying to catch his breath, wondering how the hell thinking of Dean makes him get off that hard and that much. "Damn it to hell, Dean has got me in such a way that just thinking of him gets me off hard, fuck..."

He washes up and grabs a towel as he heads back to his bed, he really needs to figure out what to do with Dean. He now knows he can't let him go, at least without feeling him. It's like his body craves his touch and he knows it. He never had someone, let a lone a guy, make him feel like this. Maybe Randy is right, he needs to at least try...what is the worst that can happen?

Moments later, he hears a knock. "Come in Dean..." he spoke loudly as he puts on his shirt.

Dean walks in like nothing happened, or at least he hopes it doesn't show that it happened. "Hey, just wanted to see if you were hungry? Cause I am heading down to the kitchen to make something to eat."

Dean sees that Roman looks good in grey shorts and black shirt, showing his features of both his tribal tattoo and his muscles that lined his chest. He was definately looking good. Seeing him in the shower, naked, was icing on the cake. "Sure, let me just put my towel up and then we can go..." Roman then turned and headed back into bathroom and hung his towel up. He came back out and sees Dean by the door. Smiling softly, he heads over as Dean heads out the door and to the kitchen. This was going to be an interesting night for sure.

**Not liking this chapter too much, but hope you enjoyed a little bit of this. Let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews for the story. Glad ya'll are liking this. Wasn't sure how you all were feeling about it, its one of my favorite to write. Anyways, hope you continue to let me know how it is! Enjoy!**

A month after moving in with Roman, they were pretty much on a schedule. Dean would leave about 6am for his office routine, while Roman started at around 8am in the lumber yard. He was actually doing quite well in that department. His boss, Ryback as they call him, has praised him on numerous occasion on a job well done. He caught on faster than most new hires would. He learned more in one month than most would in 6 months. He even Roman in for is assistant supervisor positon to both Dean and Seth, which made them both smile. They both knew that he would make a good impression on the lumber crew, especially Ryback, who is their bigget critic when it comes to those who pulls their weight around. And with Roman's physical nature, he fit in quite well there. And Roman, was happy to find something that didn't require him sucking dick or pussy all the time to survive. He really did owe Dean his life for this. He also moved into the guesthouse about a week after they arrived. It was a nice little private area, but at the same time, he missed seeing Dean at night. He figured Dean didn't want to be around him much, but at least he didnt' kick him out totally.

"Roman, Ryback said you put away six pillars of lumber today in the warehouse, is that true" Dean asked as he came into the living room, loosing up his tie after being done for the day.

"Yeah, is that okay? I mean, was I not suppose to?" Roman replied nervously as he is afraid that he screwed up. He really loved this job as it was the first one that he truly enjoyed doing. He loved being outside and sweating it off. It makes him look like he is useful in a good way and not in a bad way as he had been growing up.

Dean holds his hands up..."No, that is fine, as a matter of fact, it put us ahead of schedule by two weeks. Which makes my client very happy. Which is what brings in the money. My client wasn't expecting that until the end of the month, so to be ahead of schedule is great. Ryback has also put in that you be his assistant already. And trust me, he isn't easy to impress."

Roman's eyes got wide when Dean mentioned the assistant position. He couldn't believe he would asked for him. He didn't do anything that he wasn't suppose to do. "Umm...I didn't do anything anybody else wouldn't have done."

"Maybe not, but Ryback sees what a hard worker you have been since you started. Yes, he has had his doubt about you at first as he does with any new hires, but you came in and you worked hard for him. Something that doesn't happen very often. Dont' get me wrong, I have a good crew down there, but at the same time, you gone out of your way more than they have. They literally don't like to work longer than they have to, whereas, you don't care if you work until nightfall. That is what he appreicates about you. And as for the assistant position, you start that in two weeks. And it comes with a $1000 bonus and a $5 dollar pay raise."

Roman looked at Dean like he grew another head, he couldn't believe what he just heard. A bonus and a pay raise? He sat down on the couch and ran his hand through his hair. It worried Dean in a way because he didn't seem very happy about it. He walked over to where Roman was and sat next to him, he was careful not to touch him since...well, since they both didn't know where the other stood.

"Roman? You okay man?"

"Yeah, guess its a lot to digest. I mean, I feel you are just doing this cause I'm living here in the guesthouse. Like some type of favortism if you will."

Dean gets up and walks over to the bar area and gets out a bottle of whiskey. He pours himself one and walks over to the chair away from the Roman. "I am highly offended by that statement Roman. You should know by now that I pay my employees quite well, for you to make such a statement like that does not sit well with me." Dean then takes the liquor and gulps it down in one shot, looking at Roman, who is now looking down at his hands. He seems quite embarassed by what he said. He should be grateful instead of ignorant.

"I'm sorry Dean...it wasn't my intention to insult you in any way. Just not use to all this, you know? I'm barely getting use to making money honestly as it is. I've never been rewarded in a way that didn't involved any type of degrading sexual gratification. I do appreicate what you have done, don't think I don't. Again, I'm sorry..." Roman replied softly, not knowing if Dean would understand where he is coming from. He hadn't mean to insult him, just saying how he felt. Which in this case, didn't go to well.

When Dean didn't respond, he took that as it was time for him to head to the guesthouse, he doesn't call it his place because its not his, he is just, well a guest. He gets up and looks at Dean, who still hasn't looked at him, instead, Dean looks at his empty glass. Roman sighs as he heads out the back and to the place he called home for a bit.

Dean sighs as he pulls out his phone and hits Seth's number. He knows Roman isn't use to all this, but it did kinda hurt him when he said what he said. Roman hadn't mean as it came out, but Dean can be stubborn. He just wants to take care of Roman like he should.

"Hey Dean, what's up?"

"Thinking I fucked up with Roman just now and I am not sure what to do at the moment..."

"What did you do?" yelled Randy on the line. "Sorry, got you on speaker at the moment. We are getting dinner ready. What did you do?"

"No problem, Randy can listen in, maybe offer advice as well..." he said as he sets the phone on speaker as well since he is alone. He puts the phone on the table as he takes his jacket and tie off this time. He unbuttons the top two buttons to help loosen up some air. "I kinda made Roman feel like shit."

"And how did you do that Dean?"

"Well, I told him about Ryback wanting him as an assistant and told him the money perks that went with it. He didn't really seem to like it."

"What did you offer him?"

"$1000 bonus and a $5 dollar raise..."

"*whistles* damn Dean, seriously? We don't ever offer bonuses that high and damn sure not the much of a raise..." Seth said in a high tone. "Most of our seasoned workers don't get a raise that high in a short amount of time."

"I know, and he doesn't know that either, but Ryback doesn't impress easily as you know, and he couldn't stop talking about him being a hard worker. The hardest he has had in the two years he's been with us. I mean, we are two weeks ahead of schedule on the Hunter's account."

"Seriously, we are? He moved THAT much of the lumber in that warehouse?"

Dean chuckles a bit, "Yeah, he finished the rest today, all six huge pillars full of lumber for him. And it only took him three weeks to do that. I wasn't expecting it to be done until after the end of the month. But Ryback said he finished it up today, and now we can start of Michael's account tomorrow. But to show that I was serious about his position, I offered the money to him. He thought I only offered it to him cause he lives here. Was kinda insulted by that to be honest.."

"Well, it doesn't look good to him because he does live there..." Randy said as he spoke up. "It makes him look like a charity case, and before you go off, I am not saying that you are treating it that way, I am just saying that it may feel that way to him. Think about it from his point of view. He went from trying to barely survive doing the unthinkable, to living in a place that he only dreamed of and the money he never thought he would be making. From what I have seen being around him the last month, he seems to really want to do things on his own, but is grateful for the help. But you have to also keep in mind that this is all new to him. He doesn't want to lose your respect or the feelings you still have for him. He just wants to be treated with the respect that he treats you with. And not to take his feelings lightly, you get what I am saying?"

Dean sighs as he runs his hands through his mess hair. He really didn't think of it that way, and he damn sure isn't a charity case either. He really has some real feelings for him that he kept kinda hidden from him since their kiss on the beach. He just wanted to give him everything he had to offer.

"Yeah, I do get what you are saying, I just...I just want to give him everything he deserves. And he deserve to be happy and carefree. I don't want him to struggle anymore. I just want him to know that he is appreicated and respected at work. I hadn't meant for him to feel like he didn't deserve anything he got so far. I just want to help him is all."

"Dean..." Seth said after listening to both Randy and Dean. "Randy is right, I know your heart is in the right place, just don't overdo it. Let things gradually happen. Ask if he would like to take the position right now, or if he wants to wait a bit until he is more comfortable. As for the bonus, you can tell him that will happen at the end of the year like the others so that it doesn't look like he is getting any type of favoritism. As for the raise, you could just say that the raise is for when or if he accepts the offer. Don't put him on the spot like that. It isn't fair to him to be in that spot like that. Instead, just have Ryback do an evaluation for the next month and see if he is still on top of things or if he slacks off. But just let him decide, okay? He is a good guy Dean, don't screw this up."

"I know, I know...I'm just scared guys...I really am..."

"Why are you scared Dean?" Randy asked before Seth could.

"We haven't even kissed since that time on the beach-"

"WHAT? What the fuck are you waiting for? The fucking mating season to start or some shit? I mean, he has been around you for a month here and you haven't even kissed again? What kind of voodoo shit is that?"

"Fuck you Seth, how long did it take before you kissed Randy and MEANT it? Not like a damn fuck me kiss either..."

"About a week.."

"No it didn't Seth and you know it...it took about two months after we met before we actually bared our feelings."

"You didnt have to take his side Randy...Dean hasn't been fucking laid in MONTHS...or in his case, a fucking year. What the hell does he have to lose Randy, huh? I mean, he lives with him for heaven sakes!"

"Actually asshole, he lives in the guest house like we planned a while ago, and for your information, I fucked two guys in the last year thank you very much!"

"And that I didn't need to know Dean, I done lost my fucking appitite just now with an image of Dean fucking a random guy...ugh!"

"Oh like listening to your fucking session with Randy is any better. I didn't need to know that Randy has a stripper pole in the fucking living room and that you both fucked on that pole as he stripped for you..."

"Oh god...you didn't tell him that shit, did you Seth?"

"Well, had to tell him what he was missing...he needs to explore his sesual side, get the sexual prowless going...you know...at least he doesnt' know about the sex clamp you use on my dick..."

"OKAY...I am gonna be going now, thanks Randy...and thanks Seth for that disgusting image you just gave me. Bye guys!"

Dean hung up before anyone could say anything else. He loved Seth, but damn his vulgar mouth sometimes. He really didnt' need an image of their sex life. He barely has on himself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Roman stands by the window after taking a shower and wearing only briefs at the moment. He hasn't meant to insult Dean, in fact, he has been grateful for what he has done for him as of late. He knows he means well, he just doesn't want the favortism to happen. He just wants to earn everything on his own. But at the same time, he knows that Dean doesn't do this for very many people. His feelings for Dean is a big weigh factor as well. He knows that he wants to do this because of their feelings that they may have for each other. But he also wants a fair shot too. He just wants to earn it the right way, no problems if they find out he lives with the head honcho.

Roman is interrupted with his thoughts by a couple of soft knocks. He quickly puts on a pair of lose basketball shorts nearby and answers the door.

"Hi Dean", he said as he opens the door wide. Dean holds his breath in as he sees Roman standing there shirtless and the shorts hanging down to his v line on his hips. What ever conversation he was planning on having at the moment has left his mind.

"Oh sorry, let me put a shirt on..." Roman said as he blushes a bit. Even though they only shared that one kiss, he still thinks and jerks to him often. Like he wants to touch him, but doesn't know if Dean will return the favor. He heads back over to the window with the shirt that was laying right next to him on the chair. He goes to grab it and put it on.

"No...no...please, it's okay..." Dean walks in and shuts the door, swallowing hard. This stops Roman in his tracks, but he doesnt' turn around. Dean walks up behind Roman, close enough to breath on him. "I like seeing you like this Roman...you look fucking hot right now..." He takes one hand and softly strokes on finger down the middle of his back, making Roman shudder at the touch. The lumberyard has done you a huge favor on your shoulders and back."

Roman bites his bottom lips to keep from moaning at the touch that has deprived him for so long. He closes his eyes as Dean traces down his back to his waistline, and all the way back up, which makes Roman ball his fists up at the mere sensual touch. "Fuck...Dean, dont' start something you can't finish right now...cause I can't promise nothing won't happen..." he mumbles as he feels Dean take both of his hands and places them on his hips to bring him closer.

"Not starting anything you don't want to happen right now Roman...and that I don't want to happen either..." he responded breathlessly as he places soft kisses on Roman's back, which almost made Roman's knees give out. "You can stop me if you really want to Roman...but I know you won't right now..." Dean whispers as he continues the kissing assault, knowing Roman won't stop him even if we wanted too.

Roman turns around after that little ministrations, grabs Dean's face and plants a hard kiss on him. The clash of the teeth and lips that is assaulting Dean's lips at the moment. This takes Dean by surprise but he quickly gives into the kiss as he moans loudly while Roman uses his tongue to force open Dean's mouth for entrance. Dean obeys and lets him in as he pulls Roman closer to him, chest to chest touching. Roman continues the hard kiss, moaning and groaning as he wraps his arms around Dean's neck and pulls on his hair a little, making him yelp and Roman sucks the bottom lips. The taste of Dean was everything he imagined at the moment. The touch he had so richly dreamed about after their first kiss was right there in his arms. Feeling Dean's dick on his is making him harder than he has been in a long time. It's like his dream of having Dean is right in front of him. He doesn't want to rush it, but damn if it wasn't right there for him to take.

After a few moments, they break away due to lack of oxygen between them. While both try to catch their breath, Dean reaches up and undoes Roman's bun, letting his long black hair fall over his shoulders. "So fucking beautiful Roman, you have no idea how fucking hot you look right now..." Dean's blue eyes shines with lust as Roman's grey eyes matched it. "How often do you jerk yourself off to me Roman, huh? How often do you dream of fucking me hard and fast?"

"Dean..." as he unbuttons the shirt Dean was wearing and letting it fall off of him. Making his eyes dialate more. Dean smirks as he waits for the answers he just asked Roman, while pushing for more.

"No, how often do you fucking want me to fuck you, even though you don't bottom? How often do you dream that you fuck me, kiss me, ravage me..how often?"

" . " he gritted as Dean gently bites down on his earlobe making Roman suck in the air at the mere touch. His dick is already hard and feeling the pre cum forming in his briefs. And he knows Dean's is just as hard.

Dean takes Roman's hand as they break away for a bit, both panting after their little foreplay. "You trust me Roman?" Roman cocks an eyebrow at the question as Dean takes his hand into his. "Do you trust me?" he asked again.

Roman nods as Dean leads them to Roman's bedroom...

**Now I get to go run and hide at this little cliffhanger I am known for...bwahahahaahahahahaaha!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! Hope you are enjoying as much as I am writing this! Those reviews are what keeps this story going, so please leave a little note and let me know what you think! :)**

Roman stood straight up with sweat and a hard on. "Damn it! I really wish these fucking dreams would go away. Fucking damn it!" He fell asleep after leaving Dean's house to do some thinking. He sat on the couch trying to figure out what his next step was regarding what Dean had offered him. But after a few moments, he laid down on the couch and went to sleep. He didn't think he would go off into dreamland and ended up a wet dream. He was having a lot of those lately and it was really starting to get to him...badly. Even after moving to the guest house and away from Dean, he thought it would subside, but it hasn't. And frankly, he wasn't in the mood for this shit. "This is really getting ridiculous...it seems Dean seems to find his way into EVERY dream I have. Just fucking hell..." he sighs as he gets up and heads to the bathroom so he can take care of himself while taking a shower, a routine that seems to be neverending right now.

About 30 minutes later, he comes out in clean clothes and his hair is put in a bun. He managed to handle himself for a bit, but he really doesn't know how much longer he can wait until the real thing happens, if it does, that is. His hand can only do some much before he has to feel the real thing... He gets set to head into the kitchen for something to eat when he heard the door knock. He sighs, knowing its Dean, wipes his face again before heading over and answering the door.

"Hey", he said as he opens the door and sees Dean standing right there. _Fuck he is hot and sexy right now, but good thing he didn't come by earlier, would have been fucking embarassing _he thought as he smiles softly at the blue eyed man in front of him.

"Hi Roman, may I come in?" he asked politely, trying to respect Roman's space, even though the place was once his ex, he still owned the building and didn't want to intrude if he was busy.

"Sure, come on in," he said as he stepped aside and allowed Dean to come inside.

"Thanks, I hope I am not bothering you with anything of importance.."

"Dean, why are you talking to me like I am a stranger at the moment?" Roman was confused by Dean's attitude at the moment. He hasn't talked to him like this in the whole time he's known him. It has caught him off guard honestly.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to interrupt anything you had going on at the moment. I wanted to come by and talk if that was okay.."

"Sure, but please quit with the stranger talk, it's weird and uncomfortable."

"Understood.." Dean replied as he walked over to the couch and sat down. "Come over and join me Roman, I think we need to talk about what happened earlier..."

Roman sighs again, not knowing what to expect, walks over to the couch area and sits in the chair next to the couch. He just didn't trust himself sitting next to him on the couch. Especially after the dream he had just little while ago.

"Look, I want to apologize for putting you on the spot. I didn't realize that it was bothering you when you got offered the position. I was just going on what Ryback mentioned and it made me feel good to know that I picked someone who did a great job at what they do. You have shown more enthusiam on the job in one month than most people has had in an entire year. Ryback has been my foreman since he started working for me two years ago, and in that two years, no one has ever impressed him the way you have. You honestly take your job very seriously and he sees that. But, I shouldn't have pressured you into taking a position that you didn't feel you were ready for."

"It's okay Dean, honestly, I just want to be on the job a little bit longer before I accept any kind of promotion. How would it look if I took a promotion after being here for a month when there have been some that's been here for a year or more? I don't want any problems working there, especially if they know I am living on your property. It would look as if it was favoritism and I don't want that."

"I understand, but also know this, no one except me and Seth knows you live here. It's no one else's business what you do or where you live personally. So they have no clue about that. Ryback honestly saw in you what he hasn't seen in anyone else since he has been here. As a matter of fact, you are the first and ONLY one that ever got a 100 on the probabtion evaluation period. No one else had ever gotten a perfect score. The closest one he gave was Cody Rhodes, our contruction laborer, and that was a 95. The fact that you got one of our highest paid clients their lumber three weeks earlier was short of a miracle and we have been dealing with him for a year, and this is the fastest we have ever fullfilled his warehouse. So when Ryback approached me with an assistant idea, I jumped at it, simply because he saw in you what I saw in you. A guy that is a hardworker and that wants to just do his best."

Roman stood there kinda wide eyed, he didn't think Ryback thought that highly of him like that. To know that he impressed him in such a way that has never happened in his life, it made him kinda misty eyed a bit, but he fought back that cause he didn't want to show that weak side of him.

"Look, Roman, I know that is a lot to digest, but honestly, that promotion has nothing to do with me. I do know what goes on in my lumber yard, but this was all Ryback. I just simply agreed with him. But, what I will do is this, I will hold off the bonus until the end of the year, Seth and I usually give all the employees a nice bonus at the end of the year as a way to say thank you for their hard work. And if you are interest in the position, I can hold it for you until you are comfortable enough to do it on your own. I don't want you to feel obligated to take it at all, but I will reserve it for you for whenever you feel you want it."

"Thank you Dean. I would love the promotion, but I will only take it under some conditions."

"Okay, shoot..."

Roman then scoots to the edge of the chair and places his elbows on his knees with his hands intertwined. "Well, first I would like to at least be on the job for three months, that way, he can slowly train me in what he would like for me to do for him, and it doesn't feel rushed. It would make the training easier on him cause I can both watch him when I can, and he can have me do some jobs that he would do, but in a slower manner. I don't want to take it and feel that I can't perform at my best."

"Okay, I agree with you on that one, so I will talk to Ryback in the morning and let him know what you would like to do, okay next?"

"Okay, #2, the raise is too high for me, no way do I deserve a $5 dollar raise after only a month, that is too much Dean."

"Let me tell you something Roman, honestly, you DO deserve that raise, that is one that I am not backing down from. You cleared a client's order earlier than ever, I stated that before. No one, again, has EVER done a lumber order that early. So don't fight me on that one, you will not win. There was only one other guy that got that big of a raise, so it's not something I take lightly, and no, I'm not giving it to you because you live here and I know you, it's because you truly earned it, and it was Ryback that asked for that raise for you, not me."

"Damn, does Ryback like me for EVERY thing?" Roman wasn't sure if he liked all this attention he has been getting from both men. The last time two men showed this much interest, he damn near ended up dead cause they wanted a threesome and he didn't want to do that. Not saying this would happen, but he was slightly uncomfortable about the whole thing.

"Honestly, he does. He has never had a worker that has shown such a natural talent at what he does like you have. And in a short amount of time. Roman," he said as he grabs his hands, making Roman's heart beat fast at the touch, "Look at me, please," he pleaded as Roman finally looks up at those blue eyes that seems to haunt him in those dreams he keeps having. "You need to realize that you have the talent with your hands and your mind. Yes, you had to have sex to survive, but you never have to worry about that again. You have a chance to show yourself that you can do whatever it is that you want. You don't need to rely on anyone to help you if you don't want to. The money you make now, you can do whatever you want. You can save it, you can invest, you can spend it on what you want, just whatever. All I am doing is just giving you a chance to start fresh and to show others you have what it takes to rule in whatever it is you want to do."

Roman looks back down, but Dean, takes one hand from his and gently uses his finger and lifts Roman's chin up to where those grey eyes meets his blue eyes. "Roman, please understand, I am not trying to make you feel uncomfortable in any way, I just want you to see what others see in you. I want you to know that you deserve all this."

"But I don't want anything handed to me on a silver platter, I want to earn my way..." he whispers softly as he looks at Dean's lips, licking his own, not realizing he is.

"But you aren't, you are earning everything so far. Trust me, Ryback is his own man, and not easy to please, he just sees a guy that is good at what he does and takes his job seriously, Roman, don't you realize just how much you are truly valued?" Dean breathes quicken a bit as he is really close to Roman's face, just enough to lean over and kiss those lips that he hasn't kissed since the beach in Bahamas.

Roman nods no as Dean and Roman both look at each other, both of them breathing a little quicker than before, "Well, you are valued, very much valued, but not just me and Seth, but by Ryback and I am sure others as well. Will you at least think on this before you make a decision?"

Roman swallows hard as he feels Dean's hot air breathing on him. "Yeah," he whispers, "I will think on it and get back to you tomorrow if that is okay..."

"Yeah, this is okay, just as long as you are happy with it when you make it, okay?" Dean slowly leans back, making some room between them again, kinda making Roman a little sad inside.

Dean gets up and walks over by the window, leaving Roman on the chair, in confusion as to what is going on.

"What's wrong Dean?"

Dean rubs his face as he tries to decide to ask him what he has been wanting to ask him for a while now. Yes, he is very attracted to Roman, yes, he wants him badly, BUT he doesn't want to rush this. Not like he did with Sami, he wants to take his time with Roman, give him what he deserves. Roman deserves happiness, and he hopes one day, he will be the one to give it to him, but for now, its baby steps, and he just hopes that Roman is on the same page as him.

"Dean? Talk to me, what's wrong?" Roman got up and walked slowly over to where Dean was, careful to not scare him since he seems to be in deep thought.

_Just ask him_

Dean chuckles at his inner voice telling him to go for it, but he hesitates a bit.

_Just ask HIM_

"Dean, you are scaring me man, what is going on?" he seems to plead with Dean, since his face is looking all kinds of confusion at the moment.

_JUST ASK HIM_

The inner voice was loud and clear on this one, and he heard it too. And he LISTENED.

"Umm, sorry, just thinking about something..." he seems to be ready to ask, but he is afraid of what is going to happen if he asked.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Dean scratches his head as Roman looks at him, trying to find out what is going on in his head.

"Not so much to talk about, but to ask you something personal, but I am not sure what you would say honestly..." he was nervous, Roman has never really seen Dean nervous like he is now.

"Okay, what did you want to ask me?"

Dean starts to kinda paced back and forth a bit, patting his chest with his hand as he does this, making Roman nervous now himself. "Ummm..." he chuckles without missing a beat. "I kinda wanna ask you...ummm..."

"Dean..." he softly says as he watches Dean continue to pace a little bit more. "Tell me, you are making me nervous watching you right now..."

Dean stops as he looks at Roman, he could see the nervousness in his eyes and he hadn't meant to put it there, but fuck, he was just as nervous as he was. "Sorry, just kinda hard for me to say what I want to say..."

"Okay, well, it's just me here, so I'm sure I can help if I can..."

_Oh, you can help me, you can fuck me into next week, wait WHAT? That wasn't the plan at the moment..._Dean laughs a bit, while Roman looks on like he has lost his mind for a bit...

"Roman, sorry, just a thought ran through and I didn't stop it...but I did want to ask you something important, or at least important in my opinion.."

"Okay..."

"Okay, here is goes,...ummm...you know that I have liked you for a while, but we never really got to be properly introduced or anything like that. So, what I would like to ask, if it is okay, if you would like to, you know...ummm...go out...with me...like on a date?" Dean's nervousness is quite cute and unexpected. He didn't think Dean would ask him out on a date, he thought they would get together occasionally and maybe fool around, but at the same time, he also wanted to know more about him too. Roman watched as Dean starts to bite his nail to keep from freaking out.

"Dean, you seriously asking me out on a date date?" Roman wasn't sure if Dean was serious or not even with the nervousness he was showing.

_Please say yes Roman, please say yes_ was what was going through Dean's mind as he looks at Roman, who had kinda a blank stare on his face, which Dean couldn't read at the moment. "Yeah, I am asking you out on a date date...funny huh?"

"Yeah Dean Ambrose, asking someone out on a date is like someone winning a million dollar scatch off, a very rare thing to do..."

"Oh, I see you have been talking to Seth and Randy, the bopsy twins..."

Roman laughs a little while Dean has that fake looking scowl, pretending he was offended, but that is all from nervousness he still feels at the moment.

"So, would you go out with me?"

Roman looks at Dean and sighs a bit, he did want to spend some time with him, but will a date help? Did he want to risk the chance of someone from his company seeing them together? Will he take what Seth and Randy told him last week in account? "_Take a chance on Dean, Roman_, _you never know where it could lead to. You two have already kissed once, and havent since then, take a chance Roman, seriously, he is a good guy and he deserves to be happy like you. There is something special about you if he had us meet you two days after he saved you. So that means something and the fact that he offered you a job and a place to stay, so please, if he does ask you out one day, take him up on his offer, you won't regret it if you do..._"

"Dean..."

**So...yes, I left it there in one of my loving cliffhangers...lol...so, what do you think his answer will be? Should he take the chance or no?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: My goodness, ya'll are so sweet in your reviews for the last chapter! Loved each and every one of them! Thank you so much! I hope to see them coming again! I hope you enjoy the little banter between our four guys in the next chapter! :)**

"I know I put you on the spot just now Roman, trust me, this isn't my forte to do. Hell, I have NEVER asked a guy out on a date before. You truly are the first one I've done this too..." Dean was rambling, while pacing back and forth, looking all nervous in front of Roman. "I don't want to mess anything up, so let me down gently if possible..."

Roman looked at him kinda wide eyed in and confusion. Why would he turn him down? He was just completely caught off guard and to be honest, he did have some set back he needs to get out.

"Dean...please stop and sit down...you are making me nervous right now with you pacing back and forth, I feel like by the end of this conversation, I am gonna need to dig a hole in the yard to fit the area you wore out with dirt."

Dean stops and smirks a bit. He nods and sits down in a near by chair. He looks up at Roman who now looks a little more relaxed. "Sorry, just not sure how to do this shit..."

Roman chuckles as he goes over and sits on the other chair that was on the other side of him with a small table in between them, at least he couldn't be distracted too bad by his body.

"Dean, it's okay, I am just as nervous as you are at the moment..."

"Why?"

"Well, why are you nervous, Dean? The man who owns half of the America's largest lumbering company is nervous around little old me..."

"Ummm, little you ain't Roman," Dean cut in as he looks Roman up and down," You and little do NOT belong in the same sentence".

Roman smiles inside as he tries to be serious with Dean, but Dean's face was kinda priceless when he said that. Guess he has got it for him that badly...

"Anyways, I am not gonna lie, I am nervous as hell. I mean, the owner of a company is asking me out on a date. And trust me, I don't get this at all. I have never been asked before, so it has caught me off guard to say the least. Not to mention that if we do go out, if anyone from the company will see us together. The last thing I need is any kind of problem with 'an employee sleeping with the boss' treatment from other employees."

"I get that you are nervous. Even with Sami, I have never asked anyone out on a date. It's really not my thing. I am more of a love and leave them type, but once I pick up someone that I am really intersted in, I usually go out of my way to make sure they have a good time. Hell, Sami and I fucked before we even went out. But I am not like that with you. As much as I am attracted to you, I don't want to fuck this up. Seth thought I was losing my shit when I said I wanted to ask you out. Randy wanted to check my fucking tempurature to make sure I wasn't sick or anything."

Roman laughed, in the short amount of time he's been around Randy, that would be something he would do.

"And trust me, they have been giving me so much grief to ask you out that after about three weeks of them prodding me, I finally relented and took the chance. As for your second issues, we would be going to a place where no one really knows us, so the chance of us running into anyone that works for me is absolute nil. I can understand the treatement you are talking about. I always have a policy that there is not dating with each other in the company. I don't care what department they work for, it's a huge no no for me and Seth."

"So why am I the exception Dean? I told you I don't want any special treatment-"

"Simple, because I already knew you before you started working for me. That's a difference right there. And plus, because it's my rule to break if I want to. And if Seth didn't want this to happen, he wouldn't have tried so hard to get me to do this. So, no, you are not the exception, you aren't getting special treatment at all. And simply, they don't know that we would be doing this, it's no one's business but our own. When you are at work, I don't bother you and you don't bother me. We would know how to keep personal and professional seperate. I don't see you when you are at work unless I have to come down there to handle anything, which I haven't had to do since Ryback took over as my foreman. With my co owning with Seth, we have meetings all day long as well as business trips we take during the day if required. So, next issue..."

_Damn, Dean isn't playing here. He seems to have the answers I want to hear, but is it what I need to hear?_ The thought was running through his head as he listened to what Dean had to say. He still has reserves about bending the rules just to suit him. "Okay...we are still not done with that topic, but will let it go for a bit. The next one is, I am not sure how to do this date thing. I've never done it before, not even in high school. It's always been just hanging out and fucking. Never really a relationship kinda person. Truth be known, I am petrified of getting hurt."

"I can understand that totally. When I came home and walked in on Sami and Kevin that night, I felt like my heart broke in a million pieces. I really loved him, being with him for four years was something of a record with me, cause like you, I didn't date, I fucked who I wanted. But with Sami, it was different. We both had some things in common, but we both also has tempers that balanced us out. We got along for the most part, but then the last 6 months, it kinda burned out. Not saying that we didn't love each other, or at least on my end, but that maybe it wasn't meant to last any further. So I blamed myself for a while, because I should have ended it when we both felt it wouldn't go any further. But I guess, I was in denial until that night."

"I'm sorry you had to do through that, kinda shitty if you ask me. I am surprised you didn't kill the fuckers when you walked in on them. That was always my biggest fear, is being cheated on. I am very loyal to I am with, which is why I don't really do relationships. I put my heart on the line when I am with someone, I give them my all, love, respect, loyalty, honesty, open communtication, etc. I don't play games. I don't do secrets well at all. I rather be hurt by the truth then by a lie. I am very honest, so what I say, you know damn well is gonna be the truth."

Dean liked that Roman was upfront in his fears and nervousness. Cause he felt the same way. He knew where he was coming from. In the last 6 years, he never really found the guy he was looking for, I mean, REALLY looking for. Then all of a sudden, Roman comes into his life and fucks it up, but in a good way.

"So, since you don't do relationship, I am assuming this means no, doesn't it? I mean, I don't want to pressure you or anything like that, we can just be friends, if that is what you want."

"I never said no to you, did I?"

"But you haven't said yes either..."

"Dean, look at me..." Dean looks over to Roman, whose eyes bore through his soul at the moment, nervous that he was gonna say no and that be that. He knows if this does happen, he was through trying to find anyone to share is life with. All he knows, is Roman is it for him..._Holy shit, did I just think that?_ He thought as his heart and mind work in overdrive. "I know it took a lot for you to ask me out, as I know, from watching you, that this isn't your style. But just because I am not into relationships, doesn't mean I am not into maybe dating for a bit...so to answer your question, yes, I will go out with you, just to see how this goes. I really like you Dean, but I am just scared at the moment, so just be patient with me on this, okay?"

At that moment, Roman could have sworn he saw bright lights surrounding Dean. The look on Dean's face was priceless. His eyes were gleaming as bright as his teeth that he just showed as he smiled as big as the Grand Canyon. No doubt he just made Dean's day with his answer. "You won't regret this Roman, I promised you. Would tomorrow night be okay? And to make it more comfortable, Randy and Seth will be there."

"Excited are we? And a double date as well?"

Dean just smirked at the question, truth be known, Roman had NO idea just how excited he really is at he moment. "I guess you could say that." He winked. "And yes, it will be a double date setting, so that you and I will be less nervous. They want to help out."

"Sure, tomorrow night will be fine since I am off for the weekend. But I don't have anything to wear though..."

"No worries, tomorrow afternoon, we will go do some shopping for some clothes, not just for tomorrow night, but for some regular clothes wear as well."

"Just where are we going tomorrow night?" he asked curiously. He admits, he is nervous as hell because he doesn't know what to expect.

"Guess you will have to be surprised, won't you?" Dean gets up and smiles as he starts to head to the door. "I am gonna leave you to yourself for the night Roman. Thanks for hearing me out about the position and for taking a chance on a date with me."

"That is no problem on the promotion, thank you for hearing me out. And as for the date, I am sure we will have fun."

Roman gets up himself as Dean opens the door. He turns around and smiles with a small wave as he closes the door, leaving Roman with a small smile of his own on his face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So, you got Roman to go out with us tomorrow night as planned?" Seth asked as Dean put him on speaker phone while getting undressed in the bedroom after leaving Roman for the night.

"It took some convicing, but yes, he finally agreed to go with us."

"Why? Its only movie night at our house."

"Well..."

"Dean, what the hell did you do?"

"I asked him out on a date for tomorrow night and made this a double date to a nice dinner out of town."

"OHHHHHHHH...Dean wants Roman's lollipop badly if he is taking him out of town dinner!"

"Shut the fuck up Randy! I know you want to suck Seth's ice cream cone while on the phone, but this shit is serious!"

Randy laughs at Dean's words as Seth speaks up. "Dude, are you serious? A double date with us by going out of town tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, he seems to be so nervous and is afraid of being hurt, so I want to show him that not everyone is out to hurt him. Seth, fuck, I am nervous as shit because I never asked anyone out on a date before, so this shit is new to me."

"Ahhh...Randy, our baby boy is finally growing up...awwwwww..."

"Seth, you are fucking lucky you aren't here right now, I would have dumped this fucking soda all over your ass..."

"And I would be licking it all off of him like a popsicle too..."

"That is fucking gross Randy!" Dean shaking off the mental image that is now engraved into his brain for life.

"Yeah, but Dean, at least Randy is getting some, in one shape or another. You know you been wanting Roman's log for a while now. Shit, you done seen him naked before, so you know you been wanting that strudel in your mouth."

"Oh my God..." Dean's face turned about 15 shades of red from this conversation. And the worse part? Both Seth and Randy are having a blast embarrassing him in the process. He just wants to take Roman out on a date, not a fucking quick romp in the sheets. "You guys are just...ugh..."

Dean shakes his head as he tries to get the plans for tomorrow night in place. He wants to take him to the cafe about an hour from there. "Can we please talk about the date tomorrow night, no more of your plans of sexual conquest 101."

Randy and Seth both cleared their throats to keep from laughing further, it was fun to pick on Dean like this, especially since he is all giddy over a certain Samoan guy. "Okay, fine, for now...what did you have in mind? And by the way, you owe us one Dean."

Yeah yeah yeah, so add it to my growing tab you have hidden in that mind of yours...I was thinking the cafe that we went to last year."

"AJ's Love Machine Cafe?"

"No! Jericho's place, The Lionhouse" Dean blew out a sigh, these two guys were gonna be the death of him. "Sheesh, why did you say AJ's?"

"Cause, it was a hint and besides, that is what you are Dean, the love machine, so why not?"

"Fuck you, if you two don't wanna help, then just fucking say so!" He was getting annoying at the moment. This is the exact reason why he doesn't want to say anything else, it was getting kinda pissed.

"Whoa, calm down, just having a little fun..."

"Yeah, well, its getting fucking annoying. I'm trying to prove to Roman that I can show him a good time and you two just want to fucking crack jokes all the dame time."

"Hey Dean, we are sorry, we just excited that you are taking the next step. We just never seen you like this so it was easy to joke about it. We didn't think it was affecting you in a way. We will help in what ever we can."

Dean takes a deep breath, he knows they are just helping, but joking about it wasn't the right time for it. "It's fine, I just don't want to fuck this up guys."

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah Randy?"

"Just be yourself. He already likes you for who you are, just dont' change now. I am sure he is just as nervous as you are. The Lionhouse is a perfect place to start your first date, and we would be happy to help in that area. Anything else planned after dinner though?"

"Now, that's where I am stuck at..I don't know what he likes."

"Maybe we can go to Roddy Piper's place, The Pit, for some good old fashion pool and beer time afterwards? That is always an icebreaker to know if he likes pool or not. There is a bowling alley just right down the street if that's what he likes. Either way, we will be there for you two."

"Thanks Randy, you must really like Roman if you are suggesting these places..."

"Dean, Seth and I are happy that you have somebody you are interested in. It's about time you get some happiness going and Roman seems like a good guy that was down on his luck. But at the same time, he seems to need friends that won't stab him in the back either. So yeah, I do like Roman, he seems to be a good fit for you."

"I have to agree with Randy, Dean. We finally meet someone you seem to like and we just want to make sure he feels welcomed. He's a good guy, Dean."

"Thanks you two, that means a lot. I just want him to have a good time, you know?"

"Oh, he will, especially since you will be eyeing his lollipop that whole time!"

"RANDY!"

"Night Dean!" Randy said as he hangs up the phone laughing. He always had to have the last word. Dean shakes his head as he locks his phone. He goes to take a shower and gets ready for bed as he starts to plan the night with Roman in his mind. It's gonna be a long and nervous day and evening for the both of them.

**A/N: So, whatcha think so far? Feed me some reviews! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: guess people didn't like the last chapter...lol...but I do want to make this clear, I am not rushing their love story, I know all of you want them to screw already, but I don't want them jumping into this fast, I want this to go slow as they both have severe trust issues, if you don't like the story, don't read, plain and simple. But I do hope you guys stick this out, there is a lot to come. To those that are reading and reviewing, thank you, every little one counts in my book. Gives me a reason to keep going. Enjoy! :)**

The four men arrived at the The Lionhouse for their dinner. After eating and making light conversations, they sit there and try to be non chalant about their surroundings. They are planning on going to the The Pit down the street. Both Roman and Dean were nervous and awkward to say the least. Seth and Randy are trying their best to keep it light and funny. Dean kept stealing looks at Roman, who looked sharp. He was wearing a light blue polo shirt with dark blue slacks that filled him up nicely. Roman was also stealing looks at Dean, who was wearing a light yellow dress shirt with dark dress pants. Hair was slicked back, bringing out his blue eyes more.

"They have no fucking clue how to do this date thing, do they Seth?" Randy whispers as Seth tries to keep from giggling.

"No, apparently not. Dean looks like he is about to take a shit and Roman, well, he looks like he is about to pass out. I have never seen two men be chickenshit around each other in my life. Good fucking grief, at this rate, it will be two years before they even hit second base." Seth shakes his head at his best friend and his other friend who are acting like fucking teenagers.

"Well, we need to get them to loosen up some, they are tighter than a virgin on the beach on Memorial Day. Seriously, I have never seen Dean so damn nervous about anyone, but he is around Roman, and Roman looks like he is gonna puke his guts out. We have got to get them to the Pit and put some sort of alcohol in them. I am not saying they have to be shit faced, but damn, this is painful to watch. They haven't really said more than a couple of sentences to each other. But yet, they steal looks."

"Yeah, let's pay the bill and get the fuck out of here and take the two boys to a place where they can just have some fun." Seth gets up and heads over to the hostess station and pays the bill.

"I could have paid for mine and Roman's." Dean finally said, looking at Randy.

"Well, looking at you two right now is painful to say the least. We need to get you guys out of here and to the Pit for some pool and beers."

"We are that bad!"

"Bullshit Dean, you two haven't said hardly anything to each other. You two suck at this dating stuff..." Randy chuckles as both Dean and Roman look at him and at each other, before looking down. "Yeah, that's what I thought..."

"Okay, bills paid, lets get out of here and actually do something fun, you two are sucking the life out of this little thing and we need to bring it back in" and with that, Randy gets up and puts his arms around Seth's neck, they both look at Roman and Dean, "We are heading to the Pit, so hopefully we see you there in a few," and starts to head to the door, leaving Roman and Dean by themselves.

"Guess they have a point, we havent' been exactly the best of the party, so to speak..." Dean said as he looks at Roman.

"Yeah, I guess this is just all new to me, I'm not exactly dating material, as you can tell. Didn't think it would be this hard, you know, I mean, I've seen you naked, vice versa and even shared a kiss, but this just seems different. I'm not use to this at all." Roman admitting why he is nervous seems to take an edge off somewhat.

"I hear you, trust me, dating is not my forte at all. But there is something about you that makes me want to do this. I mean, you and I have some things in common as far as our childhood goes. We both been hurt by someone we thought we could love and trust and so forth. I know they both want us to fuck and shit like that, but honestly, I want to take this slow, I don't want to mess up what could be a great thing between us. Yes, we shared a kiss on the beach, and it made me feel things I have never felt. But I don't want to rush this with you. But you have to meet me half way, I can't do this by myself." Dean sits there with his leg bouncing fast as he taps his fingers on the table. He looks at Roman, whose eyes are somewhat wide as he bites his lower lip.

After a few minutes, he sighs and speaks up. "Okay, I will try my best with this, but know that I may not get this right though. But I'm honored that you want to take this slow and do this right. I'm not looking to rush something like this, but just be patient with me though. If it looks like I am going to fast, just tell me, you won't hurt my feelings at all. And yes, I liked the kiss we shared, not gonna lie, I do wish for that to happen again, but only when you are ready for it."

Dean smiles as he slowly puts his right hand on Roman's left hand and gently squeeze it, making Roman's eyes twinkle at the touch. As much as he wanted to kiss him, hold him, make love to him, he was right, rushing things would not end well. But he relishes in just the simple touch he is getting right now.

"Shall we go and catch up with Randy and Seth? The Pit is a great little bar that we go to when we want to relax. They have pool tables, karoke and darts we can play, if you want to. And of course, cheap beer!" Dean smiles wide, showing off those dimples Roman rarely gets to see. Roman smiles back as he lets Dean's hand go and gets up, making Dean get up as well.

"Yeah, let's go and try to loosen up. Lord knows we need it for a bit."

"Good, let's get out of here."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean and Roman both head in The Pit and sees Randy and Seth already playing a game of pool. They look at each other and smile before heading over to where they could see Randy beating Seth's ass. "If I get this black ball in that corner pocket, you owe me a strip tease AND be the bottom for the next two weeks!"

"Fuck you Randy! You know you can't make that shot! You have to hit it just right and from the looks of it, its gonna require some flexible skills on your part!"

"And you know damn well how flexible I am Seth, so don't act like this is new to you. Just admit that I can make you scream your name all night long..."

Both Dean and Roman look at each other, both blushing hard at Randy's words to Seth, which Seth was blushing just as hard. Dean pulls Roman gently over to the table that their beer was on and sat in the chairs that were provided. They watched as Seth made his way over to where Randy was as he was getting ready to sink the ball in.

"That's not the point Randy, I know exactly how flexible you are, but you don't need to win to get that from me..." he said seducitively in his ear as he blows softly, making Randy miss the shot completely, making both Dean and Roman laugh.

"Damn it Seth, you fucking cheated, asshole!" Randy looked at Seth as Seth lays those puppy dog eyes that he knew he couldn't resist. He leans over and places a soft kiss on his lips. "You lucky those eyes are working right now, otherwise, I would have punished your ass tonight when we got home..."

"You still can baby..." Seth purred as both Dean and Roman looked away and Dean clearing his throat to get their attention.

"Oh hey guys, when did you get here?" Seth asked as they pulls away from Randy and heads over to the table to take a drink of beer.

Dean flips him off as Randy puts his arms around Seth and pulls him closer. "There is a room in the back if you two need to get off. Fuck, I don't need to see your junks in his hand anytime tonight, thank you!"

Roman bust out laughing as Dean looks over at him. "Sorry, Dean, but these two don't seem to have a problem showing any kind of affection in any room."

"You aren't helping Roman!"

"Well, he is right Dean!" Seth said as he grabbed Randy's junk and squeezes it. "Careful Seth, I have the mind to fuck you to ben you over right here if you keep that up!"

"Oh God..." Dean said as he covers his eyes, "Please, take it in the back guys, I really don't want to ever see that image again, thank you very much!"

Seth chuckles as he kisses Randy, "Let's leave the two lovebirds alone while we have a little fun in the back room, Piper knows our room is ready and told us to use it at anytime...so lets go..." as he strokes Randy's cock that was covered with his slacks.

"Let's go, you getting me fucking hot and bothered, motherfucking asshole..." and with that, Randy and Seth head to the back, leaving Dean and Roman alone.

Dean looks over at Roman, who was looking elsewhere, trying to keep his laughter from happening again.

"You seriously didn't help me did you?"

"Sorry man, them two seem to just do what they want..."

"Yeah, but I don't need an image of them fucking on this table..thank you very much!" _I rather fuck you instead_ he thought. Shaking his head some, he gets up and gets the pool table set up. "Wanna play?"

Roman takes a swig of his beer and sets it down. "I'm game, use to be pretty good at playing pool, but its been a while.."

"Good, guess this means its my lucky night then...cause I suck at pool!" _Just wish we could bet on this game, I would so kiss you if I won_ he thought again as he watches Roman pick a cue stick.

"I wouldn't say that now, it may have been a while, but that doesn't mean I still can't kick your ass!"

"Really, care to make a wager Roman? or are you too chicken for that?" Dean asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shit, I never back down from a bet, so what is the wager?"

_That I get to fuck you into oblivation Roman..._"That if I win, we go out on a second date and you have to wear what I say for the said date."

Roman thinks for a moment, smiles and nods. "If I win, then I get to take you somewhere for a second date and we go alone. Oh and a kiss to end the second date."

"Deal, shall we start then?"

"Let's go, I'll break since you set it up."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can't believe you kicked my ass tonight in pool!"

"Well, that is what happens when you play a hustler Roman. You seriously thought I sucked at pool? You have so much to learn..." Dean replied as both he and Roman walked up to Roman's place. Both Randy and Seth decided to stay the night by the Pit and come back in the morning, so both Roman and Dean decided to head home after playing pool for a few hours.

"Apparently I do.." he chuckled as he turns to unlock the door. "Would you like to come in or are you gonna call it a night?"

"Sure, I can hang out for a bit before turning in."

"Cool, I can make some popcorn and get some water and pop in a movie if that is okay..."

"Sounds great, as long as it isn't any lovey dovey shit."

"Ewww...romance movies are not my thing. I am more of an action movie kinda guy. " Roman said as he heads into the kitchen to start the popcorn as Dean heads over to the DVD shelf he has and looks at what he has to watch. He picks out the one he wants to see and pops it in the player as Roman comes out with a bowl and two bottles of water.

"Find the one you like?" he asked as he sets the stuff down and sits on the couch next to Dean, but not too close.

"Yeah, I picked the Avengers."

"I love that movie, Thor is my guy in that one."

"Oh you would choose pretty boy of the bunch..." he snickers as he pops a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Oh, and let me guess, you like Iron Man.." he rolled his eyes as he opened the bottle of water and started to drink it.

Dean stops smirking and almost choked. "I do NOT like Iron Man..." he says as he looks away, not wanting to let Roman know he was right.

"Yeah, if you don't like Iron Man, then I must be the King of Greenland or some shit."

"Fine, I like Iron Man, you happy now?" he mumbles as he opens his water and takes a few sips.

Roman chuckles as he grabs a handful of popcorn and starts to eat some. He knows he won this round, but knows that he is not ready for the second date and what Dean has planned. He really likes Dean and doesn't want to ruin it, so he just wants to enjoy this little thing now in case things go wrong.

"Roman?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"Thank you for a good evening, I know it was kinda of awkward in the beginning, but I ended up having a good time tonight. I hope that you still want to go on another one with me..."

Roman looks at Dean, who looked so cute looking all shy and nervous, but to be honest, he is just as nervous. "Sure, a deal is a deal. You won the bet so I keep my promises." he smiles as he drinks some more water.

"Just because I won, doesn't mean you have to do this. I just like spending time getting to know you and I enjoy your company."

"No, I don't mind doing this again. Where are you taking us this time?"

"Us?"

"Yeah, the four of us, since I didn't win, I am assuming its a double date again?"

"Nope, I just want it to be just the two of us. And it's a surprise too. So you don't get any hints. But just know, you will enjoy it. But it will require you to bring some swimwear and overnight clothes to change into though. And no, its not swimming either."

Roman gulps nervously, but nods. "Sounds good, can't wait."

"Is next Friday good for you? Or do you have plans?"

"No, no plans so Friday sounds good."

"Good, look forward to it." He looks at the time and sees its one in the morning already. "It's getting late so I better head to the house, I really did have fun tonight. Thank you."

Dean gets up and heads over to the door as Roman gets up right behind him. "Thank you too Dean, it was fun after the nervousness dropped. Look forward to the second date." he smiles as he opens the door for Dean.

Dean looks at Roman and slowly licks his lips, making Roman do the same thing. "Roman..."

"Yeah Dean?" he whispers...

Dean grabs his head gently and pulls him to his lips, and lays a gently but sweet kiss on Roman's lips. Roman responds back by kissing him slowly. It lasted a bit before Dean let go. "Sorry, didn't want to wait until the second date for a kiss."

Dean turns and head out the door leaving Roman speechless while touching his lips where Dean's was just moments ago.

**A/N: Leave a review and let me know what you think. Hopefully I caught the nervousness and shyness of this date. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: First off, thank you so much for the reviews I got for the last chapter. I am so happy you all are loving it. Second off, a huge thank you goes to Teryl1179 for a beautiful message I got. I can't tell you how much that meant to me, so happy to know that you love the story. Now, on to the next chapter, hopefully it will be up to par! :)**

A week flew by for both Roman and Dean. Ryback was still watching Roman for his position and is grateful that he still wanted it, but was willing to learn more about it before taking over. Dean and Seth had been doing meetings all week and Randy was keeping his strip club busier than ever. Now, Randy was over at Roman's while Seth was helping Dean. Their second date was tonight and both men were pretty nervous. Yes, they had fun last week, but that is because Seth and Randy made it easier, this time, it is just Dean and Roman, alone. They have shared a hotel room for almost a week, but this time, its different.

"Roman, man, you need to chill a bit. This nervousness is weakening my stomach at the moment..." Randy laughs as Roman paces back and forth, trying to make sure he remembered everything. "And it's only for one night, you don't need to pack a weeks worth of clothes in that small bag."

"I know, I know...I'm just...ugh..."

Randy walks over to where Roman is and places his hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Hey, there is nothing wrong with being nervous, but dude, it's just an overnight date. It's not like he is asking you to marry him. It's just a nice date he has planned for the two of you. It will help if you relax a little. I am sure he is just as nervous as you are."

"How did dating Seth help you? I feel like a helpless teenager who just discovered their first acne. You try to get rid of it, but it ends up bigger than it needs to be."

"Well, Seth and I are different. We fucked the first day we met. So dating made it somewhat easier, if you can call putting pasties on your nipples a date to remember."

"What the hell dude?" Roman chuckles, "Seriously?"

"Yep, when he showed up at the strip club a few days after we screwed wanting to see how things were. I really liked him, but I thought he was...shall we say, too soft for me. I didn't think he would be adventurous or anything like that. So when were closed and everyone was gone for the night, he told me to sit down and relax. I did and he suddenly turned the spotlight on the pole on the stage. He came out with his hair in a ponytail in a red thong with white pasties on his nipples dancing to "Wrecking Ball" of all songs and started putting on a show for me. Who knew, softy had a wild side, and after that night, we knew we were fit for each other."

The image of Seth in a thong and pasties was not what Roman wanted burned in his mind. "Ummm...a little more info than I wanted Randy, but thanks for the mental picture. Now, every time I see him, I am gonna be busting out laughing. Cause I just cannot see him looking like that." Roman said as he scratches his head shook his head.

"Sorry bro, I just wanted you to know that sometimes, thinking outside the box is where its at. Do something that is outside your comfort zone. Something you don't normally do for anyone. Sometimes, that helps with both your confidence and his resume." Randy was right, even though this is only their second date tonight, he needed to do something that will help make it easier for the both of them.

"He said I needed to bring swimwear and overnight clothes. I have no idea what to bring for tomorrow, since I don't know where we are going." Roman was rummaging through his drawer trying to figure out what to take out.

"Roman, I think you are overthinking this too much. You just need to let it flow smoothly. Otherwise, its gonna drive you crazy and you will end up not enjoying this at all. So, beside the swimwear, I would just pack a nice shirt or two and a pair of blue or black shorts if you have them. He really wants you to have a good time and to enjoy yourself in his company."

"He is really trying isn't he?"

"He is, " Randy said as he sat down at the edge of the bed. "He is like a kid on Christmas morning right now. I have never seen him happy, and I mean, just happy. It was all me and Seth ever wanted for him, was to be happy. I know seeing Seth and I wasn't easy on him. We have tried to even set him up a couple of times on blind dates, but he would never go for them. He sees something in you that makes him want to do this the right way. Seth and I have talked many a nights before you came along how he is missing that certain someone in his life. You seem to be what he is looking for. I've never seen him try so hard for someone he liked. So try to meet him half way?"

"Funny, he said that to me last week at the diner. I told him this is all new to me and that I am not dating material, but that I would try if he could be patient with me." Roman goes over and sits next to Randy on the bed, he sighs as Randy pats his back. It was good to have a couple of friends that didn't want his dick inside them. But it scared him in a way. This was all so new to him.

"Hey, it's okay. You were all he talked about non stop with Seth and me. I was started to feel a little jealous of you." He laughs at that, since he isn't a jealous type with Dean.

"Jealous of me? Why?" Roman wasn't sure why Randy, of all people, would be jealous.

"Cause, to be honest, I wished me and Seth started out this way. But instead, we jumped in the sace and fucked all night. Now, not saying I regret it at all, just saying, I wish I would have done it differently is all. But at the same time, Seth and I couldn't be happier. He drives me insane at times, but he's my teddy bear.

"You two do look fucking cute as a button. I hope that happens with Dean and I so time soon. I really like him."

"And he likes you too. Just continue to be yourself and you two will be fine." Randy then gets up off the bed and looks at Roman. "Now, let's get you packed and ready."

Roman laughs and gets up and both him and Randy head to the closet and dresser and help pick out the clothes he needs.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Seth, I can't do this! What if Roman doesn't like this?"

"Dean, dude, you have got to settle down. I have never seen you so nervous over a guy before. You got through the first date, what is gotten into you about the second one?"

Dean was in his room packing his duffle bag to get ready for his overnight date with Roman. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous as hell over it. "Because, it's just gonna be me and him for the night and you two aren't gonna be there."

"So? You two spent time on your own in Bahamas and even had him in your hotel room for the week. What is so different about this one?" Seth couldn't believe Dean was freaking out about this. Even when him and Randy tried to set him up, he didn't do this. Now he was nervous as hell. He has never seen him this nervous."

"Because, we are dating, so to speak. Trying to make this into something more, whereas, it wasn't like that on vacation."

"But you still wanted to fuck him though, admit it Dean, you aren't as shy as you think."

"True, I do, but I am wanting to do this the right way. I don't want to fucking screw up Seth. I can't screw up." Dean then started pacing back and forth as Seth crosses him arms, trying to find a way to calm him down. Roman had really gotten to him.

Seth then walks over to Dean and grabs his arms. "Dean, come and sit down for a bit." Dean follows Dean and walks over to the bed and sits them down. "Look at me," he softly said as Dean looks at him with those scared grey eyes. "It's gonna be okay. Roman is just as nervous as you are. Randy and I really like him. We really do, we want this to work between you two. We both want to see you happy Dean. It can't be easy seeing me and Randy all the time. So give yourself the happiness you deserve. And Roman seems to be the reason you smile these days. Don't you think you deserve it Dean? Honestly? And Roman?"

Seth was right, both Dean and Roman both deserve some happiness in their lives. He sighs as he rubs Seth's leg before patting it. "Yeah, I do, I just don't want a repeat of Sami though."

"Dean, come on, do you really think Roman is Sami?"

Dean looks down, closing his eyes at the thought of putting Roman and Sami in the same catagory. "No, I don't, I don't know why I even said that." He takes a deep breath before letting it out. Now he was embarrassed.

Seth lifts Dean's face up to meet his eyes. "Dean, Roman isnt' Sami. He isn't gonna hurt you. You can't compare him to Sami. He really seems to like you, otherwise he would have not agreed to the date in the first place. You have to remember that he's been hurt a lot worse than you have by what he was doing. Don't be afraid to show him a good time, he isn't Sami at all. So don't be putting him in that situation. He doesn't deserve it. It's been over six years Dean, let it go and let you and Roman actually have fun, okay?"

Dean smiles at Seth, he always knew how to make him feel better. "Okay, I just hope he likes what I have planned."

"After what you told me and Randy, he is gonna have a blast. Just have fun and don't worry about anything else."

"Okay." And Then both Dean and Seth hugged before releasing to get Dean finished packing for the night trip.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean knocked on Roman's door. Seth was with him so it made it a little less awkward. Randy opend the door, smiles and lets them in, not before Randy smacking Seth's ass in the process.

"Hey, hands to yourself big boy!" Seth said as he swats away Randy's hand.

"Good grief, can you two, like not have your hands on each other for five minutes? Is that too much to ask?" Dean said as Roman looks on, shaking his head.

"When your ass is grabable, its hard to not want to swat it. And Seth's ass is as plump as they come!"

"OKAY...anyways..." Dean says as he looks at Roman, mouthing 'sorry' as he rubs his face.

"Well, its the truth! Hell, Roman's ass is like two fucking rocks that melted together as one!"

"RANDY! Oh God...please help me..." Roman covers his eyes as he blushes as Randy's words.

"Been looking at his ass Randy, something you want to tell me?" Seth asked as he cocked an eyebrow. He knew Randy was playing around, he was playing along. He loved getting under Dean's skin as well.

"Well, hard not to look at his ass, I mean, that lumberyard job is working wonders for his figure."

Roman face turns fifty shades of red at Randy's comment as Dean walks over to where Randy is and smacks him upside the head. "Dude, shut up, Roman over there is looking like a cherry popsicle with the amount of red he is showing. And quit looking at his ass, you have Seth's to look at!"

"And what a fine ass he has too...I could just grab it all day long..." Randy giving Seth a squeeze as Roman turns around to keep from further showing his embarrassment. He wonders what he got himself into sometimes. "Roman?"

He waves as he back is to him. "I'm fine..."

Dean stands in front of Roman so Randy and Seth can't look at his ass anymore. "Guys, I think I have it from here, you can go home and fuck each other senseless now. Sheesh!"

"Ooooooooo, can we try the hot pink dildo you got yesterday, with the fire ice lube?" Seth asked Randy while batting his eyes. Dean's eyes got wide as Roman takes both his hands over his face. He just wants to crawl into a hole and never come out.

"SETH! Get your ass out of here, fucking hell...seriously?"

"Well, gotta give ya'll SOME ideas..."

"Yeah, well, that wasn't needed..."

"Come one Seth, let's leave these two alone and let's get our own party started. And the answer is yes, so let's get going!" Randy then takes Seth's hand and pulls him towards the front door. "And don't do anything I wouldn't do Roman and Dean!" he winks.

"Thank God we won't...you two are fucking freaks with kinks. Get out of here."

Seth blows Dean a kiss and a wink. "Bye Roman, have fun tonight!" Roman waves weakly as both Randy and Seth leave, leaving both alone for the first time since last week.

"I am so sorry for those two blubbering idiots. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to now. I am sure they ruined anything I had planned." Dean was sad as he said that, making Roman turn back around and look at Dean's blue eyes.

"It's okay, I'm still game for tonight. They certainly aren't shy about their sex life, that's for sure."

"True, but I want to knock them senseless sometimes, they mean no harm, but damn..."

Roman chuckles..."Yeah, so, anyways, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, ready to go?"

"Yeah, ready is ever.."

Roman grabs his bag as he follows Dean out the door for a fun filled evening.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two hours later, Dean drives up to a deserted road. Roman was getting kinda nervous, and Dean could tell. "It's okay Roman, I own this property we are on right now. This is my little home away from home so to speak. I come up here about twice a month for a weekend to get away from the busy city at times."

Roman nods as he finally sees at the end of the road, a cabin that was surrounded by trees and it looks like a lake beside it. It was beautiful. "Wow, this is gorgeous Dean, very serene out here."

"Thank you, glad you like it. I bought this last year. I thought it was just perfect. It has four bedrooms, three bathrooms. A huge kitchen and dining room. Living room facing the lake with a wrap around porch. It has a fireplace in the master bedroom as well as one of the guest rooms and the living room."

"Damn, you went all out didn't you?"

"Yep, I figured, if I have money to spend, spend it on something you want in life. I have always wanted to live in a cabin once I retired from working, but I wanted to get it now so that when the time is right, it will be here and I can happily live here for ever."

"Well, you certainly have your life planned out, don't you?" Roman asked as Dean stops the car at the driveway. He opens the door and looks over at Roman, he winks, "Almost", and then gets out, making Roman smile in the process.

"Now, you can have the guest room that is next to my room if you like. It's the only other one that has its own private bathroom so you don't have to leave your room if you don't want to." Dean set the keys down on the side table next to the door as Roman follows him with his duffle bag. "I already bought grocery for this place this week and had it delivered, so I will be cooking us dinner in a while, but for now, I would like to show you around, if that is okay?"

Roman was still in awe at the place, simple, but elegant, not really Dean's type, but it works. "Yeah, where can I place my bag?"

"Just leave it by the couch for now, when we get back in, you can take it upstairs and get ready for tonight."

"Sounds good," He replied as he set his bag down and follows Dean through the kitchen and out the back.

"Damn, its beautiful out here, I can see why you want to come out here, its peaceful." Roman was admiring the beauty of it all. Real calming.

"Yeah, Seth and Randy come out here about once a month for themselves." Roman looks at him funny. "Don't worry, I have a cleaning company that disinfects this place every time they leave. It cost me about two grand and then I bill it to Seth."

Roman laughs as Dean shakes his head. "Oh, I'm sure Seth doesn't mind the bills at all..."

"Nah, he pays it no problem!"

"What is the lake about? Is it deep? Thought you said no swimming?"

"I lied, I have a hot tub around the corner facing the lake, but the lake is awesome, the right tempurature and its great at night. The closest neighbor is two miles away, so the loudness won't be a bother. I like to take a midnight swim sometimes and thought it would be something you would like to do. And maybe sit in the hot tub for a bit afterwards. That is if, you want to." Dean being all shy and not looking at Roman was cute in Roman's eyes. He was just as nervous as he was, so he spoke up to help Dean be more comfortable.

"I would be happy to do that. After a tough week at work, a nice swim and soak in the hot tub sounds really nice. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet until tomorrow afternoon when we leave."

"Do we have to leave tomorrow or can we stay until Sunday? I mean, if not, that's okay-"

"It's more than okay, I just didn't want to rush it too much, but I am on board if that is what you want to do."

"Cool, thank you, its nice of you to bring me here." Roman didn't know what else to really say other than, he bent over and gave Dean a quick peck on the cheek, taking Dean by surprise. Roman blushes as he looks away and at the lake. Dean smiles and leans over himself and returns the peck on the cheek.

"Let's get dinner started, I hope you like steak, potatoes with green beans and corn."

"Sound really good, can't wait to try it."

Dean smiles as he takes Roman's hand and leads him into the kitchen to start their date.

**Whatcha think? Read and review...pretty please? *bats eyes***


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you all for the love in that last chapter, I really didn't think people were liking it at all. But I do appreicate every review, good or bad. So Thank you. :)**

Two hours later, Dean finished cooking dinner and getting it ready to eat while Roman sat out on the porch looking at the calming water in front of him. Dean was right, its a beautiful place, peaceful in every sense of the word.

"Hey Roman?" Dean asked as he looked out of the window.

"Yeah Dean?"

"Do you want to eat out there or in here?"

Roman didn't want to move at all. The scenery, the gentle breeze flowing through, the stars shining bright, this was better than being inside a stuffy room at the moment. "Outside if you don't mind..." he called out as he hears Dean moving around.

"Okay, that will work, can you set the table up out there. It should be behind the two chairs you are at."

Roman gets up and looks behind him, and sees a small folding table leaning up against the wall. He reaches over and pulls the legs out and stands it up between the two chairs. Nice little brown table to match the chairs. It was like Dean almost planned for this to happen. "Anything else out here?"

Dean looks at Roman through the screen window and smiles. "Yeah, next to you in the three drawer there is some plastic eating wear. Grab those, the napkinsm placemats and glasses. I'm bring out the plates in a minute. Just a couple more things before its done."

"Man, it smells really good. Can't wait to try them." He responded as he gets the items Dean requested and starts to set the table up. Dean then brings the plates out and sets them on the placemats Roman placed down. He looks up and sees Roman, smiles and heads back inside to get the pitcher of lemonade and a bucket of ice. He wanted everything to be perfect. Truthfully, he hasn't cooked for anyone since Sami. Usually he just orders out or Seth and Randy invite him over for home cook meals since Seth is a master at cooking. Not saying he's a bad cook, but cooking for one person isn't fun although he does every once in a great while. But this is nice to be able to cook for someone again. He really did miss being in the kitchen.

"I brought the ice and lemonade to complete the dinner meal. I hope you like it. I wasn't sure how you like your steak, so I did medium rare, if that's okay?" He looked down, not wanting to see any disappointment if he didn't like it.

"I love my meat medium rare. I don't like it too done or not enough. So thank you, it looks really good." Roman takes his fork and knife and slowly cuts it while Dean watches. He really does want to see if Roman likes it or not. Roman then takes the bite and puts it in his mouth and chews it. _Fucking hell his mouth would look good on my dick right now. Lucky fucking steak. _Dean thought as he watches Roman closes his eyes at the marvel of the food he cooked. He wants to fuck Roman so badly, especially after seeing him naked and jacking off to him in the shower that first night he came to stay with him. But as he promised not only Roman, but to himself, that he would do thing the right way. He wanted to make sure that this goes right before they do anything sexual, which is unlike him. But this is Roman, whose been through so much, he wants to show him that he wasn't out for just one thing.

"How does everything taste?" Dean asked shyly.

"Dean, this is all so good. You are an excellent cook. By far the best steak dinner I've had in a long time." Roman puts the fork down and takes a drink of lemonade. He wasn't lying, not since he was younger, did he have a steak dinner this good. He looks at Dean, who hasn't touched his food yet. "You aren't gonna eat Dean?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure it was good enough for you before I proceeded with mine."

"You mean, you wanted to make sure that it didn't kill me first so you could bury the body." Roman chuckled as Dean looked at him wide eyed.

"I did not! I resent that remark!" Dean was trying not to laugh, but Roman didn't make it easy for him to get mad playfully.

"You know I was just kidding Dean..." Roman stuck out his bottom lip like he was trying to make cute doggy look.

"Don't look at me like that Roman, cute doggy lips won't work on me.." he said as he winked as he takes a forkful of potatoes into his mouth.

"Well, gotta try something to make you smile..."

"You always do Roman..." he said before he stopped himself, making Roman look at him in confusion. Dean immediately looked down and started on his steak, not daring to look at Roman right now. "This steak is really good, if I do say so myself.""

"Dean, don't change the subject, what do you mean I always do?"

Dean swallows his food as he takes a drink of his lemonade. He is trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Dean?"

"Nothing man, let's just enjoy the rest of dinner, I made dessert and don't want to wait to long for it." This dinner was turning into an uncomfortable scene. Not what he planned it that way. He just didn't want to ruin it.

Roman nods as he finishes his dinner up. He got up and looked at Dean. "I going to put this plate and glass in the sink if that's okay. It was really good, so thank you for cooking it." Dean nods as Roman turns and heads into the kitchen area, leaving Dean by himself. "I'm such a fucking asshole..." he mumbles as he finishes his last bite on the plate. He gets up and gets his plate and glass and heads into the kitchen himself, where he sees Roman cleaning his plate in the sink.

"You didn't have to wash your plate Roman, I do have a dishwasher you know." He said as he walks over to the dishwasher and puts his dishes in there.

"I know, but I don't feel comfortable not washing my own dishes that I make a mess on." He shrugs as he rinse his plate off and dries it before putting it on the drainer. "It's what I always told myself when I would be a guest in someone's home, is that I pull my weight."

"Roman, you are not a guest in this house, don't put that on yourself."

"Well, you kind of made it that way when you didn't answer my question. Dinner was great, but it was awkward."

Dean sighs as he rubs his face with his hand. "Roman..." he blows a breath out, how does he tell him what he does to him without getting in to deep? "I'm sorry, honestly, I wasn't trying to blow that off, I just don't want to say something that may be too soon to say..."

"That's too late for that Dean. I mean, we have been around each other for at least two months. I think we seen each other on a more personal level..."

"Why that may be true, we weren't trying to date either, so I am trying to do things the right way. I don't want to ruin anything that is good right now..."

"Yeah, but asking you why I always make you smile isn't a bad thing either...it's kinda flattering if you ask me." Dean looks at Roman, who is now standing against the sink with his arms folded and looking at him dead in the eye. He can be intimidating if you didn't know him. He sighs again as he leans against the counter top across from him.

"Fine, you wanna know? Here it is goes..." Dean takes a deep breath as he looks at Roman again. "I love your smile, it lights up the room whenever you walk into one. When I get to see you, it makes my day brighter and makes me enjoy my day at work more. When I don't get to see you, the day gets kinda boring and off. But when I get to see your face at times, it makes my day go by faster. It's like I can't wait to see you when I come home from work. I may not always get to see you everyday, but when I do, I know my day is complete." Dean then leans off the counter and heads back outside, leaving Roman by himself, with a shock look on his face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I wonder how things are going between Dean and Roman at the cabin tonight.." Seth asked as both him and Randy lay in bed, cuddling after their fourth sex session of the night.

"You mean, you wonder if Dean and Roman are screwing their asses off right now..." Randy replied as he brings Seth's hand up to his lips and kisses them softly.

Seth chuckles as he looks at Randy with lust-love in his eyes. He really did love Randy, still does. With the exception of those awful 6 months they weren't together, they have a great relationship.

"Well yeah I do, it seems like it will be next year before they even get past the kissing part of this dating shit. I can understand Dean wanting to do things the right way, but damn, I don't mean take it so slow that the snail comes out the winner of this race. I do want them to be happy though, but they need to speed shit up..."

"Seth, let me ask you something.." Randy said as he let Seth go enough to sit up against the headboard with Seth following behind.

"Sure Randy..."

"Why are you wanting them together so bad? What I mean, is why do you want them to rush this quickly? They are doing just fine to me. I am glad they are taking it slow as both have been hurt by loved ones."

Seth sighs as he traces Randy's arm across his chest with his finger up and down. "I guess because Dean's been alone for so long that I want to see him happy, happy with someone that will make him smile, laugh, help him through the good times and the bad times. I mean, he's been my best friends for years and this is the first time we have seen him with someone. I don't want him to ruin anything with Roman, but seems like he smiles a lot more because of him. Like he actually enjoys working again, not saying he didn't, but enjoys the meetings a lot more. Like he now has a reason to really do what he loves to do."

"I agree Seth, but at the same time, I don't want him to rush it with Roman. He seems like a good guy for Dean. Just from talking to him, he doesn't want to mess this up with Dean. He really likes him, a lot. I told him to think outside the box for once and let things flow at the rate he wants it too. But promise me Seth, that you don't go rushing things with both of them. Let them find out if they are right for each other, okay?"

Seth thinks of what Randy just said, he is right though, Dean wants things to be done the way he thinks he should. Who was he to say he is wrong for doing that?

"I guess, I guess I am just excited that Dean is actually interested in someone. And that we actually got to meet him as well. I know that couldn't have been easy for him to do. As much grief as I give him about sex, I just want Dean to be happy again, I mean, really happy. I don't want him to screw this up with Roman, cause I actually like the guy. I don't think I have ever seen him so shy like that around anyone, especially Roman. It's kinda cute..."

Randy holds Seth closer as Seth sinks into the embrace. Randy really loves Seth and wants nothing but Dean and Roman to love like that. He kisses the top of Seth's head as he hugs Seth more. "They are cute, I love giving Dean grief about our sexcapades. It's like giving him some ideas and you know he is taking them seriously when he doesn't tell us to stop talking about it..." Randy laughs. "But serious, it's nice to see Dean really wanting to do something right and the way he wants to do things. We just need to keep supporting him and Roman. I'm sure by tomorrow, they will have at least made it to second base, almost to third."

"You think so?"

"I know so..." Randy said as he start to plant kisses on Seth's face..."Now, we got business of our own to do, so let's not talk about them two anymore tonight, okay?"

Seth moans as he starts to bite kiss his neck, making round 5 inevitable. "Okay baby..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Roman found Dean sit on the pier by the lake. He walks up next to him and sits down with his arms around his knees. "It's beautiful at night. The stars really shining on the water makes it look like there is a giant pot of gelatin being stirred with glitter. It's very calm and relaxing."

"Yeah, it really does. I usually sit here at night for hours just looking at both the stars and water. I always find it amazing how much we really miss the simple things in life when we constantly have to work and run errands. Sometimes being here, reminds me that I dont always need to hustle and bustle all the time, which is why I love coming here twice a month for a weekend. Helps me clear my head and my mind."

"Dean..."

"No, its okay Roman, I'm sorry for dumping that on you, I just didn't know how else to tell you without having to hide shit. I'm serious, I'm tired of hiding the littlest things like that from you. Honestly, I like you, I like you a lot. This is our second date and I feel that I ruined it when I admitted that to you, cause I don't want to put you on the spot like that. But at the same time, I feel that I can share some things with you on how I feel." Dean couldn't look at Roman, he kept staring out at the lake. Moments past by when he heard a splash that brought him back into reality. "Roman?"

"Hey, the water is nice, you should jump in!" Roman hollered, making Dean wonder how he managed to get undressed without him knowing what was going on.

"How the hell did you get in there without making a sound until you jumped in?" Dean asked as he starts to strip off his pants, socks and shoes, leaving his shirt and briefs on.

"You seemed to be in your own little world, so I decided to quietly strip off some clothes and jump in, hoping to make you enjoy yourself and forget about what you just told me. I'll act like I didn't hear anything you told me and let is just go." Roman said as he started swimming towards the middle of the lake and waits for Dean to jump in.

Dean mumbles as he dives into the water, feeling the cool water against his skin as he comes up for air. "That feels really good..." he says to himself as he sees Roman in the middle of the lake, with the moon shining directly on him, like a bright spotlight shining on a dancer in the middle of the stage. He was fucking gorgeous in that light. Should be illegal to look that good. His hair was down and over his shoulder and partly his face. He looked magnificent. Almost God like in that spot. He swims over to where Roman is and stops in front of him. All of a sudden, the moonlight disappears as quickly as it came, like God led him to Roman. He looks at Roman, who looks at him just as equally. Dean licks his lips as he comes a little closer, making his heart beat as fast as a marathon runner reaching the last leg of the race. He didn't notices that Roman's heart was beating just as fast.

"Problem is Roman, I don't want you to forget what I said to you earlier. I meant what I said, you do make me smile, you make my day by just simply being you." Dean comes so close that he could feel Roman's breath on him. He leans in, "kiss me Roman," and with that, his lips touches Roman's.

**Yep...I left it right there! *runs and hides***

**Please Read and Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Dean's lips claimed Roman's as they both kept afloat in the middle of the lake. The hot breath of Dean's was felt on Roman's face as he slowly responded back. Their lips fit perfectly against each other. The open kisses Dean did made Roman moan ever so quietly as he lets those kisses consumes him. If anything, Dean's kiss from last time left him weaken in the knees, no doubt this did too. Roman tilts his head to fit his mouth over Dean's as they both struggled for dominance at the moment. Roman's tongue made an appearance and snaked his way into Dean's hot mouth, making Dean moan at the intrusion. Their tongues met as they danced around inside Dean's mouth. As they kept afloat with their feet, Roman brings Dean in closer by wrapping one arm around his waist and the other hand on the back of Dean's head to bring him as close as he can. Dean responded by wrapping both arms around Roman's shoulder to make their lips mash together even more. The kiss grew more and more intense as their tongues danced back and forth between their hot dark caves they call their mouth. "Fuck Roman...fucking hell..." Dean says as he breaks away for just a moment as Roman sucks on the bottom lips. Dean has never, not even with Sami, as he ever felt a kiss like Roman's. It made him want to fuck him all night long. It made him feel things he didn't think he would feel. It lit a fire under him that he doesn't want to ever put out.

Roman finally pulls away for a moment, both trying to catch their breath. "You wanted a kiss, hopefully that was what you wanted..." he pants as he stares at those grey eyes that the moonlight, that seemed to shine on them again, made appear again.

Dean lets go reluctenly as he touched his swollen lips. He watched Roman swim to the shore as Dean turns around and follows. He watches as Roman lifts himself up onto the pier. He watched as the water cascade down his back as onto the pier wood. His hair, down to his butt, was matted to his back, glistening by the light shining above. He watched him bend over and pick up his clothes, outlining his big muscular ass through the soak and wet briefs he was wearing. "Fucking hell..." he mumbles as he heads to the pier himself and pulls himself out. There was no way he was gonna be able to go another night without his hand on Roman's ass. He couldn't. He had the perfectly round ass that he had ever seen. I mean, he REALLY looking at it.

"I'm gonna go and take a shower and wash off, if that is okay.." Roman said, snapping Dean out of his thoughts. He hadn't realized that Roman put at least his shirt on while he stands there looking like an idiot.

"Yeah, sure, same here, gotta wash all the bad bugs that might be crawling in our hair, you know..." he chuckles nervously as he picks up his clothes as well. "If I don't see you before you go to sleep, sweet dreams Roman."

Roman nods as he lifts a brow. He leans over and whispers in Dean's ear..."I liked the kiss too..." and then leans up and starts to walk towards the house, leaving Dean standing there, shocked.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

About an hour later, Dean was laying in bed, feeling extremely horny from the kiss him and Roman shared a while ago. Even in the shower, he was still hard from earlier with no sign of letting up...its been YEARS since hes been laid and the hand isn't working like it use to anymore. So after the shower, he dried off and decided to lay down, naked and try to get himself off again. But its getting to where it won't work for very long. Not with Roman across the hall. He gets up and leans over and pulls out a box from underneathe the bed. Just like his room at home, he has a pull out doll to help him since his hand isn't enough. He opens the box and pulls out "Joe" as the name on the box says. He ordered him a couple of weeks before they got there so that it would be ready anytime he needed a true release. He lubes up the mouth in preporation for what is about to happen. "Damn it Roman..." Dean pants as he puts the mouth on his dick as he spreads his legs wide open. He leans back and starts to slide it up and down, up and down. "Fuuuuuuuck Roman, that feels so good...right there..." he arches himself back as the doll continues to work the dick.

Meanwhile, Roman, who got out of the shower himself, he was also feeling horny. Getting off in the shower wasn't cutting it, so he needed to find a workout room and try to work his sexual frustrations off. Dean's kiss got him all hot and bothered but he didnt' know if he should take it to the next level. Putting on a pair of shorts, he grabs a towel he used for the shower and put it around his neck and opened the door to head out.

He stops when he hears sounds coming from Dean's room. Moaning sounds at that. "My God, Dean's moans sounds so fucking hot..." he mumbles to himself as his dick becomes harder. Ignoring it for a bit, he walks over and slowly pushes the door open and peeks in. His eyes got wide when he saw Dean getting a blowjob from a doll. The sweat dripping down his back and hair is all matted from the intense session he is witnessing. _That is too fucking hot to watch, that should be my mouth on his dick, not some plastic shit..._he thinks as he watches the doll on its back with Dean thrust hard and fast into the hole. He knew he shouldn't be watching this, but there was no way to leave now. He felt his dick leaking precum by the sight in front of him. He rubs his dick up and down as he surpress his moans. He needed the release, but damn sure wasn't gonna cum in his shorts. With Dean not seeing him since his back is too him, he pulls his shorts down and kicks it off and starts to lather up his dick with his precum. Watching Dean was too into getting satified to notice Roman coming up behind him.

"Right fucking there Roman...fucking right there. Your mouth on my dick feels so fucking good. Suck this bad boy, suck it so good..." he pants heavily as he pumps his dick inside "Joe's" mouth. He needed this, badly. He needed the release that was slowly building up inside his stomach.

Dean was so into the session that he didnt' feel Roman get on the bed, dick standing tall against his stomach, dripping massive amounts of precum. Dean sits up, getting ready to change positions when he felt a hand around on his dick. He gasps as Roman, who is now leaning onto the back of Dean, start to stroke his dick, ever so painfully slow. "I bet I can get you off better than that damn fucking doll ever will." He whispers into Dean's ear as he gently bites down. Dean yelps a bit as he moans loudly, leaning back against the rock hard chest of the Samoan, who just shared a kiss with him in the lake earlier. He thrusts into Roman's hand as he feels his dick between his ass cheeks, causing the friction of Roman's dick to feel good against his hole. They both weren't ready for that step yet, but damn if Roman's hand on his dick didn't feel good right now. "Fuck Roman, right there, right fucking there..." He moans as Roman starts to speed up with his hand, making Dean leak even more pre cum. As he is stroking Dean's dick, he is thrusting his own dick between Dean's ass...

"How does that feel Dean, better than that doll that was trying to satify you?" He says as he licks his ear lobe, making Dean ready to come undone. He then takes his tongue and glides it down to the back of his neck and starts to suck, hard.

"Fucking Damn Roman, what the fuck are you doing to me? Oh shit..." he yells as he bucks his hips harder with his dick slicking back and forth into Roman's hand and feeling Roman's dick at the same time between his ass. The sensation of feeling both was so good that it was about to make him scream his name. "I'm so fucking close Roman, so damn close..."

"Not yet Dean...you can't come yet, I won't let you come yet..." he says as he continues to kiss down to the middle of Dean's back, making him shudder at the touch and to keep from literally screaming himself into oblivation. He has never felt this kind of stimulation of sex in his life. It was feeling so fucking good with Roman's hand and dick on each side of him. Sweat was dripping down faster than his precum was spitting out. Both of their hair was soaked from the body heat as both thrusts into each other. Who knew that grinding like this without actual penatration would make him feel like he is ready to completely lose it. Before he could explode, Roman stops. He pulls away leaving Dean disappointed. He didnt' want it to stop, he was so close, his dick was hurting him at the moment, he needed the release.

"Get off the bed for a minute.." Dean obeys and gets off the bed, panting and sweating. He watches as Roman sits on the edge of the bed with his dick standing straight up. "Turn around and walk back to me." He does just that and stops with he feels Roman's hands on his hips. "Sit down on my lap with each leg on each side and then bend over a little with your other hand on your dick." Dean does and feels Roman's big dick back in between his ass cheeks again. Roman then takes his hands on Dean's hip and starts the movement. "Go up and down on my lap...and dont' stop." He starts to move and moans at the friction that was lost moments ago. "Stroke yourself Dean...stroke yourself until you can't handle it no more..." Roman said as he continues to let Dean bounce off his legs. He watches as Dean's ass juggles with his dick in between. He can't wait until he gets into that ass for real. "You got a fucking good ass right there. Look at it just hugs my dick, watching it go up and down...fine ass you got going Dean..."

Dean moans loudly at the dirty talk from Roman..."See how much it loves my dick Dean, it loves my dick better than that fucking doll does. Who needs a fucking doll when you can have the real thing Dean? huh?" Roman smacks his ass as Dean keeps going, he finally takes his hand and puts it on his own dick and starts to stroke it himself. HE needs to cum and cum now, the buildup is right there and he is ready to let it all go.

"Fuck Roman, I am so close, please let me fucking cum...I cant' hold it anymore."

"Not until you admit that you don't need that fucking doll anymore to take your dick..."

Dean swallows hard as he closes his eyes, he knows its coming..."Fuck, I admit, I dont' need the doll anymore, just let me fucking cum Roman...please..."

Roman smirks as he watches Dean's ass go up and down, continuing to glide over and over to his dick. Roman then takes his one hand and smacks his ass once, making Dean literally scream out as he his cums all over the floor and his hand that was pumping his dick. "FUCKING SHIIIIIIIIT!" as the cum still spurts out to the point of blacking out for a moment. Not a moment later, Roman roars Dean's name as he came all over Dean's back and down his ass. Dean had never came so hard and so long before. "Fucking hell Roman..." He says as he pants hard, trying to catch their breath. He literally tries to stand up, but his legs didnt want to move, so Roman, who is trying to catch his breath as well, helps him stand long enough to move over and let him sit down. Instead, Dean, the moment he sat down, fell back with one arm behind his head and the other over his stomach. Roman leans back on other hands and looks over to Dean, who is looking up at the ceiling.

"You okay Dean?" Roman asked as his breathing starts to return to somewhat normal.

"Yeah, I just need to catch my breath, I dont think I've ever came that hard in my life..." Dean replies as he smiles at Roman. It was the truth, he has never experienced something that intense with Sami or anyone else.

"Yeah, well, never have I honestly, the non penatration sex that we just did was the hottest thing I've ever done. I can say that this is the first that I've ever done this and to me, well, I don't regret it..."

Dean, finally getting his breathing normal somewhat again, gets up and looks at Roman in the eye while placing his hand on Roman's thigh softly. "I dont' either Roman, I honestly can say this was the best 'sex' I've ever had with a guy and I'm not easy to please in bed."

"Really? Could have fooled me..." Roman asked nervously as his grey eyes gleamed at the possiblity that he did something with Dean that no one else has.

"Yeah, really...and trust me when I say, Im not easy to please at all. It takes a lot to read my body and what it wants, and you seems to tune into that quickly." The blue eyes shines brightly as he smiles at Roman. Truthfully, this scares him, scares him thinking that his feelings may have grown even more, but he isn't ready to admit that right now. No guy he's been with has made him feel the things he did, but Roman managed to do that in a short amount of time. "Hell, this was just as good as the handjob you gave him in Bahamas!"

Roman blushed at that memory. Dean chuckles as he gets up off the bed and heads into the bathroom to retrieve two rags to clean themselves up with. Both did and Dean put both rags into the dirty clothes hamper.

Dean sees Roman, still on the edge of the bed looking down. Dean walks over and bends down in front of him. He lifts his chin up and makes him look at his blue eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Roman smiles, "Nothing, just wanted to know-"

_We're not gonna take itttttttt_

"Hold on, let me see what Seth face wants..." Dean says as he gets up off the bed and gets the phone. He pushes talk, "Yeah Seth?"

_"So, did you guys do it yet?"_

"SETH! Fucking asshole, you are on speaker phone and Roman can hear your whore ass!"

_"Good, maybe he can answer the question for me and Randy!"_

"NO! God, can't you let us do this withOUT you asking whether we DID it or not? WHat are you? 14 again?" Dean rubs his face as Roman turns fifty shades of Red. He mouths 'sorry' to Roman, who winked in return.

_"Come one, we need to know if you got to at least third base!"_

"Seth, I swear, when I see you and Randy, I am gonna kick both your asses with that god awful hot pink dildo!"

_"Oh the one we already used today?"_

Roman busts out laughing as Dean's face turned into sheer terror. Of course Seth would have used it by now. Dean groans as he rubs his face with his hand. "Fuck you Seth, you got your own fucking sex life, why you got to be so interested in mine?"

_"Cause you NEVER have sex with anyone, so we wanted to know if you and Roman had fucked yet or not!"_

"Umm...Seth?" Roman piped up so that Dean won't lose his cool. He placed his hand on Dean's naked thigh which calmed the annoyed man down quick.

_"Hey Roman!"_

"Hey, let me just say this much, that should help ease your mind..."

_"Okay...spill, I want details!"_

"We didnt score a homerun, but we did make it to third and a half...that should make you happy?"

_"WHOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOO! DEANIE SCORED WITH ROMAN RANDY!" _ They could hear Randy in the background scream, 'it's about fucking time'

"Oh Fucking hell...we didnt SCORE Seth! We almost did!"

_"Doesn't matter, if ya'll did SOMETHING to get some release, ya'll scored! EEEEKKKK, I am so happy for the two of you!"_

"Okay, Seth, I am gonna hang up now, dont call again until we get home tomrrow, got me?"

"_Got ya! Bye!"_

Dean hits end and lays back...he was never gonna hear the end of this now...

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have said anything..." Roman's sad eyes looking at Dean's annoyed eyes.

"Hey, it's not your fault, Seth just as the tendesy to get too excited at times. This was one of them." Dean said as he sits up and moves closer to Roman and softly caresses his legs. "Stay with me tonight?"

Roman looks up at him again and smiles. "Sure, I would like that..."

Both get up and then Dean goes to his side and slides in, patting the space for Roman to lay. Roman does and slips into the arms of Dean as they both cover themselves up. It was an ending to a nice second date. Dinner, a kiss and an instense sex session without the penatration. All in all, it was a great night.

"I can't wait to see where we go from here...if you want to try..." Dean asked Roman...

**A/N: Hope you like, seems like people arent into the story anymore, but those that are, thank you. Please leave a review. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Holy cow guys! I never seen so many reviews for that last chapter! I honestly didn't think people liked this story but you all proved me wrong! Thank you so much for the love you have shown, it brought tears to my eyes! I hope you continue with this story! Enjoy my readers! :)**

Roman woke up a couple of hours later, with Dean laying on his chest and his arm around his waist. His one leg was in between his while the other one was beside his. He smile softly at the sight. They had shared a very intimate encounter. First since the handjob months ago. Dean cooked him dinner, they had shared a kiss in the water, and then he and Dean become intimate while he was fucking a doll. Things got heated, but at the same time, it was needed. Who knew that something like a blow up doll would bring the animal out in him? He sighs quietly as he carefully moves Dean off of him. Dean swatted at Roman in his sleep, but he does move to where he hugs the pillow. Roman then rolls off the bed, takes the shorts he had on and puts them on. He walks over to the window, looks up at the bright moon that was shining over them at the moment. This was peaceful and quiet. Like the moon wanted to show him this. He looks out at the lake in front of the window and smiles to himself. He couldn't believe that he was standing in a cabin over looking a lake with a man that he pretty much fell for..._no, I can't fall for him just yet, but I can't help it, he is everything that I look for in someone I could love. Someone who doesn't judge me, who doesn't hate me, who doesn't look down to me, someone who could love me? ..._he thought.

No, he couldn't go there, not now, it is too soon. Yeah, they have been on two dates, shared a few kisses, but he thought nothing to really indicate that Dean wanted anything more. But then again, the convo they had just before they fell asleep had him thinking otherwise...

_"I can't wait to see where we go from here..if you want to try..." Dean asked Roman._

_"What do you mean Dean?" Roman askes as he sits up against the headboard._

_"I mean, maybe try this dating thing between us for a while and see where this goes for us. I don't think it would hurt us, do you?"_

_"I don't know, I mean, I don't know really anything about dating, I haven't dated anyone since high school. And the last guy I TRIED to date ended up a disaster. I don't know if I want to run the risk of either one of us getting hurt..."_

_"So you don't think I'm worth the risk?" Dean sounded hurt by Roman's words. They just shared something Dean doesn't do very often, if at all._

_Roman sighs, he didn't want to make it a huge deal, but at the same time, he likes Dean and doesn't want to see him hurt if things don't work out between the two of us. "No, I'm not saying you aren't worth the risk, I am saying I don't want to run the risk of either of us getting hurt if things don't work out between us somehow."_

_"So you don't think we would work out if we decide to try? What are you scared of Roman? For crying out loud, you saw me fucking a doll! THAT's what I have been doing with my time, a fucking peice of plastic has been my companion for the last two years, until...you..."_

_Roman sits up with his arms across his knees that was in a semi Indian position. He was literally scared, he had grown to have feelings for him and he doesn't want to ruin it. "I'm...I'm just scared that I won't be good enough for you in the end, you know? I know what you are gonna say, but honestly, can you blame me for feeling like this? I have a guy, right in front of me, who is half owner of the most popular and trustworthy lumber yard company that wants to try to have something with a guy that fucked for a living not too long ago and is now working in the lumberyard for him. If things don't work out, I'm basically gonna be out of a job and a place. I don't know if I can handle another disappointment in my life."_

_Dean leans over and places his finger under his chin to make Roman look at him in the eyes. "Roman, listen to me for a moment...okay?"_

_Roman nods as Dean keeps his hand where they were at..._

_"If I didn't think you was worth it, I wouldn't have saved you like I did, I would have taken you to the hospital and left you there instead. Yes, I would have paid for you medical bills and any bills afterwards, but nevertheless, I would't have given you a second glace. But there was something about you that I saw that night. Like you needed me somehow, and that I needed you in a way. Like we needed each other. Even if things, as you say right now without even trying, don't work out as you say, I still wouldn't kick you out of a job or a place. I'm not that cold hearted Roman."_

_"I know you aren't Dean, just, what we just shared tonight wasn't intentional on my part, but you looked fucking hot and I just couldn't help it anymore. I was jealous of a peice of plastic that was making you hard as hell..."_

_Dean laughs, couldn't believe Roman admitted that to him..."If you want to know the truth, it was you that made me hard all the time, I kept calling that thing "Roman", even though its name is "Joe"...but I wasn't sure if you wanted to take that next step with me."_

_"Same here, but I am not gonna lie, I'm scared as hell right now. But I honestly cannot deny my feelings for you much longer. I wouldn't say I fell in love with you, cause I'm no where near that right now, but I do like you, a lot and it scares me. The last time I fell for a guy, it almost broke me. The one I TRIED to date and it didn't end well."_

_"You wanna know a secret Roman?" Dean asked as he nervously smiles at him...but Roman nods yes to Dean..." I'm nervous too, but I am willing to take the risk to see were we go in this. You are worth a shot to me. Am I worth a shot for you?"_

_Roman gulps at Dean's question, he wants to try with Dean, he really does, but is he ready though? He closes he eyes and opens back up to stare at those blue eyes, the same blue eyes that he sees all the time, but this time, those eyes has a little fear in them...Roman realizes he needs to stop running and just take a chance for once without thinking the worst..._

_"Yes..." he breaths out, not realizing he was holding his breath as well as Dean. "Yes you are worth the shot, the risk, but we need to make sure that we take this slow and right...I don't want to screw this up cause I don't think I could handle another disappointment right now. Things are going good right now, that I don't want it to end, you know?"_

_"I understand Roman, I really do, but don't let something bad like that, run what could be a great thing for the future. That is the one thing I've learned since my breakup with Sami, is that you can't let one or two bad things dictiate your life. Yes, it took my a long time, well besides one that I thought I had a chance with, to realize that I can't keep running, I have to stop sometime or a good thing might pass me by, and then there you are. Please, take a chance with me, we can go your pace if you want, but take a chance with me..."_

_Roman brings up his hand and slowly caresses Dean's cheek as he closes is eyes at the touch. It was soft and gentle, not something he is use to at all. But with Roman, it was an exception. "Okay...yes Dean..."_

_Dean opens his eyes and sees the grey eyes that just seem to shine, he smiles as he brings Roman in for a sweet kiss..._

"You okay Roman?" Dean asked as he walked up behind Roman by the window. He woke up and noticed Roman was standing by the window in deep thought. His arms were folded as he looked out to the stars and moon. The light shined perfectly on him. It was like looking at a model picture. The light from the moon showed EVERY thing, his muscles, the outline of his body, his hair, just all of it. He didn't think he could look at a more perfect man that was standing in front of him. He rolled out of bed and walked up behind him.

"Yeah, just enjoying the peacefulness around here." He said as he felt Dean placed his arms around his waist and leans forward. He places the soft kisses along his neck and down his back, earning him some moans and shudders that was music to Dean's ears. "And you look so fucking beautiful in this light, almost God like, like God is shining his perfection down on me." He says as he continues to kiss up and down Roman's back, making Roman respond even more.

Roman turns around and placed both hands on the side of Dean's face and brought him in for a kiss. Dean moans into Roman as the kiss gets a little more intense, the open kisses that Dean loved was on his lips...he moans as Roman sucks the bottom lips, requestion permission to explore his cave. Dean gave in when he opened his mouth and let Roman snake his tongue inside, making them both come alive. Their dicks were starting to get hard again from the mere touch of their tongues swirling together. Roman slips his hands around Dean's waist as Dean snakes around his neck to bring him in closer. Both their dicks touching was making it hard to resist at the moment. Roman then, as he kisses Dean with so much passion, backs Dean up to the edge of the bed, making Dean fall on his back with Roman right on top of him. Dean moans as Roman's hands goes up and down his sides, while grinding their dicks together through Roman's shorts. "You got too many clothes on Roman..." he moans out as Roman, with one hand, pulls down his shorts and kicks them off, making Dean feel the hardness on his. Roman starts to thrust his hips into Dean as Dean wraps his legs around Roman's waist to feel the friction even more.

"Fuck that feels good Roman, right there..." He says as Roman starts to kiss down his throat, sucking his neck as Dean meets Roman's thrusts for thrusts of their length rubbing together like two sticks trying to ignite a fire. It felt good, real good. They both weren't ready for the actual sex, but this was more than enough for now. They love exploring their bodies with each other. It was a way to see what they like or don't like.

"You like that, you like feeling my dick on yours Dean? Like the friction my dick feels on yours?" Dean never knew Roman could dirty talk like this, and it was making him harder than he has ever been. Dean moans out as Roman thrust harder as he goes back to sucking neck while his other hand hold down one of his hips. He wants Dean to feel his hardness enough that when the time was right, he will be begging for him to top him. He wants to be inside Dean, he wants to fuck Dean into the mattress, but at the same time, he wants to make Dean feel everything he has.

"Fuck Ro...that dick of yours is fucking huge and just perfect for me, keep rubbing that dick on me...FUCK!" he screamed as Roman bites down where he was sucking a few minutes ago. It made Dean whither under Roman as the buildup starting in their stomach. "Don't stop Ro, please, I'm almost there, faster...go fucking faster..."

Roman picks up speed as Dean requested, but not without squeezing his hip more and the thrusts became harder and harder. It felt good to both of them, especially now that they decided to take things to another level.

"I'm so close...so close, don't stop please..." Dean sounded desperate, but he didn't care, this was the best sex he's had that didnt' involve anything other than this.

"Come on baby, I want you to scream my name as loud as you can when you cum...that is music to my ears, so whenever you are ready to let go, cause I can keep this up..." Roman said as he takes his hand off the hip and puts it on the two dicks and starts to stroke it as he continues with the friciton.

"Fuck Ro...fucking shit! That feels so fucking good right now..."

Both are on the brink as Roman stokes get faster and faster..."Come on Dean...you can do it, fucking scream my name, you know you want too, and I know you are almost there... .GO...he gritted as he pumps harder and harder.

Moments later, Dean literally screams Roman's name as cum shoots out all over Roman's hands and their chests. Dean then bites down on Roman's neck, sucking hard as Roman roars next, shooting his cum all over the place. Dean releases Roman's neck as Roman falls on top of Dean, both panting for air after that intense session they just had.

"Holy fucking shit Roman, damn to hell that was...fuuuuuuucking hell...who knew this would bring out the animal side of you, damn, you aint nothing like this outside the bedroom!"

"I'm right there with you Dean, who knew you were a screamer like that?" Roman smirked as he slowly gets up off of Dean. "And that dirty talk, you ain't heard nothing yet, I can be brutal in the bedroom, I'll have you writing my NAME with your cum on the wall!"

"Fuck you Roman, you were just as loud with your roaring ass. And cocky are we?"

"I never denied it either, you on the other hand, I would think was not quite so loud, but I guess wrong. And yes, VERY cocky..." Roman winked as he went into the bathroom to get washclothes to clean up.

"Well, now you know..." Dean said as he stuck his tongue out. "And this cocky side of you, Randy and Seth would never believe me if I told them."

"And if you do, I will tell them about "Joe" and how I made you cum faster and harder than "Joe" ever did."

"You are such an asshole..."

"That I am...and there is a lot more where that comes from...you haven't seen nothing yet..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm hoping Dean and Roman get back before you open tomorrow night Randy. I want them to see your "Magic Mike" theme you have planned." Seth giggled as he looks at Randy with his new costume. We have six of us up there. Me, you, Dolph, Evan, Sami and Zack.

"Like they are gonna want to see us damn near naked on stage Seth."

"Well, we can always make sure we have these white thongs that covers our dicks so they don't have too look jealous of what we have!" Seth says as he holds up the dick covered thongs that they were set to wear that night.

"I don't think they are gonna care what they see, cause they are gonna be wanting to fuck when they get here anyways." Randy chuckled as he picks up the red thong he is gonna wear tomorrow.

"Well, as happy as I am to hear that they are taking it to the next level, they missing out, it gonna be great, of course, I'm gonna be in the lead, soooo..." Seth batted his eyes at Randy while showing the smirk he had.

"Really now? Who said?" Randy asked as he lifts one eyebrow, knowing full well he knows Seth is leading.

Seth slithers over to Randy, caresses his chest, making Randy hiss at his touch. He leans over to his ear and sucks on the earlobe making Randy growl. "I said..." he says seductively.

"You are gonna have to really convince me of that one...cause I don't seem to recall you being in charge of this, twinkletoes..."

"Oh but you will let me lead...you know you can't resist the Sethbowski flinging around in this tight, tight thong you have us wearing under our skinny jeans." Seth steps up and swings his underwear swinging dick at Randy.

"Oh...that dick is all mine...no one elses, BUT mine..." Randy trails his hand to Seth's dick and gently squeezes it, making Seth moan into his touch. "Always remember that Sethiekins..." Randy then harshly claims Seth's lips making him moan already to his touch.

Before it got too heated, there was a knock at the door. Seth putting on shorts as Randy straightens himself out, he walks over to the door and opens it up, seeing Cody still there.

"Cody, what are you doing here? You were suppose to leave hours ago!" Randy asked as Seth walks up behind him.

"Ummm...I was wondering...umm...if I can talk to you about the Magic Mike party you have going on tomorrow night?"

"Why?" Randy asked as he feels Seth's hands on his hips...squeezing a little tight. "You know the rules Cody, you only work from mid morning to mid evening. Especially after what went down between us."

"Yeah, I know, but I really need the money and I can make good tips tomorrow night on the drinks..please? Just this one time?"

Randy sighs as he looks over at Seth, whose face said it all. This wasn't gonna be good, but he needed to figure something out. "Let me get back to you in the morning, okay, I have to talk to Seth about it and sees how he feels, okay?"

"Yeah...sure..." Cody said as he steps back out and Randy closes the door, leaning his head against it. This just wasn't getting any easier, but knowing Seth, well...he just hopes he understands.

"You are gonna let him, aren't you? Knowing after what he did, you still gonna let him do this..."

"I want to say no, but something inside me can't do it. And yes, I still think of the mistake I made with him, which is why we separated for six long months, but I can't ban him completely. And besides, " Randy then turned around and brought Seth into his embrace with their forehead touching, "I'm gonna be on stage with you the whole time while he just gets the drinks for the patrons. That's it, then as soon as the show is over, he can leave while the rest of us closes up for the night."

Seth sighs as closes his eyes as Randy closes in on his lips. It was a gentle kiss, but a needy one, to let him know he had nothing to worry about...or did he?

**A/N: Guess its time for me to hide again since I left it there for ya'll to enjoy! And yes, I even surprised ya'll with another smut session between Ambreigns...hopefully you all liked it! Please R and R and let me know what you think! **


	20. Chapter 20

Seth and Randy were finishing setting up the theme for tonight's party of "Magic Mike XXL" style. They had the poles all lathered up, the curtain that they made of special silk fabric in blue and yellow. They each had the thongs done in the names of the boys on the stage along with ripped knees jeans with no buttons and bags to include in it. They wanted to make this a success at Randy's club. Something that would make this a monthly thing if it is popular. Dolph and Joey were finishing up the table setting and chairs. They even put together a nice tip jar decorated with their pics on it for each table. Evan and Zack got the confetti ready as well as the alcohol stocked up for the night. Their bartenders, Adrian and Cena, are dead set on making sure they don't run out of drinks. They also made sure there was plenty of ice to make margaritas and hard liquor. Mark Henry and Kane are his two biggest bouncers while Big Show and Jericho were his security. They wanted to make sure things ran smoothly. Cody and Damien are his waiters. So all in all, things were looking up.

"Randy?" Joey shouted, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, be right there!" Randy replied as he winks at Seth before jumping off the stage.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Are you sure its gonna be okay with Cody here tonight? I know it's none of my business, but I am a little concerned as the rest of us are, considering what went down."

"I hope so Joey, yes, I screwed up with Cody, should have never happened, but I can't change the past, I'm trying to look towards the future. Me and Seth have been great so far. I don't think Cody working one night shift is gonna hurt. I still have a place in my heart for him, no matter how things went down between us."

"Do you regret it happening? Cause it sounds like you kinda thinking its not..."

"I do regret it happening while I was with Seth, if it would have been before I met Seth, then yes, I think it would have worked, we had such a good chemistry together. I am not gonna lie, he came very close to Seth in a way that we match on every level. But I just can't go down that road with him anymore. That night fucked me up for six months. The fact that Seth even gave me a second chance shows what kind of person he really is."

Joey could see the sincerity in his eyes. He knows he loves Seth, but is afraid he may still have unfinished business with Cody. "Well, I just don't want to see you screw up again tonight. Cody being here tonight is gonna be a test of how well you and Seth do. I hope, for your sake and Seth's, that Cody doesn't try anything. I don't think he is completely over you."

"Well, they may be so, but I am not going down that road again. He knows where I stand, so please trust me on this one. I only want Seth, almost losing him made me see that."

Joey didn't look entirely sure. "Look, I already told him that he is allowed this one time to work to make some tips. Right after the show, he is to leave and I have told Mark and Kane to make sure he is escorted out right at 2 am. They will follow to his car and make sure he is safe on his way home. Okay?"

After looking into Randy's eyes, looking for any sign of lying, he sees none and slowly smiles. "Okay, just know if you hurt Seth, I will kick your ass before Dean even gets here." He chuckles as Randy smirks shaking his head.

"I wouldn't expect any less from you. Now, if we are done here, we have about two hours before people start showing up, so I need to make sure you guys are all ready for this, cause this is gonna be, what I hope, is a start of something monthly."

"Will it be with Seth? I mean, he owns have the business with Dean..."

"Seth wanted to do this one time with me tonight as a way to support me, after this, if its popular, then I will let him decide if he still wants to do this, or if he wants to just watch from the front row."

"Gotcha, okay, I am going to go and start getting things ready for us tonight. Go and finish helping Seth and have fun!" Sami smiles as he turns and heads to the back dressing room.

Randy smiles as he looks over at Seth on stage, shirtless already, he sees him stretching and watches his muscles in his back flex all over the place. "Sweet Jesus he is gonna kill me tonight..." he mumbles to himself as he heads back up the stage to help him with what he needed.

"Did you get what you needed down with Joey?" Seth asked as he bends over to stretch his legs, causing Randy to gulp hard.

"Yeah, he wanted to make sure you were okay with Cody being here late tonight.." he stuttered as Seth continues to unknowningly spreads his legs wide to stretch down the middle. It's taking Randy everything he had to not fuck him right there on the stage in front of everyone.

"Well, you know how I feel about that, but at the same time, like you said, you will be up here with me, so I don't have anything to worry about, do I?" Seth asked as he gets up and faces Randy, whose blue eyes were shining brightly with love and lust in one.

Randy pulls Seth gently over by the stage door where its more private. "I know, but I want to make sure you were comfortable with him being here. I can always call him and tell him I've changed my mind-"

Seth puts his finger up to Randy's lips, silencing him for a moment. "No, don't do that. I may not like him, but I'm not heartless. If he needs some extra money, who am I to get in the way of that? It's your club and I have no say in what you decide to work and who doesn't. Just know that I don't trust him around you and with good reason. I don't want a repeat of last time at all."

Randy sighs as Seth removes his finger and places his forehead on Randy's. "I love you Randy, have for a long time, I just don't want this to come back and haunt us again. It took us a long time to get where we are now. I don't hate Cody anymore, I just don't like or trust him at all. I just need to make sure he leaves RIGHT after the show is over."

Randy lifts Seth's chin to look into his eyes. "I'm already ahead of you, Kane and Henry are gonna make sure he is walked to his car safely and drive off to home. He's even has tomorrow off so that he can be rested for Wednesday Women Day. Just know I just want to make you happy."

Seth leans in and softly kisses Randy's lips as Randy puts his arms around Seth's waist to bring them closer. The kiss wasn't hard or fast, but sweet and gentle. "Thank you Randy."

"Anything for you Twinkletoes..." he chuckles as he releases Seth. "I need to make sure that Roman and Dean's place is ready since they are special VIP and I have Callihan serving just them two tonight. They get the section by the stage, but far enough away that if they want to get frisky, they can just shut the curtain and have at it."

Seth laughs and playfully smacks Randy on the arm. "You are terrible!"

"And you aren't, Mister Call them after they fucked Rollins?"

Seth sticks out his tongue as Randy laughs. If it's one thing Randy is grateful for is that Seth gave him a second chance at love with him. He vowed to never screw up again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you ready Roman?" Dean asked on the speakerphone. They had gotten back that early morning after a special night last night. They had an open and honest talk about how to take things between them. Dean wanted to make sure Roman was on board, while Roman wanted to make sure Dean took things slow so they both don't screw up. The sex they had last night was the best he's ever gotten. Who knew Roman had that animalistic side to him? And he loved it too. Shows that what you see on the outside, isn't always what you see on the inside. Shy and soft spoken in public, but dirty talker and cocky behind closed doors. It was like a hidden jem that only Dean could see. His special diamond that only sparkled for him.

"Just about, I'm trying to decide on which shirt to wear! Can't decide on the grey polo shirt with two buttons undone, the black tanktop or the red pull over shirt with no sleeves."

Dean groans at the images Roman just presented to him. "Damn Roman, you gotta...ugh...you know what, wear the damn tank top...easier to wear and goes with everything. And I get to see those arms that I like so much. Although, I rather you go shirtless..."

"You want me to show up at the club in just my black pants and shoes?"

"Forget I said that shit, no, you are NOT going shirtless in public with me. I refuse to let ANY one see what is only for my eyes."

"Jealous are we Dean?" he spoke cockily while Dean was trying to concentrate on putting on his own shirt, which was a dark blue thin sleevless shirt with a pair of nice blue jeans.

"Me? Jealous? Hardly! Just don't want other men or women looking at something that should only be for my eyes only, that's all..."

"Dean, you ain't got nothing to worry about, we are only going to the club to watch Randy and Seth and whomever else is there. I don't see myself stripping on stage."

"You fucking better not, I don't want to have to go to jail cause men want to grab at your body and shit."

Roman starts to laugh as Dean finishes up on himself. After he puts his boots on, he takes the phone in the bathroom with him and starts on his hair. He knows this is an important night for both Randy and Seth so he wants to make sure he looks good for them. And wants to look good for Roman too.

"No need to worry Dean, they will be too busy stuffing money down the crack of Seth's and Randy's ass to even notice me, so I am pretty much safe."

"I really did not need to see the image of money sticking out of Randy and Seth's ass, just...ewwwww?"

"At least you won't have to touch that money!"

"Yeah, thank fucking God for small favors!"

Roman laughs as Dean finishes up the touches on his hair. He decided to slick it back with some hair gel shit Seth bought him a while ago. Smells like coconut with a hint of mint. Not a bad smell but didn't want to over do it though. This is his first real shot at a relationship with someone he is pretty serious about and that hasnt' happened in so long. Something about Roman that makes him want to do this all the right way. "I am just about ready, I just have to finish up my hair and then I can meet you in about 10 minutes?"

"As long as you keep your hair up, not down like the Samoan looking Fabio. Remember, you are with me, I don't need to fight anyone off trying to touch you."

"Damn Dean...take a chill pill, I promise that I am only there with you, and no one else, okay? And no, my hair wont' be down, I hate it down in public places, I rather it be up so that it's out of my face."

"Good, cause it should only be down when we are alone.."

"Anything else I shouldn't do Master Dean?" Roman sounded irraitated to say the least.

Dean sighs at Roman's voice, he didn't want to come off as an possessive asshole. He is too sexy to see that any guy will try to lure him away and that scares him like crazy. Taking a deep breath, he speaks up again. "Sorry, I have no right to tell you how to look. You look however you want to look. I'm just honored that you choose me to go with. So please forgive me if I go overboard. I don't want to fuck this up with you after asking you to take a chance on me."

"Dean, just know that you are the one I'm taking a chance on, not anyone else. You don't have anything to worry about. I am not interested in any other men or women. But I don't like being controlled either. I know this scares you, because it does me, but just know I am not going anywhere, okay?"

"Okay, thank you for not yelling at me Roman. I know I can be a handful at times, just be patient with me on this, its all so new again for me."

"Same here, just take a breath and relax. This is suppose to be a fun night, so let's enjoy this and see how they do. I'm rather curious as to how they look on stage. I don't see Seth and Randy as the dancing type."

"Trust me, in the last six years I've known them, they did this one Dirty Dancing move, the Lift?"

"Yeah, vaguely remember that movie..."

"Well, they made the Lift as kinky as fuck and haven't been able to watch that movie since." Dean said as he leaves the bathroom holding the phone and grabs the comb and wallet to put in his back pocket.

Roman laughs as he finishes up his hair. He put it in a ponytail at the base of the neck with little hair down the side of his head. Black Tanktop with black jeans and black boots. He looked at himself in the mirror and do a double check on everything. His tattoo stood out against the tank top. Best he's looked in a long time. "Well, good thing that movie isn't my kind to really watch, so I won't have to worry about that!"

Dean laughs this time as he heads out the door of his bedroom. It seemed lonely after the weekend he spent with Roman. But he knows that he isnt' ready for the step yet. The time apart from each other should help bring them closer together. "Okay, I'm on my way down to the living room, when ever you are done, just meet me there and we will head out. The show starts in an hour and don't want to be late."

"I'm about done. I'll meet you there in 5"

"Okay, see you then!" Both hung up as Dean heads downstairs to wait for Roman and a night that will for sure be a night to remember.

**A/N: Realized that I made some errors so I fixed them to where they make better sense. Thanks to those that brought it to my attention. Been working so much so my brain isn't coherent, anyways, thanks.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Yeah...another update...might be the last one for a while...interest seems to be way down and its honestly killing my motivation for this story that I really love writing about. Might hang up the writing pen for a while, not sure yet. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

Roman and Dean showed up at the club right on time. They were on a special VIP list so they were let in in front of the BIG line that was waiting outside with both Henry and Kane monitoring everyone. They showed their ID's and Big Show led them to their private area where Callihan was already ready to go.

"Here you guys go. The area Randy and Seth picked for your enjoyment. Callihan here will be your waiter and if you need any help, let me know, I will be walking around making sure things runs smoothly."

"Thanks big man, it won't be necessary, but will keep you in mind if anything arises." Dean replies as he shakes Big Show's hand while letting Roman sit down at the table. Big Show nods, smiles and heads back to the front.

"I'll be serving you tonight as the name is Callihan. Anything I can get you boys?" Callihan asked as he watches Dean sit next to Roman.

"Gin and tonic for me and Dean?"

"Scotch on the Rocks please" Dean said as he slides his hands over Roman's. Roman looks at him and smiles.

"Coming right up!" He writes down the order and turns and heads to the bar.

"Place looks great! They really outdid themselves with this 'Magic Mike' theme didnt' they?" Dean said as he looks at the place.

Roman looks around and agrees with Dean on the decorations. They really made this place look great even though he has never been in here before. "Yeah, it really does..."

"Shit, I forgot that you have never been in here before." Dean looks over at Roman, who looks a little out of place. "This is the club Seth and Randy met since Randy owns this place. He really has taken great care of this place and made it into one of the most successful gentlemen's club in the tri city area. Very professional and very low key. Only the best and rich men come here. He really expanded the place in the last four years. This use to have just a stage, 10 tables, a bar and a front row area. Now it seems to fit about 500 people easily."

"Wow...he really has come along ways. He seems to know what to do and how to do it like you and Seth. Really happy for him." He was very genuine about it too but Deep down, he just seems so out of place at the moment. Three hugely successful men and...him.

"Here's your drinks gentlemen, anything else at the moment?" Callihan asked as he sets down the drinks in front of Dean and Roman.

"No, thank you though, we will let you know if we need food in a while."

"Great, I will be right over here until you are ready for refills on drinks and your food order."

"Thanks man."

Callihan nods, smiles and heads to his spot, leaving Dean and Roman alone again.

"Hey, you okay Roman?" Dean sees that Roman looks a little uncomfortable as he puts up his drink and sips it.

"Yeah, just not use to being the guest in one of these places, usually, I'm the one that men take home or fucks in these places."

Dean looks at Roman and realizes his mistake. He knew he shouldn't have suggested him coming together. The last thing he wanted was to bring up bad memories of Roman's past. "I'm sorry, if you want, we can leave. I can let Randy and Seth-"

"No, don't Dean. It's fine. Seth and Randy wanted us here and to support them for this. We don't need to leave. It's fine, I promise." Roman squeezes Dean's hand to reassure him. Dean smiles softly as he looks away. He doesn't want to let him know that this made him feel like shit. "Hey..." Roman said softly, "Please look at me..."

Dean reluctly looks back at Roman with those soft blue eyes.

"Don't make it into anything that's not. I'm happy that you brought me tonight. It's nice to actually be able to enjoy myself instead of someone else's pleasure. It might take me a bit, but no where I rather be right now than here with you, okay?"

"Okay...but if you get to where you aren't having fun, we are out of here, okay?" Roman nods as he smiles as he sits back to looks around again.

"Deal, now, let's...what the hell are those things hanging down from the ceiling above the stage?" Roman was looking at the stage for a bit to see how it was set up, and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Oh dear fucking hell...they did NOT do that!" Dean rubs his face and sighs as he leans back.

"Are they what I think they are?" Roman squints his eyes a little more as he leans forward.

"Yeah, different color dildos...good grief, I do NOT want to see them fuck those things!"

"And fucking plastic dolls is any better?"

Dean shot a death glare as Roman busts out laughing. "You are such an asshole Roman..can't believe you compare them two, ugh!"

"Well, at least we know they will be properly fucked during this show if they do use those! Im kinda hoping Seth and Randy at least use the blue and yellow polka dotted one that got in the front."

"Tell me you didn't just say what I think you just said? You want to watch them WHAT?"

"Fuck each other with those dildos, I mean, why not? If you want to do a theme like this, why not go all out?"

"Oh God, help me right now, cause I did not just hear you say you want to see them fuck, cause I sure as hell don't! You got a fetish I don't know about?"

Roman chuckles, Dean was literally going nuts over this, and it was funny as hell to watch. "No, but I do think if you really want the patrons to get into the mood, you got to set the mood."

"I don't need to see my two friends go at it like fucking rabbits on stage to get me in the mood to fuck, I do that perfect well on my own thank you."

"Why that may be, it adds to the excitement, a little spice, if you will. I'm not saying to join them in an orgy for crying out loud, but to see them, like watching live porn if you will."

Dean suddenly slides his hand down between Roman's legs and rubs his crotch, making Roman yelp at the touch. "You sure you want to see them fuck on stage to get you in the mood?" Dean said as he leans over and whispers in Roman's ear as he continues to rub up and down his shaft earning a slight moan from the big man."

"Fuck, you ain't playing fair Dean, not fair...at all..." he pants as Dean continues the assault.

Dean then looks over at Callihan who then took that as a que for him to close the curtain adding them more privacy.

"Just you and me baby...come on...tell me you still need to watch them fuck to get you in the mood?"

Roman leans back as he moans more...bucking his hips as Dean rubs it a little harder. "Fuck...shit this isn't right, not...fucking...fair..."

Dean then stops, unbuttons Roman's pants and slides his hand inside his boxer briefs and rubs his shaft again, this time, skin on skin touch. Roman starts to spread his legs open more as he slides down a little to be more comfortable. "That's it Dean...fuck..."

Dean smirks as takes his thumbs across Roman's slit making him moan louder as he then starts to rub Dean's crotch area, making him hard as well. Dean leans over and softly kisses Roman on the side of the neck. He whispers, "stand up for a moment baby..."

Roman stopped what he was doing and stood up, Dean then pulls down his pants mid thigh and motions him to sit back down with his legs spread wider and his dick sticking straight up. Dean looks at Roman for a brief moment, smirks and then leans over and places his hot mouth over his dick making him jump at the touch. "Fuck...fuck...fuck!" Roman said as he tries to start bucking his hips. Dean manages to hold them down as he starts to suck the long, hard, dark length. Surprisingly, he tastes good as this is the first time he got to taste him. Sweet with a little salty taste, just the way he likes it. He releases his dick, earning him a moan as Dean looks up at him.

"You fucking taste wonderful Roman. Fuck, you taste so fucking good, don't know if I can get enough of this now that I've started with the appitizer if you will." Dean then stands up and undoes his own pants, freeing his own long shaft and gets down on the couch in a doggy position. He leans over back on Roman while his hard dick sticks out under him. "Wanted you to have a play toy of your own while I give you the fucking blowjob of a lifetime!"

Before Roman couldn say anything, Dean takes his tongue and licks it from his ball sac to the tip of his dick that was laced with precum that was starting to drip down. This made Roman roll the eyes in the back of his head. Dean's tongue has got to fucking lethal at the moment. The perfect width to glide up his big dick. As Dean starts his assault on Roman's dick, Roman grabs Dean's dick that was sticking out and hard as well and slowly starts to stroke it, making Dean moan into Roman's dick.

"Yeah baby, keep stroking my dick while I suck you, keep going cause you know that dick fits perfectly in your hand while your dick fits perfectly into my mouth." Dean said as he puts the dick back into his mouth and starts to bob up and down while sucking it harder and harder, making Roman pant more and more.

"Fuck Dean, fucking good God..." was all he could muster up as he continues to stroke Dean while precum started leaking down making stroking easier.

Dean was trying to keep going but Roman's hand on his dick was making it hard to concentrate, especially since stroking it slowly making it hard to finish what he was doing. "Don't fucking stop Roman, I'm almost there, but I want you to cum with me...and I am gonna swallow it all..."

Fuck that was hot what Dean said. Roman started to buck his hips into Dean's mouth, fucking his mouth as his strokes on Dean was becoming faster and harder. Dean and Roman won't last much longer as they both can feel the stomach starting to build up for their releases.

"Shit, almost there Dean, fuck..." Dean bobs faster and faster as Roman strokes become just as quick. Suddenly, one last jerk of Dean's dick and he releases all over Roman's hand and couch underneath him as he moans loudly with Roman's dick pumping into his mouth with such force that Dean covered Roman's mouth as he screamed his release into Dean's mouth. And he swallows it greedily.

Dean releases Roman's mouth as he tries to breath normally again as well as Dean. He releases Roman's now soft dick from his mouth and smiles brightly. He gets up as Roman struggles to stand himself. He realizes his hand still has Dean's cum on it and finds a towel near by and wipes his hand as much as he could. Once his hands are clean enough, he pulls his now cum stained dick inside his briefs and pants. Zips them up and sits back down and leans back, still trying to breath normal again.

Dean, whose mouth still has some of Roman's taste to it, pulls his pants and zips it up as well and before he sits down, takes the same towel and wipes the couch off. He tosses it aside and sits down next to Roman, leans over and grabs his face. He pulls Roman to him and places a gentle kiss on his lips, making him taste himself at the moment. He breaks the kiss and looks at Roman in the eye, "Now, again, is watching these men fuck on stage gonna still put you in the mood or did I?"

Roman swallows hard as he looks at both Dean's eyes and down to his lips. "You...you did, fuck you did..." he responded shakily as he leans in and kisses Dean once more before they got Callihan to open the curtains to the stage again. They both seen that he was red in the face as people started piling in the club. Both laughed as they got comfortable again and asked for refills on their drinks and placed their food order.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Seth! Are you ready, cause the other guys are!" Randy was trying to get all the guys together at the stage stairs but Seth was having a problem with his hair at the moment.

"Yeah, just got to finish fixing my hair!" Seth shouted while looking in the mirror at where he needed to fix and Randy finally sees him.

"What's there to fix, baby, you look great!"

"Not with this stupid piece that is sticking straight up!" Seth said as he tries to get a piece of blond hair to go down, but it won't stay down. And he was getting very frustrated.

"Here, let me help" Randy walks over and picks up some hair gel and puts some on his hand.

"Okay..." Seth watches as he watch Randy slowly lather up his hands with the gel and glides it across the hair and it stays down as Randy grabs the comb and gently combs over it to make sure it stays in its place.

"There, just needed a little gel to help with the hair." Randy steps back and lets Seth look in the mirror.

Seth smiles as he sees Randy's work. "Thanks baby. It was started to piss me off!" he laughs as Randy comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. Seth leans into the embrace as Randy places a soft kiss on the side of his head.

"No worries twinkletoes. Now, we got a show to put on, you ready?"

"Ready as I will ever be, never really done this in front of other people, so forgive me if I make mistakes tonight."

"You will be fine, just go with the flow and you will be fine, okay?"

Seth nods as Randy grabs him and both head out to the stage, all decked out in their costumes, ready for anything to come their way. What they didn't realize, was that Cody, who was looking for Randy to make sure everything was a go, stops when he sees both Randy and Seth walking out of the room together and headed for the stage. Shattering his heart into a million peices. No matter what went down, he feel for the blue eyed man, but he also knew that he didn't have his heart anymore. He turns around and heads back to the bar where he and Damien lay wait for the patrons to start their orders wondering if he should have just stayed home tonight.

**A/N: I know I made some mistakes in the last chapter, hopefully I've fixed them. Thank you.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Please to avoid any confusion, Balor is actually one of the waiters, not Cena. Got into the Cena match when I wrote that chapter, so please disregard that typo. **

_"My Dear Gentlemen! We are just about ready to start our theme show for the evening! Are you ready?" _the crowd starts to holler_..."No...I said, ARE YOU READY?" _The crowd makes even more noise, almost defeaning. _"Then The Gentlemen's Club proudly presents to you, Randy Orton and the Slick Boys!" _The lights go out and the stage is completely dark.

"Here we go Roman, hopefully you are ready for the show they are about to put on!" Dean laughs as Roman stays glued to the stage, waiting for the spotlight light to come on.

"Ready as I will ever be. Should be interesting to see how they do with this crowd!"

_There's a place downtown Where the freaks all come around, It's a hole in the wall, It's a dirty free for all... _

The spotlight comes on and it shows Seth standing there in his tight pants, shirtless with no shoes, standing by a chair. He starts to take his hands and rub it up his abs to his chest, making the guys in the front row hoop and holler at the six pack that he was displaying. Moments later, the other spotlights come on that they other guys do the exact same thing Seth does. Randy is right next to him, with Joey, Dolph, Evan, Zack in the next two rows behind him.

_When the dark of the night comes around, that's the time that the animal comes alive. Looking for something wild..._

Seth then turns around, sets one foot on the chair and bends over, showing his ass to the crowd, who by then is starting to throw money on the stage. He takes his hands and rubs his panted leg up one side to his ass while the other hand rubs up against the leg on the chair to his other side of his ass. He gives it a squeeze before shaking both plump globes at once. Others follow and drives the crowd into a frenzy. Taking his hand off the ass, he then takes his leg off the chair and unbuttons his pants, and with both front finger in the belt loop, he slowly slides it down his legs, bending over, showing the thong he was wearing that was barely shown through the crack of his ass. Randy and Dolph then join him as they slowly take the pants off, making the guys yell even more. Joey Evan and Zack then came over and stood in front of the other three and made them bend over in front of them. Randy, Seth and Dolph unbuttoned their pants, but didn't undo the pants all the way. Once those three were bent over, their asses got smacked to the beat of the music.

_And now we looking like pimps in my gold rans am, got a water bottle full of whiskey in my handbag. Got my drunk text on. I'll regret it int eh morning, but tonight, I don't give a-, I don't give a-, I don't..._

"Holy shit they are getting it on here. This is better than I thought it would be..." Dean said as he drinks his third scotch drink, making Callihan get him a refill along with the Tonic that Roman has been drinking as well.

"I have to say, they are doing quite well right now. They got the crowd going like I've never seen before. These guys are literally at their mercy right now. Throwing money on stage like they ain't seen a hooker in days or some shit..." Roman responded as he take a sip of his drink that Callihan just set down.

"Well, you figure, this is the first time Randy has done this in the six years I have known him, so I would say this is pretty much a success."

"Wow..really? Then I have to let him know that this is most likely his future for this business. Great idea on his part."

"Yeah, just don't give Randy too big of a head, his head is about to blow from all of Seth's fucking he has been getting as it is."

Roman spits out his drink as Dean starts to laugh..."Just no, bad mental pic of them fucking right now dude."

"But yet, earlier, you were all for them fucking on stage with those dildos that are above them!" Dean smirked as he got Roman when he couldn't say anything back.

Roman sighs as Dean got him. Not saying a word, he downs his drink and slams it down. Callihan then walks over there and takes his empty glass. Before he leaves Roman speaks up. "I would like a stronger drink please, six shots of vodka and whiskey please...each..."

"Damn Roman, you trying to get fucked up or what?"

"Yep, and you are gonna join me." Dean shoots him a look..."Or are you afraid?"

"Me? Afraid? Fuck you, I can out drink you anyday..."

"Good, it's gonna be a game we are playing since neither of us are driving."

"Okay...so what's the game?"

"Every time Seth or Randy suck on those dildos, we both take a shot..." Both Roman and Dean were watching Randy and Seth grind up to each other as Dolph grabs the dildo from above them and glides it across their chest.

"Should be interesting, but will they do it?" Dean asked in confusion as he watches carefully what the boys on stage are doing.

Before Roman could answer, Randy, without looking up as he gets his other arm around Seth's waist and pulls down a dildo and glides it across his tongue, making Seth moan at the image in front of him. Randy winks at him as he puts the toy in Seth's mouth and makes him suck on it, making himself and Randy go hard right there.

"Holy fuck..." Dean said as Roman grabs the first shots for each of them and puts on his Dean's hand.

"Drink up Dean!" Roman swallows the first shot and slams the glass upside down and wipes his mouth.

Dean had to admit that seeing that was about the hottest thing he saw. He wouldn't mind do that to Roman if he would let him. "Dean!" Roman shouted, bring Dean out of his fantasy. "Drink up!"

Dean takes a shot real quick without taking his eyes off the stage. He had no idea how hot this looked and as Roman said, a live version of porn.

_There's a place I know, If you're looking for a show. Where they go hardcore, and there's glitter on the floor. And they turn me on, When they take it off, Everybody take it off..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Balor notices Cody hasn't taken his eyes off of Randy since the show started. He knew somewhat of what went down since he works with him three days a week. "Cody, you know that can't happen again with Randy. He is with Seth and he is truly happy."

"I know that Finn, doesn't mean I can't watch. You just don't understand love Finn, so I wouldn't say anything to me if I was you."

"You know, you don't have to be an asshole Cody. You don't a fucking thing about me, so don't make assumptions you know nothing about. But I will tell you this, you try to woo Randy again, and I can guarantee that you won't survive this time. Seth will be out for your blood and won't stop until you do. What you did to them was shitty in the first place. You knew Randy was off limits, but yet you still went after him."

"Well, maybe Seth should have been more supportive of Randy during that time. Wasn't my fault that I found Randy alone and drunk. Wasn't my fault that he desired me at the time. So don't blame this on me."

"You knew damn well what you were doing Cody. You had no shame taking advantage of Randy in that state knowing him and Seth had a simple disagreement that ended up almost costing them their love and relationship and you know it." Balor didn't know the whole story, but from working with Randy for almost 4 years, he has seen ups and downs between Seth and Randy. But what Cody did was pretty much unforgivable in the eyes of Seth. Randy, on the other hand, had a soft spot for Cody and it didn't always sit well with him. But nevertheless, Randy and Seth got back together and since then, have been as happy as he has ever seen them.

"Whatever man, just mind your own fucking business Finn."

"Or what Cody, huh? Honestly, don't fucking pull anything, cause if you do, I won't hesitate to tell Randy what you are up too and if you don't believe me, try me motherfucker..." he whispered in Cody's ear at that last few words, sending chills down his back. He did know that Balor wasn't the one to mess with when it came to friends. He would fuck you up in a minute.

"Fine, don't worry, just let me enjoy the show, okay?"

"Sorry Cody, but you have drinks to the table by the door to bring, so have at it..." Adrian piped in as he sets the drinks out for Cody to grab. Balor mouths 'thank you' to Adrian as he winks back. Cody, on the other hand, wasn't happy, but he needed the money so he put the drinks on the tray and headed to the table that ordered.

"He seriously needs to be watched cause I have a feeling he will try something with Randy against Seth." Balor said as he finishes folding the napkins for his next order to be filled.

"I agree Finn, something is gonna happen and we need to warn Randy and soon."

"I am already on it, but we have at least two more hours, so as soon as their show is over, I will head to the back and talk to both Randy and Seth, just keep your eye on Cody when that happens."

"Will do, I'll let Big Show know to keep an eye on him too once this is over. He is to be escorted out as soon as this is over with."

"Good, okay, seems like my table by the stage wants their refill!"

"Okay Finn, go get their stuff and I'll have their refill done when you get back!" Adrian smiles as Finn winks while picking up his tray and heads to his tray.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_There's a place I know, If you're looking for a show. Where they go hardcore, and there's glitter on the floor. And they turn me on, When they take it off, Everybody take it off..._

The boys on the stage by now were all naked except the red thongs they had on, they each had one dildo that they ran across their partners. Three of them, Seth, Dolph and Joey were on their backs with their legs over their shoulders rubbing their dildo across their cracks while Randy, Evan and Zack stood over them and took the dildos and rubbed their dicks with it, making them all hard. The crowd went absolutely nuts. Guys were literally trying to touch them but with Big Show right there, they didn't, instead, they throw countless money on the stage. The three boys over their partners bent down onto the three under them and started grinding, getting ready for the finale. This was a huge success and Randy, deep inside, was estastic.

"Good God, I am not gonna be able to last much longer if they keep this up..." Roman said as he slid his hand down his shaft. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants after becoming so painfully hard. Both him and Dean had down about 15 shots each from their game, so they were feeling buzzy at the moment. "Fuck I am hard as a fucking rock right now..." Roman moaned as he continued to stroke himself.

"Join the club Roman...fucking hell this shit is hot..." Dean responded as he took Roman's hand out of his pants and put them down Dean's pants and Dean put his hand down Roman's pants. This was the perfect time to jack each other off at this sight. They each stroked each other harder and faster, this was no time for foreplay as the sight in front of them was getting to be too much.

"Don't stop...don't fucking stop..." Roman said as he jacks Dean off feverishly.

"I won't if you won't, cause right now, your hand feel fucking good." Dean pants as he strokes Roman just as hard. Both of them are close to cumming as they both bucked into their hands.

"So close..."

"Same here..."

A few moments later, they both explode on each other's hand as spurts of white cum shoots out all over their hands and down their pants...not a good sign for when they leave, but they didn't care, the show they were seeing was too hot for them to pass up. Who knew a show would get them both off that quickly.

Callihan stood there, embarrassed in a way cause he knew they were getting off on this, but who wouldn't. Bunch of hot men on stage in thongs was enough to make any man jack off that quick. He knew he had a mess to clean once they leave.

"Damn...that was good..." Roman said as he takes the napkins and wipes his hand and pants with the ice from the earlier glass he had.

"Yeah, it was, holy shit...never got off like that..."

"Guess its a first time for everything..." Roman smirked as he puts the napkin in the nearby trash can.

"Yeah, guess so..." Dean chuckled as he follows closely behind Roman throwing his napkin in the trash.

They both look up and sees that the boys are just finishing up...they both had to tell them that they were awesome on the stage and hope that they continue with this for a long time. Randy has to know he hit the money maker with these themes now.

"After this is over with, what is your plans?" Dean asked curiously.

"Not sure, probably head home and relax before work tomorrow. Ryback has some special assignments he wants me to do and he wants me there early."

"Okay, cool, Seth and I have a late morning since we have no meetings until around 10, so after tonight, I won't see you until tomorrow night, unless I see you at lunch time."

"That's sound good. I'll see if I am done around lunch time, but if not, then maybe I can see you around dinner time."

"Sounds like a plan, but it will be funny not seeing you until then after spending this weekend with you, which I had a great time with you."

Roman blushes red as Dean softly caresses his cheeks. Roman squeezes his thighs softly to return the gesture. "Same here, I hope to do that again sometime. It was nice and I enjoyed myself for a change."

"Good, there is more where that came from..."

"I hope so..." Roman says as he smiles softly at Dean, who returns the smile back. Dean leans in and gently places a quick kiss on his lips before leaning back.

"Okay, show is almost over, we should head to the back and wait for Seth and Randy..."

"Nah...let them come here and see us for a change...

"Roman, I don't want to see them in their thongs much longer..."

"Didn't kill you when you were watching them this whole time!"

"I..I wasn't...ugh! You are such an asshole Roman!" Dean said as he covered his face in embarrassement. He didn't want to admit the show turned him on too much.

"Yeah...yes I am..." he winked as they stayed where they were at and waited until the show was over...

Roman is now thinking of how to make the next weekend with Dean memorable...he may just have the answer even though they aren't ready for the huge step yet, he wants to show him that it's not all about sex with him. He just hopes he likes what he has in store for him.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thanks again for reading and reviews.**

After the show, Roman and Dean stayed in their VIP section while Callihan started cleaning up around them. They weren't gonna leave until they saw Randy and Seth. And Finn was watching Cody as he picks up the last of the glasses from his table.

"Okay Cody, that's the last of them, so you can leave after you count your tips and pay the standard 20%." Adrian said as he takes the glasses and the tray that Cody sat down to count his tips.

"I need to talk to Randy before I go." Was his only response as he pulls out a wad of money from his apron that he just untied.

"Then I will call him up here, no way are you going to the back where him and Seth are." Adrain replies as he picks up the walkie talkie before Cody could object and radios Randy. "Hey Orton, this is Adrian, do you copy?"

A few moments later, _"Yeah, I copy, what's up Adrian?"_

"Cody wants to see you, but I told him you would see him out here, are you available?"

_"Yeah, give me a few minutes and I will be up there."_

"Okay, 10-4" and then sets the walkie talkie down and smiles at Cody. "He will be here in a few minutes, so you should be done counting your tips by the time he gets out here."

Cody narrows his eyes at Adrian, who simply smiled back. He knows he's pissed, but doesn't dare do anything with Finn right there.

"Damn, good night tonight, made almost $2000 tonight in tips!" Finn said as he counts out the usual 20% and puts it aside. How did you do Cody?"

"Made about $1500, guess not too bad considering I usually make about half that..." he responded meagerly as he counts out his 20% he has to take out.

"Well, that should help towards your own place you've been wanting to get for the last 6 months." Finn took the tips he made and stuffed it in an envelope with his name on it and handed it to Adrian. "Put that in my jacket will ya?"

Adrian smiles as he takes the money, "Sure, anything else?"

"No, not right now, I'm going to start cleaning my station now, holler if you need me!" he smiles as he gets up. He looks over at Cody, who looks a little pissed off. "And Cody, just man up and don't try anything stupid, okay?"

Cody nods as Finn looks at him curiously and then shrugs as he turns around and walks away to start his clean up.

"Okay Cody, what's up? You need to talk to me?" Randy said as he walked up to where both Cody and Adrian were at. He notices that Cody is kinda fidgeting and Adrian was cleaning the glasses off to dry.

"Anywhere we can speak in private?" Cody asked hopefully. He needed to get Randy alone somehow.

"No Cody, I told you, once the show was over with, you were done for the night. Did you get your tips counted out and the standard 20% taken out?" Randy asked without hestation. He had no time for bullshit and not while Seth was there. He didn't need blood on his hand cause he was sure that Seth would literally beat him senseless and he didnt' need that.

"Yes I did, but Randy, please, I need to speak to you alone..." Cody was desperate at this time, he needed to speak to Randy alone. Adrian stopped what he was doing as well as Finn, who was near by, to help if needed.

"Cody, for the last time, your shift is over. Finn will clean your area up. And no, you don't need to see me in private. Now if you will excuse me, Seth is waiting and I have other friends to see and talk to before they leave, so if you will, get your stuff and head home. See you on Thursday at 1pm." Randy wasn't playing Cody's game. He knows why he wanted to speak to him and no, he wasn't gonna give in to him this time. It's been close to 4 yrs since the breakup and he was gonna be damned if Cody was gonna screw this up again.

Cody, sighs in defeats, gets up and collects his money and gives the other standard to Adrian to put in the safe. "Okay, see you Thursday."

"Fine, and Finn?" Finn walks over to where Randy and them were. "Yeah Randy?"

"Make sure Cody gets escorted out and have Big Show walk him to his car safely." Finn nods as he lets Cody in front of him and Finn follows behind to the door.

Randy sighs as he sits down in front of Adrian for a moment. "I'm really starting to get worried about him Adrian. He can't keep doing this shit."

"Randy, you need to make a decision about him. He may ended up needing to be let go. He is not gonna stop until he has you. And that even means running over Seth if he has too. I know you have a soft spot for you, but after working for you for almost 6 years here, he is by far the most stalkish employee we've had. After what he did to you and Seth, I don't count out him trying again."

"I know, I know, but dammit, I don't want to seem like a fucking asshole either."

"Randy, you may not have a choice. He wanted to come back there before your show and talk to you and Finn and I wouldn't let him. Then the entire show, when he wasn't serving drinks, he would stand here and just stare at you with such hunger in his eyes. It was almost scary to watch. But Finn, Big Show and I kept our eye on him."

"Fuck...this ain't good. Should have never messed with him that night." Randy was just frustrated. He has a great guy that he is in love with. Cody can't jeapordize this again. It took everything he had to get Seth to forgive him and take him back. He would be damned if he loses Seth again.

"Yeah, well, it didn't help that Cody took advantage of you at that time and for Seth to walk in on what he saw, it damn near destroyed him. It took Dean six months to help you guys and that about drove him insane. Don't do that again, don't put yourself in that position again, because I don't think Seth will survive this time. Nor you."

Adrian was right, he has an excellent point. He can't lose Seth again. He won't. It was time to make a decision. "You are right Adrian. I'll talk to him before his shifts starts on Thursday and I'll have either you or Owens there since Finn is off that day."

"Okay, whichever you want to do, but you do need to stop this before it gets any worse, okay?" He smiles as he puts the last remaining glasses out to dry before starting on his other cleaning chores.

Randy smiles softly. "Thanks, let me go to Dean and Roman and tell them good night. And thanks again for the advice."

"No problem Randy, I'm here if you need me."

"Cool, radio Seth and have him meet me over at Dean's and Roman's please?"

"Sure thing my friend!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey guys, hope I haven't kept you waiting!" Randy said as he approached the VIP area where Dean and Roman were at.

"Hey Randy, what the hell did Cody want?" Dean asked straight to the point.

"Hey Callihan?" Randy called out.

"Yeah boss?"

"Go help Finn with Cody's section until I'm done here, okay?"

"Sure thing boss. Anything else?"

"Nope, I'll have Finn help you when we are done here."

"Okay, thanks!" And off Callihan went, leaving Randy alone with both Dean and Roman.

Randy sat down in the chair on the opposite side and sighs. "I don't know Dean. But I didn't give him a chance to tell me either."

"You know it's not a good idea for him to be still working here, right?"

"Yeah, that's what Adrian told me too. I don't know, I just have a soft spot for him, you know?"

"I know you do, but damn it Randy, you can't go there again. I damn near lost my mind when you and Seth split up. I can't do that again."

"Ummm..." Roman spoke up, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Should I go...I mean, this doesn't concern me and I don't want to interfere here..." He wasn't sure if he should be there since it had nothing to do with him. This all went down before he even came into the picture.

Both Randy and Dean looked at him. Dean placed a soft squeeze on Roman's leg. "No, it's okay. If Randy says it's okay, I'll explained what went down."

"Yes, it's okay." Randy looks to Roman, "I'm sorry, I know you only know that we broke up for 6 months, and Cody is the reason for that. But as Dean said, he can feel you in on what happened. And trust me, I don't want to go down that road again."

"Okay, I'll just sit here and be quiet while you two talk." Roman wasn't sure what to think. This wasn't his business, but he was pleasantly glad they didn't kick him out over something he knew nothing about.

Dean chuckles as he reaches over and plants a quick kiss on Roman's cheek, causing him to blush momentarily. "No need to be quiet, but as long as you are here with me, that's okay."

Roman smiles as Dean and Randy turned back to each other.

"Okay Randy, what's up? Finn radioed me to meet you here!" Seth yelled as he came out of the stage area in black shorts and white tank top. Randy looked over and smiled at the sight. His heart defintely belonged to Seth. No doubt for a moment.

"Grab a seat babe, I was just talking to Dean and Roman about our situation we had a while back."

"When we broke up?" Seth asked as he pulled up a chair and joined the three at the table they were sitting at.

"Yeah, because Cody wanted to talk to me in private a bit ago."

Seth's face changed from happy to a little anger. "What the hell did he want?" His fists balled up for a second until Randy put his hands over his.

"Hey, babe, it's okay. I told him no and that he is to go home. And that's where he is headed. But I am gonna talk to him on Thursday before his shift. I'm thinking of letting him go. I can't lose you again. You mean to fucking much to me." Randy's eyes pleaded with Seth to calm down some and to trust him. "Baby, please trust me, I won't be alone, I promise."

Seth's face soften a bit, he didn't like it, but as long as Randy wasn't alone with Cody, he could breath a bit easier. "I'm sorry Randy, I just fucking hate him with a passion. It's like he won't let you go no matter how happy you are with me." He closes his eyes as he bends looks face down to where their hands entertwined. "I can't lose you again, not again. Last time almost killed me inside. You mean too damn much to me." His voice starts to shake as both Dean and Roman looks on.

Roman then looks over at Dean, whose face showed anger and coldness. He was moving his right leg up and down rapidly. His one hand on his collarbone like he was ready to go off. He knew this conversation was getting to him. It must have been bad if it still effects these three men four years later. He tries to reach over and touch Dean, but he flinched and moved away from Roman's touch, surprising and hurting him. Roman looks down as he listens a little more, keeping his hands to himself.

"Seth..." Randy cups his face and looks into those chocolate eyes of his. "You won't lose me, I'm yours baby, for as long as you want me. I'm the one afraid of losing you. Yes, I do still have a soft spot for Cody, BUT, you mean too much to me to lose. I rather lose him as an employee than lose you as a lover, and best friend. I can always recommend him to another club so that he's not out of a job."

Seth closes his eyes as Randy leans in and kisses his forehead lingerly. Then places their foreheads together. "I love you too much Seth, remember that, okay?"

Seth nods as he smiles a little. He loves Randy so much, he can't lose him again. And he is terrified.

Meanwhile, Roman slowly gets up without any of them noticing and starts to head to the door. He knows Dean didn't mean to pull away, but it hurt him inside nevertheless. This wasn't his place to be. He didn't feel like he belonged there. He felt it. After everything he went through, he thought he finally had a fresh start, but maybe he is wrong. He liked Dean, and hope he liked him back. But this situation with Randy and Seth seemed to have a hold on him again. He saw anger, he saw non passion, he felt the coldness. He wasn't sure what to think. Maybe Dean needed some time to think for himself. He had a great time with him tonight and this past weekend, but he wonders if he should keep the plans he has for next weekend or should he hold off, he just wasn't sure. All he knows that he needed to get home. He needed to sort his brains out and figure out what to do next.

Moments after Roman walked out the door, Dean looks over and sees Roman is gone. "What the fuck?" He mumbles, "Does anyone know where Roman went?" Dean yelled, breaking the moment between Randy and Seth.

"Yeah, he just left out the front door, kinda looking sad actually..." Adrian yelled back as he got done with the last of his chores behind the bar.

"Shit...son of a bitch!" Dean said as he slammed down his hand on the table. He can't believe he did that to him.

"What happened Dean?" Randy asked as he continues to hold Seth close to him.

"Roman tried to comfort me in a way while watching you two talk it out and I jerked away from him..." he sighs as he runs his hand through his hair.

"You did WHAT?" Seth finally said. "You are fucking stupid Dean?"

"Well, excuse me for not losing my shit over this Cody situation again, Seth. And yeah, I am fucking stupid!" Dean whips out his phone and texted Roman quickly. "I hope he replies back! Fucking shit..." Dean gets up and gathers his and Roman's stuff. "Hey, I need to find him guys, gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, go find Roman and let us know he is okay. And apologize for being an asshole..." Randy says as him and Seth also stands up.

"Yeah, I know. Can't believe I did that."

"Well, find Roman and just apologize. I'm sure things will be okay between you too." Seth leans over and gives his a bro hug. "Thanks for coming out tonight to see us. Hope Roman had a good time as well..."

"You're welcome. It was a great show Randy, hopefully we see more of this again."

"You will...trust me..." Randy chuckles as they bro hugged as well. Then Dean nods and heads out the door, hoping to catch up with Roman.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Roman hails a cab, leaving the limo for Dean to ride home in. He sits in the back as the he tells the cab driver the address to his house. Was gonna be about 20 minutes before he gets home. He pulls out the phone and sees a text from Dean.

_where are you? why did you leave?_

Roman sighs as he reads it again and then locks it again and puts it back in his pocket. Maybe he was making a big deal out if it, he didn't know. But all he knew what that he felt out of place at that moment. Whatever happened sounded bad. But he wasn't there during that time and he felt he didn't need to be there. But he wanted to be there for Dean, and that didn't go well. Maybe it was instinct, maybe not, but it did hurt him a bit. Right now, he just wants to go home and forget what happened.

Dean got into his limo quickly. He knew he needed to talk to Roman and apologized for his behavior. He told the driver to head to the house since that would be the only place Roman would go, especially since he has an early day tomorrow. He didnt' mean to pull away from Roman, after all, he was just trying to be there for him. But this Cody shit got to him again and it shouldn't have. He knows he needs to make it up to him somehow.

He pulls out his phone and notices his still hadn't gotten a reply back, so he sent another one and hopes Roman responds. He feels so stupid at the moment. Bad way to end the great weekend he spent with Roman.

Limo pulls up about 30 minutes later to his house. He gets out and walks around the side to where the guesthouse was. He sees the light on in the back, indicating Roman got home safely. He sends a quick text to both Seth and Randy that Roman made it back okay and then stuffs it in his pocket. He heads to the guesthouse and softly knocks on the door.

After a few minutes, the door opens and there stood Roman in his black shirt with pajama bottoms on. He looked good. He takes a deep breath and finally speaks up... "Can I come in, please?"

**A/N: There you have it. enjoy :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Roman really didn't know if he wanted to deal with this right now, Dean standing at his doorway, waiting to be let in, but again, it wasn't sure if he can handle anymore crap tonight. The look on Dean's face, his blue eyes looking at him, pleading with him to explain what went down and that he didn't mean to make Roman feel bad may make him change his mind a bit.

"Please Roman, I'm sorry, it wasn't intentional on my part. But if you will let me explain more, hopefully you have a better idea why this situation with Cody, Randy and Seth gets to me so much." Dean said hopefully. He didn't want this weekend to end on a bad note. He liked Roman too much to let this affect what they have started.

Roman sighed as he stepped to the side and let Dean come in. Dean nods as he steps in and Roman closes the door behind them as Dean walks over to the couch. "Mind if I sit?"

Roman nods yes as he puts his hand out to let Dean know its okay to sit down. Dean takes his jacket off and lays it across his lap as he sits down. Roman himself sits in the chair next to the couch. Dean rakes his fingers through his hair as he lets out his breath. He needed to tell Roman what went down and why he still affects him four years later.

"Okay, you know how protective I am of Seth, right? And how much I like Randy?"

Roman nods as to let Dean know he was listening.

"Well..." he spoke, " Four years ago, Randy and Seth broke up for six months. Worst six months ever in our friendships." Dean leans back and takes another deep breath. "One night," he continues, "Seth went to Randy's work to surprise him one Friday night. He was gonna aske him to come away with him for the weekend to the cabin so they can have some alone time. It was around the time our company was slowly and steadyly making some money, but we were still small at the time. As you know, the last two years is when we really took off. But that is another story for another time."

Roman didn't move, he wanted Dean to continue, so he made himself a little more comfortable.

"Anyways, Seth showed up and went to the back office. When he walked in, he saw Cody and Randy, naked on the desk, with Randy bending Cody over and fucking him. Seth gasped as Randy stopped what he was doing and Cody had a smirk on his face. According to Randy, he didnt' know what even happened that got him into that position. Seth said he looked out of it. Seth went over and literally threw Randy off of Cody and started beating the shit out of him. He wouldn't let up until his bouncers at the time, Cass and Corey Graves, came running in to pull Seth off of him. Randy couldn't move as he was strung out as hell. It turned out that Cody, after getting his life nearly ended from the beating he got from Seth, had drugged him just moments before Seth showed up. Seth didn't want nothing to do with Randy, drugged or not, for a long time. Needless to say, it was a sight that, to this day, Seth isn't completely over."

Roman's eyes got big when he heard that, "Cody and Randy?" he said as he spoke for the first time since he left the club.

"Yeah, imagine my surprise when Seth called me later that night crying his eyes out. I know how that feels so I had him come over to stay with me. For the next six months, I went back and forth between the two. At one time, it almost cost me my friendships to both because they were trying to get me to go against the other and I couldn't do that. They both wanted each other badly, but refused to even talk to each other, especially Seth, who was taking it so hard considering he fell for Randy so hard. As a matter of fact, and what Randy doesn't know, was that the surprise he had for Randy was he was gonna propose to him that weekend. He bought a ring and everything."

"Holy shit, seriously? He was gonna ask him to marry him?"

Dean leans forward again and puts his hands together over his knees. "Yeah, he still has that ring which I have, but he swore to me he wasn't gonna ever propose to Randy again, no matter how much he loves him. He says he can't handle another heartbreak like he went through."

"But they are so good together, and its been four years since it went down. They seem like the perfect couple in my eyes, despite of what went down."

"True, but in Seth's mind, Randy cheated on him, not willingly, but he has kept Cody on his payroll up until tonight, that is. And Cody is a constant reminder of what happened that night."

"Why wasn't Cody ever charged for drugging Randy and literally raping him?" Roman was confused as to why Randy would keep a guy who nearly cost him everything he loved.

"Cause, there was never any proof that Cody actually did it. He never confessed, but he was the only person in the back that night with Randy after the club closed. And sure as hell Randy isn't gonna drug himself...so it leaves Cody. And deep down, Randy didn't want to accuse Cody of something that he may or may not have done."

"Sounded like maybe Randy had some feelings for Cody? Unless I am wrong?"

"That's what I thought too, but after two weeks, Randy would call non stop for Seth, making me stuck in the middle. He sent flowers, candy, cards, Seth's favorite drinks, calling and texting everyday, I mean, he did EVERYTHING he could think of to try and get Seth back. This went on for about a month until one day, he stopped all together, sending Seth into further depression. He couldn't understand why Randy stopped doing those things."

"Well, pardon me for sounding harsh, but I can't blame Randy for not continuing when Seth wouldn't give him a time or day. Seems like Randy was going out of his way to make it up to Seth and he wasn't having it." Roman wasn't trying to sound like an asshole, but in his mind, Randy didnt' do anything wrong that would have made Seth totally hate him, so to speak.

"Be as that may, he still felt hurt by it, but I can see why you would think that way. I even told Seth that Randy couldn't be making all the moves when he has been trying non stop while Seth just sulked around the house all day. He wasn't even working but two days a week and that was a chore in itself. Me and Seth got into some huge arguements over the six months because he was being an asshole most of the time to Randy, and Randy was being a pussy and not standing up for himself over something he didnt' have control over. But I did tell him that Cody was gonna cause problems between him and Seth if things didn't start looking up soon."

"And keeping Cody still can't be good if he is still around trying to make moves on Randy again. I saw the look on Seth's face and it wasn't very pleasant."

"Do you blame him though?" Dean asked annoyily.

"No I don't blame him Dean, and I hope Randy sticks to the story of letting him go now." Roman responded back in haste, "But that is up to him to stay with it and not back down from his decision."

Dean softens down as he responds barely above a whisper, "That's why Randy told Seth he was gonna get him into another club so that he wouldn't have to deal with this anymore. Cause this almost sent me to the funny farm the last time and I ain't about to visit that area of my life again. After Sami and Kevin, I was hoping Seth and Randy wouldn't go through what I went through. And when they did, I instantly knew, unless things changed, it wasn't gonna be any good. I knew Randy really did love Seth and vice versa, whereas Sami and I were at the end of our time. Randy and Seth were worth saving in my eyes, but damn if they made it hard for me. I just could've have distant myself from them and just about did. I almost ended up going to therapy for it."

Roman, trying to process everything Dean was telling him, ran his hands through his hair, blew out a breath. "So how did they start back together again?"

"I called them both one day to the cabin. I was just flat out tired of them going back and forth with each other and not talking to EACH other. I arranged for both of them to take the weekend off from their workload and to come up to see me and spend some quiet time away from the city. They both showed up within 30 minutes of each other. They wanted to kill me for setting them up, but I told them, either they figure out how to forgive each other and make it work, or tell each other to fuck off and go their separate ways, I didnt' care. I told them I was removing myself from this situation and they are on their own. I didn't care if they hated me or not, I wasn't dealing with it anymore. When I left them alone, they were standing there, wide eyed across each other. I left and didn't look back. When I heard from them two days later, they decided to give each other a second chance, and they've been going since then."

"whistles"... Roman stood up and took a deep breath. "That's a lot to hear. I am sorry they went through so much and it seems like you are a good enough friend to keep them from literally falling apart, but that you almost lost yourself in that situation. I hope, for their sake, Randy does let Cody go, because it's not fair to Seth to have to relive that for the last four years."

"You telling me, I can't go through that again and I won't." Dean removes his jacket from his lap and stands up himself. He steps closer to Roman and places his hand on his face. "I am sorry for flinching away from you, I didn't realize I did that until I saw the hurt in your eyes when I got here. I was so worried when you left and I didn't stop you from leaving."

Roman places his hand on Dean's and closes his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he opens his eyes and sees Dean's blue eyes still staring straight into his grey eyes. As hurt as he was tonight, he believed Dean when he said he was sorry for what he did. "I know..."

Roman then takes his other arm and pulls Dean into him and gives him a tight hug, letting him know everything was okay, now that he has a better understanding of what is going on. He releases Dean and bends down and places a soft and gentle kiss on his lips...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seth and Randy finally left the club about two hours later, there was still a little bit of tension in the air, but at the same time, they didn't want to let the other out of their sights.

"I hope things change after tonight with Cody..." Seth whispers softly, looking down, and making Randy stop at the car they were heading too.

"Hey...look at me..." Randy said as he places his finger under Seth's chin to make his brown eyes look at his peircing blue eyes. "Nothing is gonna come between you and me again, not even Cody. Yes, what happened will always haunt me til my dying breath, but rest assure, you are the only one I want to be with for the rest of my life. I love you Seth, more than you can possibly imagine. I know I will be paying for that mistake for the rest of my life, but please believe me when I say, you are the only one I will ever want."

Seth's eyes starts to pool up with tears..."Hey, please, no crying...please?" Randy says as he gently wipes the tears that were starting to fall.

Seth smiles weakly as he sniffles in Randy's touch. "I love you too Randy, so much, it just hurts to see him all the time..." he chuckles softly..."I just want him out of our lives for good is all. I just want to be able to come here and not worry about seeing him trying to take you from me, you know?"

"I know, and trust me, that won't happen. And that's why I said I would have another club hire him the day after tomorrow so that he isn't without a job. Then after that, he won't be here anymore. He won't even be allowed to come back here once he leaves."

"Really?" Seth asked hopefully as Randy continues to caress Seth's face. "He will really be gone for good?"

"Yes baby, for good, I don't want a reminder of what I almost lost anymore. I just want to make you happy, and only you..."

Seth leans in and claims Randy's lips hard, like he was trying to make sure this was real...those open kisses Randy loves so much, he responds by bringing his arms around Seth and holding him tightly as he kisses him back..."Only me..." he mumbles as he contines to kiss Randy until they couldn't breath anymore. Placing their foreheads together, panting for air, Randy spoke up...

"Let's go home baby..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After Roman and Dean cleared the air, they kissed and then Dean left to go back to his house as Roman has an early day in the morning. He was sitting on his bed getting ready to set his alarm for the early day when he heard his phone vibrate. He picks it up and opens the screen.

_Are you still wanting everything set up for Friday?_

Yes I do...I'm wanting to make sure that everything is perfect. Is the room still privately off to the back?

_Yes, I have it reserve for the rest of the evening when you get here. There shouldn't be any problems for the two of you._

Good, and its downstairs where there is no one but the people that work there?

_Yep, its all set. I've only have two people that will be around that room, one will get your drinks and food, the other will run the music of your choice._

Great, I owe you man. I don't know how to thank you for doing this at the last minute. Had I known you lived here, I would have looked you up sooner.

_I know, right? Dude, it was nice to see an old friend again. Glad that I ran into you earlier this week. and Glad that you are finally happy. I hope this weekend will be the start of something wonderful._

Thanks, so do I, I admit, I'm nervous as hell, I mean, who can beat a weekend at a cabin?

_If I know you the way I think I do, then this weekend will be great, remember, no one could top your weekends in high school. But I think this is probably the most romantic I've seen you. You must really like him._

I do really like him, I just hope that what I have in store for him, he won't forget.

_I highly doubt that, besides, Romeo, who could resist you?_

Roman laughs at the last text...Thanks man, I'll talk to you in a couple of days to make sure everything is finalized.

_Okay man, take it easy and hear from you soon._

Roman smiles as he sets the phone down. He just hopes that what he has planned for him and Dean, that it will be something he will truly remember. He knows he has to have Seth's help on one final item and hopes to talk to him tomorrow. But for now, all he can do is just try and sleep, as the weekend can't come soon enough.

Meanwhile, Dean is getting ready for bed himself. He feels better knowing that he told Roman what went down. He really did feel bad and hopes that things are back to being okay. He wants to make sure that Roman is in the loop about everything, he just wants to keep things open and honest with Roman. He doesn't want to mess this up and he is still scared that he will. They just starting dating and for once in Dean's life, he wants to do everything right. He wants this to work. There is something about Roman that makes him want to do things the way they should. Yes, as hurt as he was with Sami, he knew deep down, that he wasn't the one, but for some reason, he knows that maybe Roman is. No doubt he makes his heart beat like crazy. His touches sets him on fire. His kisses drives him crazy. Even though they haven't had sex yet, what they did do, will make their first time be that much more special. He even went out and bought some special Strawberry scented lube with some edible thong underwear for such the occasion. He has that put in his top drawer so when the time is right, it will be there.

Dean strips down to his underwear and crawls into bed. For the first time in a long time, he hasn't felt the need to get himself off. As horny as he is, he knows that Roman will satify every needs he has. And when that time happens, he will be ready. As a matter of fact, he hopes that Roman will take him for the first time in his life. He's ready for him to take the one thing he hasn't let anyone else take. He slides down and smiles while putting the covers over him. He turns out the light and with the moonlight shining in, he drifts off to Romanland.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thank for the love. Its appreicated very much.**

_Friday afternoon..._

Roman got off early when everything he needed to do was done. Ryback was teaching him new supervisor roles every week and this week was no different. The order for Triple HHH's got done again early and that is what brings in the money for the company. Honestly, he loved his job. It helped him stay in shape with the lifting and pulling on the lumber on a daily basis. Truth be known, since he started, he put in a good set of muscles and at least 20 pounds on his body. He was proud of it too.

Roman let Dean know that he made plans for them for the weekend and to not plan anything. He wanted to show Dean that he really likes him a lot and hopes that this will turn into something more than just dating. But he is scared to death of how things will turn out. The last thing he needs is to fall flat with eggs on his face. He knows he can't beat a weekend at the cabin, but he hopes what he has in store will be just as unforgettable.

He got to his house and went in. He headed to his bedroom where he took off his shirt, shoes, and pants and through them in the hamper to be washed. Next, he took off his socks and tossed them in the hamper as well. All that was left was him in his blueish grey briefs he hated wearing. If he had his way, he wear nothing. He was excited and nervous at the same time. He feels like a teenager in high school trying to impress a girl that he has a crush on. Only, this is Dean. He went and sat on the bed and pulled out his phone and texted Dean.

_Roman: Dean, I'm at home and getting ready for tonight. I need you to be ready by 6pm, which is in three hours. Is that doable?_

_Dean: I am still curious as to what you are up too, but I should be ready by then. Do I need to dress in any kind of way?_

_Roman: Wear a nice suit shirt and pants. I really like the light blue shirt/purple tie combo with your black slack pants and black shoes. No jacket._

_Dean: Okay, I think I can do that. Still not going to tell me where we are going?_

_Roman: Nope, I'm not, just let me do this and show you a good time, okay?_

_Dean: The suspense is killing me Roman, I don't like surprises..._

Roman frowned, maybe he shouldn't do this then. He doesn't want to make this evening bad with Dean. Before he could respond, Dean texted him again.

_Dean: I'm sorry, I know you have been wanting to do this with me, I'll trust you to make it a good one for me :)_

Roman suddenly smiled, he put so much work into tonight that he wants everything to be perfect. He hits reply and sends Dean on last text.

_Roman: It's okay, if anything, I'm nervous, I've haven't done this since high school, so I'm hoping it's not a big flop. So I will be ready in three hours, so don't keep me waiting after that. :)_

_Dean: I won't, can't wait to see how this turns out. See you soon! :)_

Roman smiles as he puts his phone down. He goes to the closet and picks out the perfect outfit: The purple shirt with the light blue tie combo and a pair of black slacks, socks and shoes, then lays them on the bed and heads to the bathroom to take a shower and get cleaned up. Yes it is three hours away, but he wanted to look his best. He just wants everything to be perfect. "I just hope nothing goes wrong. I have to thank Tyler for helping me set this up, because I couldn't have done this on my own." He mumbles to himself as he strips his briefs off and steps into the shower.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean, after sending that last text, decided to lay down and take a quick nap, he set his alarm for 5 pm, so that would leave him an hour to get ready and head out over to Roman's place. He is looking forward to what Roman has in store for him. Before he falls asleep, he lays there and sometimes he thinks of how Sami use to surprise him when they first started dating. In the beginning, it was so good. The sex was incredible even though they waited two months before they did it for the first time. Here, its past that with Roman and him. Yes, they have gotten as far as sucking each other off, but that is as far as it has gone right now. Him and Sami have always thought they would be forever, the night he found him with Kevin damn near killed him. He tried to date again after meeting Seth, but he never found anyone that could keen his interest. One did come close, but he didn't last, just the candle burned too quickly. Then another few years go by and then there is Roman, whom he found being beaten that night in Bahamas. It was like fate played a part in this. He's been lonely too long and wanted to share this with someone whom he would spend the rest of his life with. He is just scared of being so fucking hurt again. Sami damn near killed his spirit and he didnt' think he would recover from that. Deep down, he realizes he loved Sami , and maybe to a degree he still does.

"What the fuck am I gonna do? Where are these feelings coming from? I haven't thought of Sami in a long time. Why the fuck do I care about him still?" He says to himself as he rubs his face with his hands. He knows that he should be thinking about Roman and their date he has planned, but somehow Sami has somehow snuck into his mind. But why? Is he trying to compare Sami to Roman? If so, why? He is so attracted to Roman, loves the way he kisses him, touches him, hugs him, so why is Sami invading his mind now?

Dean groans as he rolls over and grabs a pillow to hold on too. He doesn't need this right now, he needs to clear his mind and think of what Roman has planned for tonight. He looks at the clock, it reads 3:35pm, still enough time to catch a short nap before getting ready. He closes his eyes and drifts off to a fitful sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

6 o'clock rolls around and no sign of Dean yet. Roman got fully dressed and ready to go by 5:30. He has his hair slicked back into a ponytail with his goatee neatly trimmed and beard shaved off. He has his purple shirt with the blue tie on along with his black slacks, socks and very shiny shoes that he spent an hour on to look good. He wanted to match Dean with the color coordination. He looks out the window and still no sigh of Dean. He texted him to see if he was ready. Nothing yet, so he waited another few minutes. After that, still nothing. He looks outside and sees the limo waiting so he texted Dean again and tells him that he will just meet him at the Lunatic Lounge since he was running late. Usually Dean isn't late, so hopefully he is just finishing up, he just wants to get there and make sure everything is in order.

Roman looks around, makes sure he has everything he needs. Satified that he does, he opens the door and heads out towards the limo. He just hopes he meets Dean there soon.

Several hours later, Dean wakes up, sees that its almost 8 and instantly jumps out of the bed, pissed off and looking at his phone, his alarm went off but never heard it, along with 15 missed messages and 3 missed calls..."What the fuck? How it is almost 8pm? Oh God, Roman has got to be pissed off!" He tells himself. He hits reply and texted Roman...

_Dean: Roman, I am so sorry! Myt alarm somehow didn't go off! _He texted, knowing he just lied so that it didn't sound stupid as not hearing his alarm going off. _I can still make it! Just give me about 20 minutes and I'll be there!_

He hits send and heads to the bathroom. He gets into a shower as the text from Roman hits his phone.

_Roman: Don't bother coming anymore..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Roman being pissed off was an understatement. He got there, led downstairs by Tyler to where the private room was set up. It was a great set up...a table with two chairs, a rose in the middle, and two glasses for wine he has ordered. Randy let Finn help Roman by serving him his food and drink. The DJ, a kid named Kenny, was getting the music Roman picked out ready to go.

He looked at his watch, it was already 6:20 and still no sign of Dean, so he texted him to see if he was okay. Nothing. About 10 minutes later, he texted again. Again, nothing. He looks over at Tyler, looking kinda sad at the moment...

"He'll be here, he would be stupid to not show up Roman. Give him a few more minutes."

"Just not like him Tyler, he is usually on time for anything. As long as I've known him, which hasnt' been very long I might add, he's never been late. So this is unusual and it worries me."

"Okay, before you panic, give him 5 more minutes and then call him, okay?" Tyler said as he pats Roman on the shoulders to let him know he was there if he needed him. "I'm sure he just wants to look extra good tonight for you. You know you can't rush perfection!"

Roman chuckles softly as he pulls out his phone again. 6:47 and still no Dean, no messages back. So he picked up the phone and dials his number. After 5 rings, it goes to voicemail. He leave a message and then hangs up. He goes to sit down and waits for Dean...

By close to 7:30, he knew he's been stood up. After texting him for the last hour and calling him and getting no answer, he figured that maybe Dean changed his mind. Tyler looks at him and sees the angry face he hadn't seen since high school and it worried him. Even Finn looked at him with sympathy.

"Hey, maybe Dean got caught up in something and hasn't been able to get back to you, huh?" He really tried to make this a positive thing for Roman. Maybe calming him down some before he blew up.

"Don't fucking make excuses for him. He knows damn well where we are at and he has my fucking phone number." Roman said harshly, making Tyler wince back some. Even Finn moved back so that he wouldnt' get hit somehow. The look on Roman wasn't pleasant at all. "I'm sorry Tyler, I shouldn't take it out on you, not your fault. I am just sorry that you and Kenny and Finn had to go through this. I will make sure you guys are still paid for your time here. Think it's time for me to head back home and just do some massive thinking alone."

"Hey man..." Kenny piped up, "Don't worry about paying me, I won't take your money since I didn't do the job. That's not how I roll, okay?" Kenny smiled as he said that, knowing Roman wasn't in a good mood. He started putting the turntables down and getting his equipments together.

"Kenny, at least let me pay you a tip, just for showing up, cause I know you had to cancel one of your gigs for this special date I had planned, please?"

"Okay, fine, but not in the amount of the whole evening, okay?"

Roman nods as he pulls out his wallet and pays him $100, a fraction of what it should have been. After Kenny takes the money, Roman turns around and hands both Finn and Tyler $100 each for their time. They relunctly take the money as Roman puts the rest away.

"I'm out of here guys, thanks for at least trying for me. I am just sorry that it didn't happen like I wanted." Roman sounded sad now that the anger past for a bit. He knew this was too good to be true, he just wanted to show that he can love someone, but now, it seems like that will never happen.

Both Tyler and Finn hugged him and told him it would be okay. He smiles weakily as he turns around and heads up the stairs to the limo. As he got in, his phone goes off, it's Dean, bringing back the anger he had in the first place. Saying he was sorry and that he overslept and that he would be ready in 20 minutes. He simply told him don't bother coming.

He turns off his phone and puts it back in his pocket. He tells the limo driver to take him to a bar since he didn't feel like going home at the moment. After what he went through just now, he needed some way to get rid of the emotions he was feeling. He just knows that his time with Dean is over before it ever really got started.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean got out of the shower and was running around trying to get ready. He picks up the phone and sees a text from Roman, he heart sank as he reads what he read. He texted back to see if he got a responds. After a few minutes, nothing. He sat on the bed, upset that he didnt' hear his phone go off. He should have never took that nap. Roman was looking so forward to this evening with Dean and Dean fucked it up. He takes a deep breath and then tries to call Roman's phone. It rings once and goes straight to voicemail...

_Roman, please call me back. I am so sorry for missing this, I really am, please forgive me, please call me back as soon as you get this message. Please, I...I...I am so sorry for messing up your plans tonight...just please call me back..._

He sound desperate, but fuck, he didnt' care at the moment. He needed to talk to Roman and let him know how sorry he was for missing what could have been a great evening. He rubs his face as he opens his phone again and pulls up Seth's number, he needed to find a way to make this up to Roman, and soon. Thinking about Sami earlier didn't help either, and he is STILL trying to figure out that one.

He hits the number of Seth and listened to it ring. Rang twice before Seth answered the phone.

"Hey Dean, what's up, thought you were with Roman?"

"Seth, man, I think I just royally fucked up...and I need your help..."

**A/N: Let me know what you think. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thanks again for the love of this story, this chapter is going to be pretty intense and emotional...just a warning for all who reads.**

_"What happened, Dean?" _Seth asked as Dean paced around his room like a mad man. He knew he fucked up with Roman and this time, he isn't sure he can win him back. And then thinking about Sami made it worse. _"Dean? Dean? What the hell happened man?"_ Dean stopped and sigh...he knew he needed to tell Seth, but not over the phone.

"Can you come over Seth, I rather not tell you over the phone, please?" Dean sounded desperate which surprised Seth, considering he hardly ever sounds like this unless he's having a real bad day. Something bad must have happened since he said he fucked up.

_"Yeah, sure, give me about 20 minutes, Randy just left for work tonight so I'm yours for a while, okay?"_

"Okay, thanks, see you in a few..." Dean hangs up and throws the phone on the bed. He has no idea how to fix this. Yes, he overslept, but Roman was so excited about this date he had planned and he had to fucking ruin it. How is he gonna make it up to Roman this time. Just last week, he was able to get back on Roman's good graces after the crap that went down about Cody. It just seems like all he has done for the past week is screw up. And now, he feels like he can't fix the problem with Roman. That is where Seth comes in, maybe he can help.

"All I can do is try my fucking best to make it up to Roman, but hopefully Seth and Randy can help me, cause this has been the worst I've fucked up. UGH!" He says to himself as he puts on a pair of basketball shorts and a white tank top before grabbing his phone from the bed and head downstairs to the living room to wait for Seth to arrive.

20 minutes later, there is a knock on the door as Dean was getting some beers and a bowl of pretzels to bring and set on the table for him and Seth. He knows this is gonna be a long night.

There's knocking again, just a little louder, making Dean move a little faster. "IT'S OPEN!" Dean yells as he set the stuff down and wipes his hands on his shorts.

Seth opens the door and walks in. He closes it and takes his jacket off and heads into the living room where he sees Dean, who is moving around like a crack addict. This must be bad. "Hey Dean, you look like shit.."

"Well, thank you very much asshole..."

Seth chuckles a bit as he heads over to the couch and sits down, patting the spot next to him for Dean to sit next to him. "Now, tell me what the fuck happened and why you feel you fucked up, which you may be telling the truth considering you are here and Roman isn't home"

Dean sighs as he sits down next to Seth. His left leg started bopping up and down, he was a nervous wreck to say the least. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He does this a couple of times before he opens them up and looks over at Seth, who has a confused look on his face. "I stood Roman up..."

"You WHAT?" Seth asked loudly than intended. "What the fuck Dean, are you serious?"

"Yeah I am, but it wasn't intention, I swear! I laid down to take a nap and even though I set my alarm up, I didn't hear it go off and woke up three hours later than I was suppose to." Dean told Seth in one breath. And Seth looked at him wide eyed. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Dean, why the hell would you go to sleep knowing you had a date tonight? Are you stupid?" Seth rubbed his hand over his face. Roman has told him and Randy what he had planned for Dean this weekend and tonight was only suppose to be the beginning. He felt so bad for Roman, he had everything planned down to the wire and even had Seth and Randy help for what was suppose to be a romantic and fun evening. But that went out the door.

"Seth, seriously, I have never screwed up like this! Yes, I took a nap so that I could be fresh and alert and not feel tired. Plus, Sami popped into my head just before I fell asleep."

"Oh fucking wonderful! Dean, Sami? Tell me you are joking...seriously tell me that was a fucking joke! Why the hell are you thinking of Sami all of a sudden? That asshole broke you damn heart before I met you?" Seth couldn't believe that Dean would think of Sami at a time like this, espeically when he had Roman. He wanted to literally slap the shit out of him. He was looking at Dean, whose face had mixed emotions about everything that went on so far.

"I wish I was joking Seth, please, I'm suffering enough as it is!" Dean was getting desperate and showing sighs of breaking down. "I don't know why Sami all of a sudden appeared in my head! I havent' thought of him for a long time!"

"You better figure that shit out Dean, this isn't funny..."

"Am I fucking laughing, Seth, am I?" Dean spat back. Fuck if he wasn't in a battle with himself in his mind. He didn't want Sami to invade now that things were starting to finally go his way.

"Then tell me why Sami all of a sudden? Cause this could really jepordized your future with Roman, if he still wants it."

"I am not sure, it was like, weird. I remember the first time Sami and I dated and everything started out wonderful, then as time went on, we drifted apart and then I caught him with Owens." he mumbles as he fiddles with his hands that were now in front of him. He's been shaking badly from all this. He didn't want to relive this shit again.

Seth places his hand on Dean's leg and gently squeezes it. From what Dean has told him, him and Sami were in love in the beginning before things fell apart. Finding Sami and Kevin together damn near killed him even though he knew it was pretty much over before that. It didnt' mean that it still didn't break his heart though. "Do you think you are comparing Roman to Sami?" Dean looks at him with a glare like he insulted him. "Dean, just hear me out, okay?"

"Fine, I'm listening..." As Dean nods, but still has that look in his eyes.

"Are you afraid that Roman will do you wrong like Sami did? Afraid that Roman will hurt you like Sami did? Afraid that Roman will turn into Sami down the line?" Seth knew these questions would make Dean mad, but fuck, he needed to make sure Dean is over Sami for good before any serious between Dean and Roman arises.

"I don't know...maybe..."

"Dean, Roman has been here for almost four months, and in that four months, ya'll have had a couple of really nice dates, mainly from your end. You took him to the bar out of town to avoid being spotted until things get comfortable, you took him to the cabin that you NEVER take anyone too. As long as Randy and I have been around you and Roman, Roman has been nothing but respectful and sweet. He seems to really really like you and you seem to really really like him. And never once has the thought of Sami ever invaded your mind. Why would you do that now? Sami should be long gone in the deep part of your past. He hurt you badly, and the difference in Roman is, he would never hurt you like that. You need to let that part of you go for good and move on. Otherwise, you are gonna lose Roman for good."

"I know that, but remember, I also overslept so its not all on Sami. I was tired and wanted to rest as well. And look how good that did. Now, Roman won't even accept my texts or phone calls." Dean was just so sad looking that Seth's heart was breaking into two. As long as he has known Dean, he knew how much he liked Roman. Seeing him like this hurts his soul more than it should. This was worse than his situation with Cody and Randy.

"You know you could have called me to have me wake you up in case your alarm didn't go off or you didn't hear it. Cause I would have called your ass no stop until you answered the damn thing."

"I know and I didnt' think of that honestly. Seth, what the fuck am I gonna do? I don't want to lose Roman over this stupid shit I did."

"I don't know Dean. I mean, I could see if Randy could talk to him as well as me to see what we can do to help you guys. Cause honestly, this is the happiest I've seen you in a long time and he makes you smile more than I've seen you. But just be aware that this may not be a quick fix. He put a lot of time and effort into this date. And Randy and I helped him some too, so in essence, you screwed us too."

"What the hell did he have planned that required yours and Randy's help?" Dean didn't know Roman was going all out for him and that he acquired the services of his best friends.

"You really want to know, cause I don't think you are ready to know this. It was all a surprise for you," Seth responded back as he grabs a beer and opens it. "On second thought, I'm not going to tell you, if you want to know, you will have to ask Roman, cause just in case he still wants to do that, I don't want to spill the surprise."

"You are a fucktard Seth, seriously..." Dean said as he grabs a beer himself and opens it to take a quick drink. "I didn't realize just how bad things got tonight. I just wish I could make it up to him..."

"I know you do, but you will have to give Roman some time. Even though you didn't mean to stand him up, in is mind, until you two talk, you did and he feels like shit for taking a chance this big on you. But..." Seth takes a quick drink himself before continuing on. "But know that he went all out for you. His heart was really into this..."

Dean grunts loudly..."Thanks for making me feel like a bigger asshole than I already am..."

Seth signs as he puts his beer down on the table and looks at Dean. "Look, I'm not trying to make you feel bad or anything, just let him be for a few days to let him cool down. Don't rush trying to be all up on him right now, cause if he is as pissed as I think he is, I don't want to visit you in the hospital and him in jail right now."

"I'll try...I'm just not sure if I can leave him alone, but I can try..." he said softly as he slowly takes another drink and closes his eyes for a moment.

Just then, Seth's phone rings...Seth answers it knowing its Randy by the ringtone. "Hey man, what's up, you on break?"

_"Kinda sorta...I have Roman here and he's fucked up badly...and have you seen Dean?"_

Seth sighs into the phone, "Is he okay? and yes, Dean is right here with me at his house." he asked as Dean suddenly looked up at him with a confused look.

_"No, he's not. I mean, he is okay physical wise, but mentally and emotionally, he's fucked up...and I have him in my office on my couch asleep...and shit, Roman's not happy with him but glad to know he's okay."_

"Fuck...okay...keep an eye on him until I get there, okay?" Seth asked. "Is he okay Seth, please tell me Roman is okay!" Dean asked as Seth tries to hear Randy on the phone.

"Dean, hold on, yes, he's okay to an extent, but let me talk to Randy for a minute, okay?" he said harshly. Dean shoots him a death look from Seth snapping at him, but he needed to know if Roman is okay. Seth then speaks into the phone, "Randy? Did you get that message?"

_"Yes, I will keep an eye on him and I'll have Henry stand by the door to watch in case he wakes up freaking out. But damn, Dean did him wrong, didn't he?"_

"Yeah he did, and Dean told me all about why he did. Dean is going nuts worrying about Roman and trying to find out how he can fix the problem."

_"Not sure if he can at the moment. He's pretty pissed off and when he's drunk, he's worse. I haven't seen anyone this mad in a long time. He broke up my VIP section him and Dean shared last week, saying he is a fucking piece of shit. I had to literally have Show hold him down while I poured water on him to sober him up a bit and that's when I had Show take him in the back with him where he told me what happened."_

"Fucking hell...just keep a watch on him baby, okay?"

_"Will do babe, gotta go, gotta finish up around here since we still have about three hours before we close, okay?"_

"okay, love you..."

_"Love you too..."_ and Seth hung up the phone while Dean stares at him with both his legs twitching badly.

"What the hell happened Seth?" Dean demanded to know.

"Roman is at the club and got drunk, destroyed ya'll VIP section you shared with him last week. It took Show to hold him down while Randy poured water on his face to sober him up a bit. Show took him to the back office of Randy with Randy following him and that's when he told him what happened..." Seth knew telling Dean what happened was gonna make Dean feel even worse, and Dean's face just proved him wrong when he saw the look of fear and sorrow in his eyes with tears starting to form.

"Fuck...son of a bitch..." he said sadly as he put his head in his hands on his knees as Seth rubs his back softly...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Earlier at the club:

Roman showed up at the club in a foul mood. He needed to get drunk and fuck if needed. The thought of Dean no showing hurt him deeply. He never imagine him standing him up. No calls. No texts. Nothing. He turned his phone off after he left the last message to Dean by text. He just didn't want to deal with him right now.

"Hey Roman..." Adrian said softly as he sees the look on Roman's face. He looked angry. "What's your pleasure this evening?" He said carefully.

"Six shots of vodka and two whiskeys on the rock", he said simply. Adrian nods as Roman went over to the VIP section that wasn't in use since the club was still opened and there were a lot of people there. He saw Callihan there and nods as he goes to the table. Callihan looks at Roman and walks over to him. "What can I get you?"

"Already ordered, Adrian should have it ready by now, six shots of vodka and two whiskey's on the rock is what I ordered." Roman went straight to the point. Callihan nods again and heads to the bar to retrieve his order. Roman knows this is gonna be a long night.

Two hours later, Roman was drunk off his ass. He's been downing shots after shots and finally Callihan went and got Randy and told him what was up. Randy then told Adrian to cut off Roman's supply as Roman was completely oblivious. He excused Callihan and headed over to the section that Roman was sitting in. "Hey Roman, I'm cutting you off man. You have had enough to drink."

"I don't fucking care Randy, I'm still thristy, so where's my drink?" Roman was pissed off as it is and cutting off his supply mad his mood worse.

"I'll get you some water, but no more shots or other alcohol Roman. You've had enough." Randy said carefully, knowing Roman looks like he's ready to go off on someone.

Suddenly, Roman stood up and flips the table over and screams loudly. Making everyone in the club stop and look. He didn't care. He was so angry that he needed to take it out on something. He took the chair and bashed it down on the flipped table as Randy called Show over for help. He knew he couldn't take on Roman while he's drunk, so the extra man power will have to do. Show got behind Roman as he tries to grab another chair and wraps his arms around the raging Samoan. He took him down as Randy got the water and poured it on his face. It calmed him down enough for Show to pick him up and follow Randy to his office, but that is after Randy told the crowd to carry on and that one round of drinks was on the house.

Show then took him into Randy's office and set him on the couch. Randy, who went to his desk and grabbed a towel from the basket beside it and went over to Roman and wrapped it around his neck. He looks up at Show and nods, saying he's okay and to get back to the floor. Show nods back and heads out while shutting the door.

Randy sighs as he gets back up and walks over to the fridge and grabs two water bottles. One of him and one for Roman. He heads back over to where Roman was sitting and sits in front of him on the table. "Here, you need to drink this slowly so you don't get sick. And sorry for pouring water on you, but I had to stop you from destroying my club out there."

Roman grabs the water and opens the cap.."Thanks..." he mumbles as he takes a sip. "I'm sorry..." he whispers softly.

"It's okay Roman, but what the hell happened, I thought you were with Dean tonight?"

Roman looked up at Randy with anger in his eyes. "I don't want to talk about him right now."

Randy sighs as he takes a quick drink of his water before setting the bottle down besides him. "Roman, what happened. You worked so hard on this date with mine and Seth's help. Where is he?"

Roman laughs harshly..."Good fucking question Randy. He fucking stood me up, so I don't know where the fuck he's at..." The venom in his voice was almost scary and Randy don't scare easily. Maybe he needed to call Seth and see if he knows where Dean is. "Okay, why don't you lie down for a while and sleep this off. I'll wake you when it's time to leave, okay?"

"Fine, I don't want to, but I'll do it since my head is hurting some." Roman said as he lays down on the couch. Randy then takes the blanket on the back of the couch and covers him and gives him a pillow off the chair next to the couch for his head. He then takes a rag and wets it down with his water bottle and places it on Roman's head.

"This cold rag should help ease the pain some. I'll get you some asprin before we leave to take you home, okay?"

Roman mumbles incoherently as he slowly sounds off to sleep. Pretty soon, he softly snores, making Randy breath easier...he then takes his phone out and calls Seth to find out exactly what happened. He just hopes that this is the last time he sees Roman like this. This isn't the Roman he has known for the past five months. He has grown to like Roman like a younger brother.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After Seth calmed Dean down enough to go to sleep for the night, he went over to the club to pick up both Randy and Roman. They woke Roman up long enough to take asprin and to help him to the limo to take him home. Once they got to Roman's place, they took him inside, helped him dress down to his shirt and boxers, laid him down in his bed and covered him. Both looked at each other sadly, knowing that in the morning, all hell is gonna break loose between Roman and Dean. They just hope and pray like hell that it didn't come to that. They made sure to leave more meds and water by the bed before heading out. They made sure they locked the door and headed back to their house.

"I sure hope things don't get ugly tomorrow between Roman and Dean." Seth says as he strips down to his tank top and boxer briefs. Randy was in the bathroom brushing his teeth after already stripping to his briefs.

"I hope not either, but I don't think we are gonna have our prayers answered, especially if Dean approaches Roman. Which you know he will because he's a stubborn headed ass." Randy responded after he spits out the toothpaste and rinses out his mouth. "Cause Dean won't leave this alone until things get settled, if they do."

"I know that Randy, but I told him to hold off a few days to let Roman cool down," Seth slipped into bed and put his glasses on to start looking at some papers that Randy wanted him to look at. "But that may not last but the morning. I am expecting a phone call from Dean anytime tomorrow after the showdown."

"Well, all we can do is be there for them if they need us, it's the least we can do for Dean after what he did for us." Randy said as he slips next to Seth and wraps his arms around his waist. "Them two are good for each other, I can't imagine Dean messing this up on purpose..."

"He told me he thought of Sami tonight..."

"Holy fuck, are you serious?"

"As a heart attack...I told him what he didnt' want to hear and then I made him think from there."

"Which is how?"

"That he can't compare Roman to Sami since this is how they started out before. But he also overslept which is why he didn't show up. He's kicking himself for it."

"Damn...I hope they work this out and soon. I can't have Roman destroying my club like he did. As much as I like Roman, I will ban him if that happens."

"I hear you, but what if he offers to pay for the damages?"

"Then I will let it pass this time. Dean just needs to explain what happened and Roman just needs to hear him out."

"I agree...let's get some sleep, I'm fucking tired..." Seth replied as he sets the paper on the nightstand.

"Too tired for this?" Randy said seductively as he grabs his bulge and starts to rub it up and down while biting his earlobe.

"Oh, you play dirty!" Seth hiss as he moans from the contact. They both got under the blanket and had their way with each other the rest of the night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean lays there and thinks of what he did, he tries one more time to text Roman...

_I'm so sorry Roman, please talk to me..._

Dean's phone goes off a moment later, the text from Roman made his heart drop. _"Fuck you"_

**A/N: pretty emotional chapter from both Dean and Roman. Hope you enjoy!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thanks for the encouragement for this story. Hope you continue to enjoy. Let me know your thoughts so far.**

Dean did nothing but toss and turn all night long after that last tweet he got from Roman. He needed to talk to Roman and badly. He knows that Seth told him to wait a few days before he talked to him, but being a stubborned ass that he is, he isn't waiting that long to talk to him. He wants to get this cleared up and hopefully can move on. He has really grown to have some strong feelings for the big Samoan over the past few months. He wouldn't call it love right now, but definately more than like. He knows he screwed up massively last night, but he hopes that he can somehow make it up to him. Even getting through the thoughts of Sami that invaded into his mind.

He sighs as he looks over at the clock by his bed. It read 7:37am. He groaned loudly as he threw the covers off of him and slowly sat up. He stretched his limbs out before throwing his legs over the side of the bed and makes him self get up. He heads to the bathroom to freshen himself up and to make himself presentable. He knows that he has a lot of groveling to do, but he needs to look his best while doing it. He knows a simple 'sorry' isnt' gonna do it this time around, but he hopes that it is a least a start. "I am such a fucking dumbass, but I truly hope that we can work this out and move on to better things..." he mumbles to himself as he strips down and heads into the shower before turning on the water.

An hour later, he comes down the stairs and heads into the kitchen. Tommy, his chef, has prepared his breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, wheat toast and a banana along with his coffee and juice. "Tommy?" he asked as he takes a drink of his coffee.

"Yes Mr. Ambrose? Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh no, I just want to know if you can make another plate like this so I can take it over to Mr. Reigns as well." He responded as he takes another sip of his coffee.

"Yes, sir, right away sir!" Tommy said happily as he started on the second dish right away. As Tommy cooks, Dean sits down and starts to eat his pancakes. He had loved chocolate chip pancakes since he was about 5 when his mother introduced them to him from her cook in the kitchen. He may not have always gotten along with his mother as he got older, but when he was younger, she doted on him alot. The pancake breakfast was their time together until he was about 8 when things changed for them. But nevertheless, it was a breakfast he swore he would continue once he got older, and he kept his promises when he got older, so now, he eats them three times a week.

"Here you go so, should I put them on a breakfast tray for Mr. Reigns?"

"That would be nice Tommy, thank you. And thank you for the lovely breakfast, as always. It gets better and better each time you make them. What is your secret?"

Tommy winks as he leans in a bit, "A Master Chef never reveals their secret sir. But I will say that I added a couple of extra ingredients to help make the pancake fluffier and lighter. You like?"

"You know I love them Tommy, and yes, I know you guys never reveal your secret, but its the best I've tasted, so whatever you are doing, don't stop." He said as he finishes up the fruit and juice. Once the plate is empty, he gets up with his plate to take them over to the sink. Julie, the kitchen help takes it from Dean.

"You can take Mr. Reigns his breakfast, I'll clean the rest, okay?" She said. Julie is an older lady who worked for Dean a little over a year. She is a sweet lady who is the mother of Tommy. Both are the only ones left of their family, so Dean decided to hire them both so that he can have a decent life and not have to be out on the street. Julia treats him like her own son, but is still professional about it. But she still takes care of Dean to make sure he is ready for work and play.

"Okay Miss Julie, thank you..." he said as he bends down enough to kiss her on the cheeks. He then heads over to the tray and nods to Tommy. "Thanks Tommy for making this for him. It is very much appreicated."

"My pleasure Mr. Ambrose, hope he enjoys it as much as I made it." he smiles as he steps aside and watches Dean grab the tray and carefully heads over to the door. Tommy follows quickly and helps open the door for him. He nods and smiles as he heads out towards the guesthouse that Roman was staying in. He just hopes it doesn't backfire in his face.

"Please, call me Dean from now on, you've earned it. Mr. Ambrose makes me sound old." Dean chuckles as Tommy smiles and nods. He walks up to the door and juggling the tray in one hand, he carefully knocks on the door three times and then puts his hand on the tray to balance it out better. He then waits with baited breath for Roman to open the door.

A couple of minutes later, the door opens and there stood Roman. His hair was down around his shoulder, he had on a white tank top with black basketball shorts. He looked hot in Dean's eyes, who had to bit his lower lips to keep from saying anything at the moment. "What the fuck do you want Dean?" Roman asked that snapped Dean back in reality.

"I brought you breakfast, please, can I bring this in?" He mumbles softly to where Roman barely heard him. Yep, Roman was still pissed off.

"Not hungry" he said as he tried to shut the door.

"Roman, please, let me explain! I never meant to stand you up, it was all a miscommunication on my part. Please, and I don't want you to not eat. Tommy made this for you to bring. Please?" Those sad blue eyes looks up at those angry grey eyes. He knew this wasn't gonna be easy, but hopes Roman will at least hear him out.

Roman, whose face still hadn't changed, steps aside, without taking his eyes off of Dean, and lets him in. "Fine, set the tray on the table. You have 5 minutes and then get out." Ouch. No softness, no kindness, no nothing, but hard, unfeeling feelings. This was gonna be tense to say the least.

Dean walked over to the table and sets the breakfast on the table like Roman said. He stood up and looked over at Roman, who hasn't moved since he let him in, except crossing his arms as he stood by the door. He runs his hands through his head and sighs. This was gonna be intense. "I'm sorry Roman..."

Roman rolls his eyes and chuckles sarcastically. "Yeah, I've heard that before. Next..."

"Please Roman, you have to believe me, I never meant to hurt you last night. I honestly laid down for a nap after you texted me. I had my alarm set for 5 pm so I can still get up and get ready for an evening that you planned. For some reason, I didn't hear it go off even though it did. I finally woke up three hours later and realized that I fucked up. As soon as I saw what time it was, I cussed, jumped up and texted you right then that I was gonna be there in 20 minutes and that I was sorry. But you responded back, that you didn't want to hear it." His heart was breaking reliving what happened yesterday. It may not be a big deal to a lot of people that oversleeping happens a lot, but not for him. He has always made sure that when he had plans, that the made sure everything went according to what he had. This is the first time he had EVER slept late for a date like this. No matter if he liked the guy or not, he always be sure he was on time, ALWAYS. This was a major fuckup that he had to somehow make right.

"So you overslept, oldest trick in the book, huh? All you had to do was say you changed your mind!" He roared making Dean step back a bit. "You could have said you didn't want to go..." he said a little softer with a little hint of sadness and slight hurt to it.

"But I DIDN'T change my mind, fuck Roman, I was looking forward to this all week. Ask Randy and Seth if you don't fucking believe me. I just wanted to take a nap and be well rested for last night for whatever you had planned. I wasn't trying to screw this up on purpose!" Dean was breathing a little hard, he still failed to tell Roman about Sami. "I was also fucking afraid too!" He grasped out of his mouth. He needed to come clean. He didn't want to hide anything from Roman if this was gonna work.

"What the fuck did you have to be afraid of? That I was gonna fucking hurt you or some shit? Seriously?" Roman was taken back by Dean being afraid. What the fuck did he have to be afraid for. Shy, yes, afraid? No.

"No! Not of you! Of who I was comparing you too!" It was now or never. He needed to come clean. No easy way around it. It had to come out.

"Comparing me to who?" he said confused.

Dean looked down as he fiddled with his hands. "Comparing you to Sami..." he whispered.

Roman eyes got big at the name Sami. "Sami, as in your ex, Sami?"

"Yeah..."

"Why the FUCK would you compare me to him? What the fuck did I do?" Roman was pissed off more now than he was earlier. When he woke up, his angry somewhat toned down. He wanted to just forget last night and move on and do his own thing. But now, with this new information, his anger just rose up again.

"Sami started out like you did in a way, setting up a romantic date, kissing, hugging, I mean, we had a pretty good relationship that lasted two years. When you told me you were planning a romantic weekend, I was excited, really excited. Had my clothes laid out and everything. Just before I laid down to take a rest, Sami peaked into my mind and it reminded me how mine and his relationship started. Just like this."

"So you are telling me...that you think I'm gonna fuck you over like Sami did? That I was gonna turn out just like Sami? That I was gonna hurt you like Sami did? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?" He yelled loudly. He couldn't do this. This was a low blow from Dean. To compare him to Sami of all people. This is the EXACT reason why he was so scared of even being in Dean's orbit. After him telling him about what Sami did when they first met, he swore that he would be different than Sami. Never thought Dean would put him and Sami in the same position. This was a punch in the stomach...hard.

"I'm...I'm sorry Roman, I know that sounds stupid to even think of. I don't even know how it even popped up in my head cause he didn't before this. I don't know why all of a sudden it did. Please, please let me make this up to you...please..." be pleaded with Roman. He knew he screwed up royally, but he needed Roman to know he was nothing like Sami. "I'll do anything you want to do, go anywhere you want to go, please, let me make this up to you...somehow"...

"You are a fucking peice of shit right now Dean. Seriously. I could possibly handle you oversleeping a little bit better than you comparing me to Sami. As mad as I am, oversleeping happens to the best of us. And I could even go as far as saying that that could have been easier to let pass, but still take a bit to get over, but I would have done it. But this, this shit with Sami, that's a fucking low blow coming from you. After what I told you what I did to survive and to even let myself get close to you little by little. The weekend at the cabin, to me what the best weekend I've spent with a guy that wasn't out to fuck me and leave me high and dry. I wanted to repay you with a weekend YOU would have never forgotten. But fuck this shit, comparing me to Sami was just icing on the fucking cake. That tells me you still harboring feeling for Sami deep down and you aren't over him."

"No! That is not it! I haven't thought of Sami for 6 fucking years until last night! I don't know why the fuck he popped into my head, but rest assured, I have NO fucking feelings like that of him. If anything, it's fucking HATRED I have for him. I like YOU! You are the FIRST guy that I have EVEN have remote feelings for SINCE Sami! You gotta believe me when I tell you that Sami means NOTHING to me! NOTHING!" Dean was angry...angry at himself for thinking Roman was even remotely like Sami when he was the complete opposite. "Please, I beg you, let's work this out, please..." his voice cracked hard. This was hurting him more than he care to admit right now to himself.

"Fuck you Dean. You should have let me fucking die that night you found me. At least I would have died knowing that no one fucking cared about me and it would have been peaceful for me. I hate you right now Dean...seriously hate you right now." The hurt on Dean's face when he said that didn't go unnoticed by Roman. He didn't hate him, but he is angry and hurt right now, but he still went on, "I think its time for me to hand in my two weeks notice and leave. Move the fuck out of this place so you can have it for your fucking ex, since he lived here when you kicked him out for a bit anyways, remember?"

"Dammit Roman! I don't fucking want him, I FUCKING WANT YOU!" Dean roared back, stopping Roman dead in his tracks in the process. "I fucking know I fucking screwed up, but dammit to hell! I don't want his red and white pastily ass! He fucking cheated on me in the end! Yes, I compared you to Sami in the beginning because that is how it got started. Yes, I am scared that you will find someone better than me down the line. Look at you, you are a fucking Greek God that is every woman's dreams and every guy's nightmare. But that doesn't mean I fucking want him back!" Dean was fed up. He was angry, good, he needed to do angry. Roman saying he hated him hurt him to the core, but it quickly got covered up by anger when he said he wanted to leave him to his ex. "And as far as letting you die that night, not on my worse fucking day would I have let that happened, whether I was attracted to you or not. I don't let people die in my present that don't deserve it."

Roman stood there, not knowing what to say anymore. He was still angry, but sad at the same time. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. As angry as he still is with Dean, at the same time, his heart hurts for him too. His feelings are new to him and he isn't handling it well himself.

"If you want to fucking leave and go back to that hell hole, that's on you, I'm not gonna stop you from leaving. I don't want you to leave, but I don't want to be around if you are gonna have hatred in your eyes everytime you see me. I'm sorry that I ruined your romantic weekend you had planned for us. It wasn't my intention as I was truly looking forward to it all week long, just accidental on my part. I've never been late to any date in my life, so this fucking messed with me badly. Not to mention Sami sneaking into my mind fucking messed me up more cause I know you are no where NEAR like Sami. I really like you, I dare even say that I have developed strong feelings for you which scares the shit out of me, but was willing to stick it out cause I felt you were worth it to me. But I am not gonna have this shit over my head everytime you get mad at me. I have felt like shit enough for the both of us, that I don't want it thrown back into my face."

Dean was fighting back tears as he pour his heart out to Roman. He was hurting badly. Yes, it was over a stupid thing such as sleeping in and thinking of Sami, but at the same time this was the worse he's felt since the Sami incident. All he can do is just move on and if that means without Roman, then so be it. Maybe he just isn't meant to have happiness in his life.

When Roman still didn't say anything, Dean took that has he was done with the whole situation. Dean then heads towards the door where Roman stood and walked pasted him. He opened the door and before he could head out, Roman grabs his waist...

"Stop..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Fuck! Randy...fuck that feels good!" Randy was pounding Seth's ass hard during their morning sex session. Seth was on all fours with his hands on the headboard and Randy's one hand on Seth's hip and the other pulling his hair back. His dick was abusing Seth's prostate with every stroke. "I'm gonna fucking cum Randy...fuck!"

"No the fuck you aren't Sethie...not until my dick is fucking dicked down inside your sweet heat baby boy. I want to feel you for a little while longer, so dont fucking cum yet!" Randy roared as he continued to mercifully thrust in and out. For some reason, Seth's ass was feeling especially tight this morning. Like it was closing up and Randy didn't mine that one bit. His dick felt like it was being choked to death and he loved it. This was probably one of their best fucks they've had in a long time. Not that their sex was bad, but this time, it felt different. Not sure why, but it was like, Randy couldn't get enough of Seth.

"Randy, baby, fuck me harder and faster...please, your dick feels so fucking good right now. Fuck...keep going..." Sweat was dripping down both their bodies, the slickness was building up more and more. Their sheets were already covered with cum from earlier when Seth fucked Randy hard. Now Randy was fucking Seth hard.

"Fuck you feel so fucking good Sethie...so fucking good...wanna keep pounding that ass all day long..."

"Randy...let me fucking cum, please baby..." Seth pleaded as he holds on to the headboard tighter, his dick was painfully hard as he couldn't touch it, or else he would explode.

Randy grunts loudly as he hits Seth's prostate a few more times before whispering for him to let go. And let go Seth did...he sprurted all over the sheets, the pillows and the headboard all while screaming Randy's name loud enough that the neighbors could have probably hear them. A few moments later, Randy's hard thrusts made him cum hard inside Seth with a loud scream of Seth's name of his own. It was one of their most intense love making they've had in a long time. Seth finally flops down on the bed with his cum all over him, not caring at all, with Randy laying on top of him catching his own breath as well.

"Holy fucking shit Randy...what the fuck was that all about? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but damn, that was fucking amazing and intense." Seth asked while trying to breath.

Randy rolls off of Randy slowly on his back. Seth was right, it was amazing and intense. "I'm not sure, but fuck if it wasn't the best we've had in a long while. That fucking took a lot out of me...and you too."

Seth then turned over himself until he was on his back next to Randy, both of their breathing slowly slowing down from their intense orgasms they just had. "No shit...I'm surprised the neighbors haven't called the cops since the windows are opened and they can hear us loud and clear." He chuckles.

"I don't give a shit honestly. I can always just hang the hot pink dildo out the window with a sign the says, 'Need a lay, call 1-800-pinkdick'. That will shut them up in a heartbeat!"

"Randy! You are so bad!"

"Yeah, but only bad for you baby..." Seth said as he leaned over and kissed Randy, making him groan into his kiss.

Seth breaks the kiss and looks at Randy..."Randy..." he said in a serious voice...

"What's wrong Seth?"

"I'm just worried about Roman and Dean. I've never seen Dean so down like this and Roman this pissed off. I like Roman, a lot...he's good for Dean." Randy looks at Seth, worried in his own way about Dean and Roman.

"I agree, Roman is good for Dean. Seems to have a good head on his shoulder despite of what he did to survive. Seems to bring the best in Dean."

"He does, you should have seen Dean last night, he was so heartbroken and hurt over missing Roman's date he had planned. That we helped him with."

"Seth, trust me, Roman was no better. I mean, he took his anger out on my bar last night. I mean, he even scared me enough to have Show help him control him and you know I don't scare easily." Randy pulls Seth closer to where Seth placed his head on his shoulder.

"I know you don't, so I couldn't imagine seeing that. Roman is pretty level headed, so to be hurt like this didn't help matters. I'm glad you weren't hurt and neither was Roman."

"Same here with Dean. He was taking it pretty hard, huh?"

"Yeah, he was. I know Sami hurt him badly and I feel bad that I didn't meet him when that happened, cause I'm sure he could've used a friend at the time to help cope with the betrayal. But I'm glad that I met him anyways, cause I got to meet you too. You both mean a lot to me in different ways."

"Same here. I never pictured myself being friends with Dean. He was always too crazy, but deep down, he is just a good guy with a tough exterior."

"He really is, and in the short time we've known Roman, he seems pretty humble despite of what he went through. I just hope they can work this out. I'm afraid if this doesn't, Dean will never get the happiness he so richly deserves." Dean was his boy. His best friend. His brother from other mother so to speak.

Randy sits up on his elbow and looks down on Seth's brown eyes. He leans in and gently pecks Seth on the forehead and smiles. "I agree, as does Roman. Both need to let things air out and let it go before it gets any worse. I hope that they can work this out and go from there. I don't think I can handle it if they don't, you know?"

"Well, Dean did help us when we had our problems. We should return the favor if it arises. I don't want to see Roman and Dean not end up together. I really really like Roman as a person, he seems to bring the best out in Dean. Did you know that since he met Roman, our sales increased almost 400%?" he said excitely. "We made more than ten times the amount we did a month before we left for vacation. Dean had negotiated a lot better since then. His professionalism is at an all time high. Like he WANTS to impress the clients becasue he WANTS to be happy with Roman. And Roman is their best laborer besides Ryback. Them two as a team has finished AHEAD of scheduled on all accounts. So this can't blow up. We HAVE to help them Randy...we just have too..." he whispers that last sentence.

Randy lifts Seth's chin up to meet his eyes again. "We will help them if they need us too. Right now, we haven't heard anything from either of them, which is a good sign for now. We will be ready so that when we do hear from them both, we will know what to do from there, okay?"

Seth nods as he wraps his arms around Randy's neck and hugs him tightly. "It's okay Seth, I promise, let them try and work it out first before we step in. But I promise we will be there for them." Randy hugs back as he smiles into his neck.

And Randy did promise Seth, and it was a promise he tends to keep to make both him and Seth happy.

**A/N: I know more angst, but it will get better soon...promise, just a stepping block that both need to overcome somehow. Thanks for all the interest in the story. :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Surprise...yes, its an early update this week as my son's school starts and I'm not sure if I would have the time to update, so I figured I would make it a couple of days early just in case. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. Hope you are enjoying the ride. Still got some more to tell so hopefully yall are still on board!**

Dean stiffs up when Roman grabs his wrist before he tries to head out the door. He still feels the heat from his touch, but he hides it behind his eyes. He doesn't want to look at Roman yet, knowing the man he could be falling for, may be done with him.

"Stop..." Roman said in a much softer voice. Roman sighs as he releases the hold some on Dean, but doesn't completely let him go. "I don't want to end it like this. I don't want to keep fighting over something that may or may not have been avoided. It's done and over with. Time to move on."

Dean looks at Roman, not sure what to think. _Is he talking about moving on from us? Moving on from me? Moving on? _He thinks as Roman releases his hold all together. "Moving on?" he asked in a quiet like voice, repeating the last thought in his head.

"Yes, moving on...it doesn't do any good to keep harping on this. The date I had planned will not come to fruitation now, so why keep dwelling on it? I know you say you didn't mean to miss it, and I do believe you, but as far as Sami, I am just not sure you are completely over your feelings for him. And if you are not, then maybe it's time to let go. Cause I honestly don't want you to wake up one day and realize that maybe I am not the one for you in your life. I've been hurt too much to go through this again. There was a reason Sami popped into your head after a long time. Maybe you are still harboring feelings that you haven't let go off yet, I don't know..."

Dean stood there, not knowing what to think at the moment. Did Roman really believe that he still harbored feelings for a man that cheated on him years ago? Yes, he did love Sami, but the feelings he has for him now is almost pure hatred.

Dean then moves over to the couch and sits down while Roman closes the door. He was tired of the fighting right now. Just...tired. But Dean seems to want to say something, so he is gonna let him have his say. He then turns and walks over to the chair by the couch so that he doesn't sit too close to Dean. That touch he did earlier by grabbing his wrist made his heart beat faster. _Damn him...still has that effect on me. But can't let him know this. This...this is still painful though. To feel for someone who may not feel the same way about you. So, before anyone gets too attached, just set him free..._ His mind was racing..but snapped quickly back into reality when Dean cleared his voice.

"Roman, I am going to say this one time so that you know that I am telling you the truth. I am OVER Sami. Completely over him, mind, body and sound. I have no love for a man that I gave my heart to for four years can cheated on me because he wasn't man enough to tell me he wanted to end the relationship. Instead, he took the cowardly way out by fucking his co worker who he also had been seeing secretly for six months prior to that. To walk in with a romantic time with the man you loved only to see him in bed with another man. You have no clue what that did to me inside. It literally took everything I had to not kill Kevin cause I came close to it. I told Sami to leave that night and to never come back and I started throwing his shit out the window while him and Kevin struggled to get their clothes on and high tail it out of there. I knew things between me and Sami were not the same as they were before, but stupid me, wanted to try to repair whatever tension we had by trying to work it out. So I got off work early so that I could plan a night for the both of us. Well, it never took place. That scene damn near killed me. Yes, we drifted apart, but I had hope we would still end up together, but it was not to be."

"So why did you say you compared me to Sami in the beginning?"

"Because, he was the one that made the first move when we first met. He saw me sitting at a bar in a resturant and told me he thought I was attractive. To be honest, he wasn't bad looking either. That red hair you could see for miles it was that red." He chuckles at the memory of their first encounter. "He asked if I was dating anyone and if not, if he could take me out sometime. It took me a bit before I said yes cause I wasn't use to someone asking me out, I was always asking them out. But he was bold which is what I found cute in him. I said yes after talking to him for an hour and we set up a date."

"I'm still not getting where this remind you of him with me..." he said flatly. Roman didn't like the fact that Dean smiled at the memory. Whether he wants to admit it or not, he isn't over Sami. And this conversation was making him uncomfortable to say the least. But Dean wanted to let this out, so he was going to let him.

"Well, we set the date up for the following weekend, and he wanted to do the honor of setting it up. And setting it up he did. He went all out too. If I didn't hate him so much right now, I would honestly say it was the best weekend of my life at that point. I never had so much fun and learned so much about myself until that time. And when you told me you went all out for the date for me in mind, that memory suddenly appeared out of nowhere. That date led me to four years with him before it blew up in my face. I guess in my own way, I felt afraid that it would blow up again, and boy did it ever."

"Sooooooo..." Roman said as he got up and started pacing slowly in front of him. "You got scared of what I had planned because it reminded you of how it started with Sami. And you were afraid I was gonna end up being Sami 2.0...alright then...that makes this SO much better..."

"NO!" Dean shouted as he stood up. It made Roman stop dead in his tracks facing him. "Dammit Roman! You are nothing like him, but I am not gonna lie, it scared the fucking shit out of me because I always told myself that no one was gonna hurt me again like that. But you can bet your ass that I have NOT love for Sami..NONE. I can't stand the fucking asshole. I don't do well with cheaters. Never have and never will. Once you cheat on me, that's it. I'm done. I know you would never cheat on me, but apart of me is always timid. It's always in the back of my mind. I look at you and know that you may end up thinking I'm not enough. That you will get tired of my shit and you will end up just leaving. Like you want to now..." those last few words he spoke softly and looking down at the table. "I don't want to lose you Roman. You are starting to mean so much to me that is scares the shit out of me. When I love, I love hard, with everything I have. But I haven't LOVED anyone since Sami. And to tell you the truth, I'm starting to feel something strong with you. I wouldn't say love right now, but I would say it's strong enough to make me feel like if I lost you, it would devaste me."

Roman was literally at a lost for words right now...he has never seen Dean like this. This really must be killing him side as he tries to win a battle within his mind. He sighs as he walks over to where Dean is. He turns him to face him. Still looking down, Roman places a finger under his chin and lifts it up to make him look at him in the eyes. Dean's clear blue eyes were pooling up and threatening to spill over. He gently wipes it away before the start to fall for good. "Don't cry Dean...please..."

Dean puts his hands on Roman's hips. "I can't help it. I know I fucked up badly and I can't tell you how sorry I am. The last few months has literally saved me from going completely insane. I know I drove Seth and Randy crazy, but I always felt that I wasn't meant to be happy. I've gone six years without wanting to be with anyone. No one has captured my attention like you have. I know that I'm not much to look at. I look pretty average. I mean, you have guys and gals staring down like a piece of meat and I dont' get a second glance at times."

"You know what I see Dean? I see a handsome, sexy, smartass man who isn't afraid to get in anyone's face to defend his love ones. I see a man who is a success at the business he's in that not many people have be able to do. You are a shark. You know what you want and how you want it. I see a man who vulnerable, who just wants to be loved like you love back. I see a man who is so scare of thinking the worse that he hasn't been able to let himself be loved like he is suppose to. I see you Dean. I see YOU..."

Dean closes his eyes as he continues to fight back the tears again. Roman, with both hands now on Dean's face, leans in and softly plants a kiss on his lips. Dean gasps as Roman continues to plants the open kisses on those sweet lips, begging for entrance. Dean relents and carefully opens his mouth and lets Roman's long and wet tongue slowly enter his cravence. Oh how Roman missed kissing Dean. And how Dean misses kissing Roman. His tongue met Dean's and they start to swirl around inside trying to find out who would dominate. Dean starts to groan as he pulls Roman closer to him as Roman tilts his head more to accomidate their mouths. He talks one hand and snakes it around Dean's neck until Roman's fingers find the nape of his neck. His other hand goes down and around to his back and up to his shoulder blades area. Their tongues continues to swirl in each other's mouth as they both try to fight the right to breathe. A few moments later, the break away slowly and places their foreheads together, panting from the kiss that felt different.

"I'm sorry Roman...I am so sorry, please don't leave. Please forgive me..." Dean pants as he tries to catch more air for his lungs.

"There's nothing to forgive Dean...I promise. We will work this out...I'm not going anywhere. It will just take a bit for me to fully get over it, but I promise I won't go anywhere..." Roman grabs Dean's hands and entertwines their fingers together. "I know I said I was going to leave, but I dont' think I can now Dean, I really don't think I have the heart to let you go..." Roman lifts his head and kisses Dean's forehead softly. He lets his hands go for a moment and wraps them around Dean's ass. He picks him up and gently heads to the bedroom..."Let me show you a little part of what I had planned."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I wonder how its going between Dean and Roman. I haven't heard anything this morning" Seth said as he finishes cooking up the omelets with green peppers and mushroom with cheese mixed in as well as frying up some ham to go with it.

"I am kinda wondering too. Usually we both hear from at least Dean, but nothing. So hopefully they are working things out." Randy responded as he takes out the orange juice and milk for the drinks. "I think they both are good for each other to be honest."

"You really like Roman don't you?" Seth was grabbing two plates from the cabinet as the food gets finish cooking. "Should I be jealous?" he winked as he flips the omelets and ham on the plates.

Randy laughs as he sets the juice and milk down and goes behind Seth and wraps his arms around him. "You don't have anything to worry about baby. Yes, I like Roman a lot, I think he's really good for Dean and we both haven't scared him off, so he's a okay in my book." Randy kisses Seth on the cheeks and then lets go to finish setting up the table.

"I really like him too you know. He seems to bring a light in Dean's eyes that I've never seen. Like some kind of peace that he's been missing since I've known him. He is more bearable now to be around at work. Like he WANTS to be there now that Roman is working there as well."

"Well, he gets to see his boy toy now...I would love working where I can see you every day too!" Randy tosses a peice of ham in his mouth as Seth chuckles.

"Well babe, considering our high sex drive, I doubt I would be able to get any work down with you that close to me all day long. I would be sending you fucking rigged dildo with my juice on it for you to fuck yourself with and vice versa." Seth said as he puts a spoon full of eggs in his mouth.

"Damn Seth, kinky ass bastard!" he laughs as he tries not to choke on his ham. "You come up with some kinky shit don't you?"

Seth shoots daggers at Randy.."Like you don't?"

"Not as bad as you!"

"Oh...do I need to remind you of my birthday three years ago?" Randy's face went from laughing his ass off to all quiet. "That's what I thought babe..." he smiles as he tosses a piece of ham before taking a drink of his orange juice.

"Okay...that was ONE time...I thought it was a good idea at the time!" Randy groaned at the nightmare memory of that night.

"You walking into the living room with a purple dildo out your ass and a silver ball hanging from your dick with a dildo shaped cake with the number 27 lit up was a good idea at the wrong time.."

"I was loosening my self up for you so that you could properly fuck me for the first time that night. I didn't know that your MOTHER was gonna be with you!" Randy's face is bright red from the embarressment of that fateful night. Randy had spent all day getting Seth's birthday ready. After three years together, he was going to let Seth finally take him for the first time. He was nervous because he's never bottomed before to anyone. But this step he wanted to take so that they can be more connected intimately. So he took his dildo he bought which was purple, Seth's favorite color, and lubed it up real good. He slowly pushed it in himself, making him yelp at the pain it was causing at first. After thrusting it a few times, he was getting hard and decided to fuck himself to get himself used to it. So he fucked himself with it for a bit. And he got off harder than he ever have before. He was loving it. After 15 minutes of intense orgasm, he cleaned himself off and then relubed it so that when the time was right, he would insert it and be prepared for Seth.

What he wasn't counting on, was when Seth texted he was in the driveway, Randy quickly put the ball on his dick, the dildo in his ass, and lit up his birthday cake and walked in the living room and waited for him. When he opened the door, he walked in with his mother, and saw Randy waiting for him. Seth's eyes got huge as well as his mother's and when Randy saw Seth's mother, Randy quickly ran into the kitchen with the sex toys moving with him and cake to hide from both of them. He pulled out the dildo and blew out the candle and literally ran upstairs through the kitchen stairway and didn't come down for a while. During this, Seth couldn't speak and his mother, Kathy, was looking at him like he was a stranger. It took a couple of hours to calm his mother down and to tell her that him and Randy have a very active sex life. Randy didn't come down until the next morning. He was still tramatized by that event that for the next year, he sent Seth's mother flowers every week with an apology. Finally, Kathy called Randy and they talked and worked things out. But to this day, he still feels wierd around her.

"I know, I'm sorry baby, it was a great idea." Seth chuckles as he grabs Randy's hand on the table and gently rubs the knuckles. "I still ended up enjoying my present that night, even with my mother down stairs in the guest bedroom."

"Yeah, I'm sure you did, I can't imagine the noises she heard from our room that night. Hope she had ear plugs cause you were fucking loud as a bear."

"You weren't any quieter while my dick was pounding your ass that night!"

"Yeah yeah yeah..." was all Randy could come up with.

"THoughts so." Seth finshes up his breakfast and gets up to take his dish to the sink since Randy was still finishing up his. "Anyways, back on topic. I agree that Roman is great for Dean. I really hope they work this out because if they don't. Both are gonna be miserable as hell."

"I agree with you there. Roman looked so hurt that night." Randy finishes his breakfast up and puts it in the sink to be washed later on. "Like he lost the most important thing in his life."

"Same with Dean. I hope they talk and I mean really talk so that they can move on from this. I want Roman to replan his date so that he can show Dean he is the one."

"You think Roman's the one for Dean?"

"I do, very much so. They are so good for each other, it's almost scary to see."

"I hear you, they do look so good together. Maybe we will hear from the later today."

"Hope so, but they need time to work this out."

"Agreed. Now, let's head over to the park before we are too late. We are meeting with Finn and Andrian for two on two."

"Yeah, we better, them two are cute together too!"

"Yeah they are Seth, but don't play matchmaker!"

"Can't promise anything!" Seth winks as they both head out the door for the day.

**Enjoy! Let me know what you think!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows. Hope ya'll are enjoying the story I've presented so far. Now, without further ado...I hope I do Ambreigns justice in this chapter. I hope it takes you on a feels emotions roller coaster! Enjoy!**

Roman softly carries Dean to his room. Dean, who has his arms around Roman's neck, holding on, looks straight at Roman, not taking his eyes off of him. Roman, holding Dean up by his ass with his legs around his waist, does the same thing. Grey meeting blue, Blue meeting grey. Like it was molding together by their longing that burns into their souls.

Once inside the bedroom, without taking his eyes off of him still, Roman slowly glides Dean down his body until his feet hits the floor and he is standing against Roman's chest. Both hearts are pounding mercifully. Dean, never taking his arms off Roman's neck, breathing a little quicker as his nose touches Roman's.

"Stand here for a moment, and let me start this the right way..." Roman softly says as he steps away, with Dean reluctly letting go, but not moving as instructed by the big man himself.

Dean watches Roman turns the lights to a really dim setting, casting a soft glow and also as he takes out his IPod and looks for the music he had listed. "There it is..." he mutters to himself as he hits play...

_It's late at night and we're all alone_

_With just the music on the radio_

_No one's coming, no one's gonna telephone_

_Just me and you and the lights down low_

_And we're_

_Slow Dancing, swaying to the music_

_Slow Dancing, just me and my girl_

_Slow dancing, swaying to the music_

_No one else in the whole wide world_

_Just you, girl_

Roman turns around and walks back over to Dean, who is standing there with confusion on his face. Roman reaches out to Dean with his hand, which he takes carefully. "Dance with me Dean..." he whispers as he pulls Dean closer, snaking both arms around his waist as he leans his foreheads to Dean's. Dean returns the favor and places his hands around Roman's neck and starts to sway his hips side to side to the music that is softly playing in the background...

_And we just flow together when teh lights are low_

_Shadows dancing all across the wall_

_The music's playing so soft and slow_

_The rest of the world so far away and small_

_When we're_

_Slow dancing, swaying to the music_

_Slow dancing, just me and my girl_

_Slow dancing, swaying to the music_

_No one else in the whole wide world_

_Hold me, oh hold me_

_Don't ever let me go..._

Roman then takes one hand to Dean's cheek and brings his face closer, with their lips softly touching. Like velvet that was just bought from a luxury store. The kiss become a little more when Roman's tongue outlines Dean's lips, seeking entrance to the once again, secret treasure that he loves so much. Dean takes one hand and gently grabs the back of Roman's head. In doing that, he opens his mouth, letting Roman's wet, slick muscle snake through inside Dean's hot lava mouth, meeting his tongue halfway. Both moan as the kiss starts to get heated some, their tongues fighting for some sort of dominance with each other. Both their dicks coming alive, but neither wants to rush this. As the kisses ensues, they continue to sway back and forth, giving each other unknown friction as the kiss for each other deepens. Roman takes one hand and starts to rub it up Dean's back, causing a whimper as the other hand rakes through Dean's hair.

_As we dance together in the dark_

_There's so much love in this heart of mine_

_You whisper to me "hold me tight"_

_You're the one I thought I'd never find and now were..._

_Slow dancing, swaying to the music_

_Slow dancing, just me and my girl_

_Slow dancing, swaying to the music_

_No one else in the whole wide world..._

While they are still in their deep kiss mode, Roman slowly starts walking Dean backward until his legs hit the end of the bed. Roman takes both hands and glides them down Dean's sides, still in their lip lock, fighting for control, which Dean is losing fast at the moment. Roman then grabs the hems of Dean's shirt and slowly...methodically...vindictively...slides it up his torso...breaking the heavily breathing kiss, long enough for Dean to lift his arms as Roman pulls it off all together. Roman looks at Dean's naked chest, "You got a little bit of hair growing on your chest..." he pants as Dean struggles to do the same with Roman, grabbing his shirt to take it off as well. "Yeah, I do, decided to not shave my chest anymore...unlike yours, my fucking hell Roman..." who was staring at Roman's slick and sweaty chest that half showed his tattoo that covered his pec on his right side.

"I like yours, it looks so fucking sexy...it will allow me to do this..." he takes a small handful of chest hairs, which made Dean hiss in both pain and pleasure. He didn't realize how sensitive he was when Roman glided his fingers though his chest hairs a little roughly, which he liked. "You like that baby? You like when I pull your hair on your sexy motherfucking chest?" he growled a little as Dean whimpers at this touch. "I thought so..."

Roman then gently pushes Dean on his back as he bends over to run his tongue through his chest hairs, over to his nipples, which he gently pulled on, making Dean jump a bit. "Sensitive Dean?" he chuckled, but his eyes was blazing with fire and lust.

"Fuck you Roman, fucking hell..." he gasp as he looks, or tries to look at Roman, and sees his eyes dilated in full bloom with the lust he was displaying at the moment. Dean starts to run his fingers through Roman's hair, but as Roman starts to suck on one nipple, he grabs both of Dean's hands and holds them down to his side, which earned him a glare from the younger man. Roman pays no mind to the glare as he starts to suck on the other nipple, giving it the same treatment he gave the first one, which made Dean moan out, loudly. "FUCK! GOTS DAMMIT ROMAN!" He tries to buck, but to no avail.

"Patience baby...patience..." he says as Dean struggles to breath at the moment. The room started spinning a bit and all Roman did was suck his nipples. _Holy hell this may be too much_ he thought as Roman continues his assault with his tongue on Dean's abs...gliding down to his belly button and sticking his tongue in that, making Dean literally form a wet spot where his dick is starting to leak badly..."Look at that baby boy...you are already wet for me and I haven't even got to your dick yet." He spoke as he sees the soaked through wet spot of his jeans. "Hmmmm..." he smells the sex oozing though..."You look to be ready for me, but not yet..."

Dean thought he was gonna fucking die right there. "Fucking shit Roman! Please...baby, please, I wont' be able to last much longer if you keep this up...fuuuuuuuuck..." he pleaded as Roman still held his arms down. Roman chuckles as he licks down to his belt line and places a soft kiss.

"If I release your arms, you keep them there, they do NOT move until I say so, got it?" he demanded as he slowly licked side to side above his beltline.

"That's not fair Roman, how the hell can I do that?" he breaths out quickly, still trying to keep the assault in his head to a slow hill battle waiting to come to a standstill.

"By not moving them at all. Very easy..."

Dean glares again, but nods as if he has no choice in the matter. "Fine..." he mumbles.

Roman smiles wickedly as he releases Dean's arms, which, as promised, stayed there, but he balled them up. He sits up between his legs, which are still hanging over the end of the bed, and starts to unbutton his pants. Dean lifts his head up to watch with lust and fire in his own eyes. "Can...can I at least use my arms to hold myself up while I watch you...please...?" He couldn't believe he was being this submissive with Roman. He wasn't with Sami or anyone else he fucked at all, but Roman? Whole other story, and he wasnt sure what to think at the moment about it, if he could think...period.

Roman nods as he watches Dean slowly picks himself up halfway to watch Roman work his magic. Once he settled, Roman continues to slowly unzip the wet spot until a long and slick dick popped out, releasing for air, which made Dean moan in satifaction. Dean had a beautiful dick. It was nice and long, thick but not too thick. Tanned with a darker head to make it look like it was painted on. Best looking dick he had ever seen and with Dean wearing no underwear, there were lots of precum leaking down the dick as Roman had Dean lift his ass to slide off the jeans slowly down his sexy and muscular legs and throws them to the ground behind them. He takes one leg and holds it up as he takes the other hand and slides it softly, earning him the desperate moan from Dean as he throws his head back. Roman stops right at his balls before he grabs the other leg and give it the same attention, again stopping right at the balls, which earned him a loud growl. "Fuckkkk...Roman, come one man, you are killing me here...please...oh God, please..."

"That's the whole point...I'm gonna make you wish you NEVER oversleep again. This slow and torture touching is your punishment..."

"Oh come one Roman...I said I was sor-FUCK!" Dean shouted as he felt Roman placed his mouth on his wet dick and started sucking. "Holy shit!" he fell back as he tried to buck up, but Roman held his hips down as he continued to bob up and down, slowly. He go up to the top and take his mouth off but leaves his tongue on the slit to taste the precum that was still leaking out. Then places his mouth back down, taking all of Dean's length with him, making Dean's eyes wide at the sight. "Fuck Ro, how the fuck can you fit me in your mouth, you got no gag reflex!" he said as Roman glides back up earning him a pop and a smile. "You never did that the other couple of times you did this to me!"

"You taste so good, just the right amount of saltiness and sweetness"...he said as he licked his lips, and then responded with "You don't wanna know baby, just that I can make you feel so fucking good right now..." and before Dean could respond, Roman takes him in his mouth again and starts to suck hard and fast, making his painfully hard dick hurt in pleasure even more. Dean's eyes rolled in the back of the head as he balls up the sheets in his hands as the hot coil in the pit of his stomach makes its appearence.

"Fuck Roman, I'm so close, please, fuck..." he mumbles on and on as Roman works it faster and faster, making Dean tense up more, fighting to release until...Roman pulled on his ball sac and then Dean roared loudly as he cums hard in Roman's mouth, and Roman greedily swallowing it up.

Roman stood up and took off his own pants and briefs as Dean struggles to catch his breath from the best blowjob he has ever had in his life. He opened his eyes in time to see Roman lean down on top of him and started placing kissed on his forehead, nose, lips...trailing down his neck to his sensitive spot by his collarbone. "Damn Roman," he pants, "You are gonna kill me tonight, you know that?" But Roman didn't respond with words, he responded by biting down on the neck and sucking hard, earning a yelp by the man who was withering under him.

Dean then takes his hands, he had it, he couldn't keep them down by his side. He brought them up and started to scratch down Roman's back as he licked back up the other side of Dean's neck to his earlobe and bites it. "Feels good, doesn't it Dean?" he whispers seductively.

Dean grunts as Roman grabs his ass to where Dean's dick meet Roman's and starts to rub together. Both moaning incoherently as the friction starts to leak precum again of both, mixing them together as one. Dean then wraps his legs around Roman's waist to increase the movement more. This felt too fucking good. Felt better than he ever had in his life. He never thought he would make love again. _Making love, the one thing Dean missed. Yes, he loved rough sex, but truth be told, love making everyonce in a while made it stronger. He would never admit it to himself, but with Roman, making love never felt so good right now._

Roman found his lips again and fought him for dominance again. He loved a good challege in that department and Dean gave it up, but not without some sort of fight. Teeth clashed as well as the tongues swirling around dangerously. Roman sped up his thrusting of his hip, making them both painfull hard but nether wanting to let it go yet. This felt too good. Too right. "Roman, fuck, I want you...badly..." he said in between the kissing. This was it. No way around it. Roman was it for him. The only one he would allow to take him.

Roman looked at him, while still thrusting his fricition, and sees the truth and honesty in his eyes. He smiles softly and nods as he takes both of their dicks in his hands and starts to pump a little bit more. He wanted to create some lube to coat his dick more. The precum spills out more and he takes it down and rubs it over his entrance, which makes Dean freeze a bit. "Just relax Dean. I won't hurt you, I promise I will be gentle, okay?" he said as he encouraged Dean to relax a little more. Dean nods, letting him know its okay to continue.

"Okay, you will feel a slight pressure, but just breathe and relax..." he leans down and kisses him as pushes one finger in, making Dean hiss into his kisses. "Shhh...its okay baby...open yourself up a little..." as he pumps his one finger in and out to loosen up the intrusion into his tight heat. "Fuck Dean, you are so fucking tight..." he pants as he slowly adds a second finger into the tight tunnel, making Dean moaning in a high voice. "It's okay baby...we will go slow...you are doing good..." he encouraged as he lays his forehead on Dean's. Dean was a little more relax as Roman continues to work his fingers in and out. After feeling him relaxing a bit, he decided to add a third finger to stretch him out more. Dean moaning in pleasure as he feels the thrusting of his fingers in his hole. It was feeling so good. He was getting used to the intrustion until he screamed Roman's name.

"Guess I found your sweet juicy spot..." he said in a low raspy voice as he thrusted in again, making Dean withering more and more under him whenever Roman hit that spot.

"Fuck Roman, shit that feels so good, fuuuuuucking hell!" he yelled as he started moving his hips to thrust on Roman's fingers hard. It was feeling too good to give this up.

Roman chuckled as he withdrew his fingers, earning a whimper of loss from Dean. "Its okay baby...we aren't through by a long shot..." he whispers close to his mouth as he kissed the corner. HE sits up between Dean's legs, who released them from his waist earlier. Takes his dick and lines it up to Dean's tight heat. "Are you ready?" Roman was looking at Dean to make sure he was truly ready. "Yes" as Dean nods in assurance. He was as ready as he could truly be. He knew that once this happens, there was no going back. He wanted to give Roman something he never gave anyone else, his whole self.

"Okay...just relax and breath...it won't hurt as much if you don't tense up..." he said as he slowly pushed in, very slowly. He didn't want to hurt Dean at all, but he knew the first few seconds until he broke through the tight heat completely, he knew it was gonna hurt.

Dean felt he was gonna be ripped in half as Roman slowly pushed in. Fuck he was huge. So huge that he felt himself tear a little. He squeezed his eyes shut until he heard Roman bend down and whisper in his ear..."I am completely in, I won't move until you are ready, okay?" he gently sucked Dean's ear to help him forget the pain he was in at the moment. "It's okay, open those pretty eyes baby..." he said to Dean that made him want to open them up.

Dean slowly opened his ocean blue eyes to looked into those smokey grey eyes he loves so much. He sees gentleness in those eyes. "I'm ready, you can move, just be careful please..."

Roman smiles and nods as he sits back up and slowly starts to thrust...he pulls all the way out and pushes all the way in until the pain turned to pleasure for Dean. He started moaning as Roman sped up his thrusts some. No doubt, Dean felt so fucking good to Roman. His dick felt perfect inside Dean. Like he was made for him only. He has never bottomed to anyone, but out of the ones he did this too, Dean was by far the best fit for him. He was so tight that his dick felt like it was being choked by hand squeezing a hot dog. No way in hell he was giving up this hole for anyone. This oen was his and his alone. No way anyone else could even come close to this for him. That was it, Dean had him hooked. This was better than he could ever imagine it would be. He loved it.

"Fuck Roman, please, go faster...harder...please..." Dean was groaning as he spread his legs even wider as Roman started to pound hard into Dean. He leans down, wraps Dean's legs again around his waist and kisses him hard as he thrusts harder and harder into Dean. Dean was clawing now onto Roman's back to a point of shedding blood some because Roman was hitting his spot over and over, building up the coil of his stomach, he knew he was close, so close. But he didnt want this to end just yet, this felt to fucking good. "I'm...I'm so close...so...so close..." he responded in between the kisses.

"So am I Dean...almost there myself, you feel so fucking good, your fucking hole is a perfect fit for my dick." Roman knew he was so close as well...his balls were tightening as the seconds went on.

Roman then took his hand and put them on Dean's dick and strarted stroking feverishly, he was determined to get Dean off first. No doubt, he wants to see Dean's face as he cums hard all over them both. And a few minutes later, he got his wish as Dean finally screams out his name as he spurts all over their stomach and Roman's hand. Roman was still stroking him until every last load was milked dry. That was a beautiful sight to Roman, watching Dean literally come undone under him, as he licks his cum off his hands. That sight almost killed Dean, it was the hottest things he saw Roman do. Sweat was all over the place, and mixed that with Dean's cum was the best smell he ever had. But a few thrusts later, and Roman came with a roar of his own, spilling himself inside Dean, coating his walls until it spilled out and down onto the sheets below them. He thrusts a few more time to make sure he was milked dry before he finally collasped on top of Dean, both breathing hard and fast. Both of their heart beat beating like the drums were about to burst.

About five minutes later, both of them started to come down form their respective highs that they both just experiences, Roman finally pulls out of Dean and rolled over to the side of Dean, allowing both of them to lay there and rest before attempting to try and move and clean up. "I dont' think I can fucking move right now Roman...fucking hell that was...fuuuuuuck..." Dean said as he tries to move his shaky legs to no avail.

"I am right along with you.." Roman laughs as he tries to pull himself onto the pillow that was just above their heads. He still had cum on his hand, but at the moment, he didn't care, he just had an incredible sex with Dean, totally out of this world. With little strength he had left, he help pull Dean up close to him. He didn't care that they hadn't cleaned up at the moment. He wrapped his arm around Dean and spooned with him with his face in his neck, breathing in Dean...all of him.

Dean puts his hand over Roman's and smiles...this was truly the best night of his life. Sex with Roman was truly amazing. Even better than with Sami. It was intense to say the least. If this is how it will be with Roman, he was the lucky one.

"Thank you..." Dean said ever so softly...

"For what?" he replied...

"For not giving up on me..."

Roman squeezes Dean harder into him..."I won't either Dean...and don't thank me. I wanted to do this for a while..."

Dean grabs the covers and covers them up without Roman letting go of him. He smiles, thanking his lucky stars that Roman hasn't given up on him yet...

**I hope I did Ambreigns right in this. I'm not always good writing smut, but these two were pretty easy for me. I just want ya'll to be able to picture this as you are all reading this. I hope I convey that.**

**Also know that we will be seeing Seth and Randy in the next chapter...and have we seen the last of Cody? Let me know what you all think! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in the story. Had a long week and finally able to at least post this chapter. Thanks for those who continues to review, favor, and follow. Hope ya'll will be enjoying this. Story will be coming to a close soon. Most likely about 5 chapters left. So enjoy!**

Roman woke up the next morning, early. He looked down in his arms and sees Dean all snuggled in his arms with his heads on his chest. He smiles as he takes his free hand and gently removes the hair from Dean's face. Who knew Dean was a snuggler? He thinks about last night, how they finally took that next step. How it felt different this time around. He felt all kinds of emotions at once and it scared him. It scared him to think he could have possiblily fell in love with this man. Yesterday, he was ready to walk out of Dean's life, ready to just go back to Jamaica and live whatever life he had before. But looking at Dean and the fear in his eyes over maybe losing him forever was more than he can bear. He knew deep down that Dean didn't mean to oversleep, just that he feared that if this didn't work out, then it was pretty much over with in his life. He looks back down from the window he was seeing out and lays a sweet kiss on the top of his head. Dean stirs a little but doesn't wake up. Roman then slowly eases out of the embrace so that he can go to the bathroom.

After carefully removing himself, he takes his pillow and wraps Dean's arms in them so that he doesn't feel alone for a bit. He slides out of the bed and in his sheer nakeness form, walks to the bathroom to relieve himself.

About two hours later, Dean stirs awake to find Roman not with him. He starts to panic when he smells coffee in the air. He calms down a bit before taking the pillow out of his arms and throws the blanket off of him. He finds an extra robe to put on before he heads out of the bedroom.

Dean then walks down to the kitchen and sees Roman making some breakfast. He smiles when Roman looks up from putting some pancakes on the plate that he just got done cooking. "Hey..." Roman said softly as looks back down to finish plating the pancakes.

"Hey yourself..." Dean replied back as he slowly walks over to Roman and wraps his arms around Roman's waist, making Roman stop for a minute.

"Sleep okay?" he asked as he turns around, making Dean release his hold for a brief moment. Dean then rewrapped his arms around Roman's waist as Roman puts both of his arms around Dean's neck.

"I did, best in a long time, thanks to you..." he said softly as he smiles blushingly at Roman.

"You are too fucking cute when you blush like that. That color red suits your face..." Roman winks as he chuckles at Dean's face, which was priceless.

"Fuck you Roman..."

"Already?" Roman asked as he raised one eyebrow at Dean who was gonna say something but nothing came out except a yelp when he all of sudden felt Roman's hand on his dick. _When the fuck did he move his hand down there?_ he thought as he moaned suddenly at the fisting Roman started down to him...he then got turned around and held up against the counter as Roman then takes the tie from the robe and released it, making Dean's dick stick out, hard and proud.

"Well, well, look at that, your cock is already ready for me, isn't it?" Roman asked as he grabs it again and starts to fist it again, making Dean damn near buckle at the touch.

"Fuck Roman..." Dean wasn't sure if he could stand anymore. His hands grabbed the counter to hold him up as Roman continues to work his dick into a frenzy, making it leak precum all over the tip and dripping down his shaft. "Please...don't stop...shit..." He pants as he watches Roman suddenly come closer and drop to his knees in front of his dick.

"This is a fucking sexy dick you have Dean baby...look how much it leaks for me..." his dirty talk was making Dean fucking lose it. He was sure he would have came at the moment, but he couldn't, he wanted to feel Roman's mouth on him. He yelped as he felt Roman's hot tongue lick the slit of his dick, making him damn near scream. "God you taste so good...so so good my baby boy..." he softly says as he takes him into his mouth. This was better than any breakfast he made...Dean was his...what a great way to start the morning off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey, I wonder how things went between Roman and Dean last night. I haven't heard from them since yesterday morning." Seth asked as he and Randy got ready for their weekly workout at the gym. Both had a great time yesterday playing basketball with Finn and Adrian, even though they lost, it was a fun time all in all.

"Well, not hearing from them right now, to me, is a good sign." Randy replied as he finishes putting his change of clothes in the duffle bag. "It tells me that maybe the may have talked it over and decided to have private time."

"You think so? Because Dean and Roman deserve to be happy, you know, like us. They deserve to be together, like us...I just don't want them to have the big problem, like we did..." Seth was on the other side putting his shorts and shirt in the bag to change afterwards.

Randy stopped what he was doing and walked over to where Seth was. "Hey, I think this was their biggest test right here. Dean knows thinking about Sami hurt Roman, but I don't see Roman walking away from him. They are too much alike. They both like to control what they can't in front of them at times so this is a test to see how they handle it. Honestly, the longer we don't hear from them, the better it is. Tells me they are working things out. I really like Roman, he seems to bring the best out of Dean. Like he makes Dean want to do something personal in his life for the better. Before Roman, Dean never really wanted to try to date someone, and when he did, that didn't work out. He felt like a third wheel in our group. Now with Roman, he doesn't feel that way now. He feels like he can actually be equal to us, not that he wasn't before, but now he doesn't have to feel so left out."

Seth sighs, Randy was right, but him and Dean were the best of friends and he wants to make sure things were okay. "I know, just after six years and only one possible guy that didn't pan out, this makes me nervous. I like Roman too. He seems to be a good fit for him. I have never seen Dean so broken up like this, that is how I knew he fell in love with him."

"Same with Roman when he came to my bar. When he trashed my section, I knew it was serious. When I took him to the back in my office, I could see how hurt he really was. I don't know Roman that well, but from what I have seen of him these past few months, I can say that he is in love with Dean."

"How could you know that?" Seth wondered, cause he felt that way with Dean, but Dean knew love before from their convos together.

"Cause that was how I felt when I thought I lost you four years ago. When I saw your face when that went down, I knew...I knew I loved you right then and there. I've never fought so hard for a relationship like I did with you. Those six months were the most horrible time of my life. I know Dean almost disowned us, but I have him to thank for never giving up on us, and in a way, this was my way of saying thank you when I told Roman to not give up on Dean." Randy smiles as he reached over and laid a soft peck on Seth's lips, causing Seth's to blush at he simple touch.

"I love you too Randy, always will..." he softly whispered as he lays his forehead on Randy's.

After a couple of moments, Randy speaks up. "Okay baby, let's go to the gym and get our workout on for the week. Lord knows I need to do my legs today."

"Ain't nothing wrong with your legs, they are just right for me..." Seth squeezed Randy' legs, making him hiss a bit. "I could watch you squat all day along..." Seth wiggles his brows as Randy playfully smacks his ass.

"Asshole..."

"But you love this asshole..."

"True...I do..." Randy said as he leans over one more time and kisses Seth again. "Let's go and get our groove on..."

Seth chuckles as both grabs their bags and heads to the gym nearby.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Roman had Dean held up against the counter grinding their dicks together. Their robes are off and sweat and the smell of sex was in the air. Screw breakfast, sex with Dean was top priority. Dean was his breakfast, lunch and dinner all in one.

"Fuck Roman...that feels so good, don't stop..." Dean pants as he wraps his legs around Roman's waist and grinds hard against Roman's big dick. The friction is out of this world. The were soaked in cum from Roman sucking Dean earlier and the precum from his own dick. It was like the lube that was slicking up their dicks real nice.

Dean then leaned back some and watched how their dicks were still on each other. Then looked at Roman, whose eyes were dialated with lust in them. His eyes matched those same look.

"I'm so close baby...so so close..." Roman pants as he watches Dean then grab both their dicks and starts to rub them up and down.

"So am I baby...fuck, this feels so good..." he says as he continues to rub them together...

After a few minutes of moaning and groaning with the grinding together, both Roman and Dean screamed loudly as they both came hard, so hard that their load was still going after a few seconds. It sprayed all over their chest, abs, and Dean's hands as Roman was still holding Dean up on the counter.

Dean lays on his back and tries to catch his breath as Roman leans on the counter more to keep Dean from sliding off. "Holy fuck...damn that was amazing..." he breaths heavily as closes his eyes. Roman was gonna kill him before too long. But what a way to go.

"It was amazing...sex with you should be illegal, you know that?"

"With me, you mean with you! You are gonna kill me one of these days..." Dean laughs as he struggles to finally sit up, allowing Roman to stand up more and turn around to lean back, also allowing Dean to scoot up behind him with his head laying on his back.

"Hey, I wouldn't complain dying after sex with you. I ain't kidding, sex with you is nothing like I've ever experience before. It's like a magic spell with you. I can't help but be thankful that I get to do this with you now."

Dean lifts up his head and places a kiss on Roman's back. Just a simple kiss. "I know, so do I. Thank you for giving me another chance. I mean it, it means alot to me."

Roman breaks out the hold and turns around and comes back in to where he places his hands on Dean's face and brings him in to meet their foreheads together. "I should be thank you...because if you didn't save me that night, I wouldn't even be here to share this with you. Who knew my night and shining armor would turn out to be a guy that has given me everything so far? Yes, we hit a bump, but I couldn't let you go if I tried..."

"I hope you never do Roman, I hope you never do..."

Roman softly lifts Dean head and kisses him gently. No sexual about it, just a kiss to let him know how he felt. After breaking the kiss a bit, he spoke up..."Come one, lets get cleaned up and go out for breakfast. Cause if I try to cook again, we wont be eating..." he chuckled as Dean swat him on the chest. "Not my fault you can't keep your hands off me..."

"Like you can Mr. Grabby?"

"Oh shut up asshole!" he said as he sticks his tongue out.

"I suggest you put that tongue away before I put it to use..."

"Ugh...I can't with you.." he playfull shoves Roman off as he gets down from the counter. "The help is gonna have some fun cleaning this mess up!"

"I know, right? I'll make sure I leave a hefty tip for them. It's only fair."

Dean laughs as they try to walk to the bedroom. "Yeah, I'll leave them something too, just to be fair."

Roman then laughs as well as they both go to get cleaned up for the day.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

An hour after arriving to the gym, both Randy and Seth were working on their arms together. Randy was spotting Seth as he started doing military press. "Come one, give me 10 Seth! You can do it!"

Seth screams a bit as he struggles at the 5th one, he is halfway through it. He's been doing Crossfit for a few years, but this is the first he's done this type of workout. Randy does normal style weights where as Seth is more into using medicine balls and ring bars to elavate his upper body.

"Almost there baby..let's go!" Randy continues to cheer Seth as he struggles to do two more at the time.

"UGH!" Seth screams out as he finally does the 10th one. "Fuck me silly! How the fuck do you do this shit?"

Randy chuckles loudly, "The same wonder on how you do Crossfit!"

"You are such an asshole!"

"Yeah, but your lovable asshole.." he winks as Seth rolls his eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah..."

"Hey Randy, hello Seth..."

Both turned to see Cody standing there.

"What the fuck do you want Cody?" Seth asked harshly as he gets up from the bench, which Randy quickly comes over and stands kinda in front of him.

Cody raises his hands up. "I don't want any problems. I'm just letting you two know that I'm leaving town and heading up north."

"And why are you telling us this?" Randy asked skeptically.

"Because, I want to start somewhere new and different. Where I am not known around town. A place where I can start fresh. This way, you never have to worry about me interfering." Cody was nervous, but he needed to let them know that they can be truly happy without having to think he is gonna ruin things again for them.

"Cool...goodbye.." Seth said coldly, which got a glare from Randy. "What?" Seth asked.

"Seth, cool it, he isn't here to fight, just hear him out for a moment, okay?" Randy squeezed his hand in comfort, which made Seth relaxed a little.

"Okay" he whispered as he looked at Cody again. "Okay Cody, talk..."

Cody clears his throat before speaking up. "I want to say how truly sorry I am for anything I've cause between you two. I honestly wanted Randy and was determined to get what I wanted. But I didn't realize that I was hurting not only him, but you too. I was truly an asshole, even up to that party that night at your club. I saw how Randy looks at you and I knew deep down, he wasn't gonna ever look at me that way. I was grateful he didn't have me thrown in jail for what I did. So after doing a lot of thinking, I feel that its time for me to leave and find a good life elsewhere. I even manage to meet a guy on a singles site named Ted Jr. He seems like a really nice guy and I've decided to go where he's out and try out with him. To see where it leads." Cody was still nervous, but it looked like both Seth and Randy kept quiet so he kept going. "I'll be leaving tomorrow, but i wanted to let you two know that you two can finally be truly happy without thinking I'm around to mess things up. Again, I am truly truly sorry for any problems I've cause you two. I really do hope that I have what you guys have. You two can overcome anything and I hope you both do."

Seth and Randy stood there, not knowing what to say. For four years, they have been tormented by Cody. Not knowing when he was gonna strike. But this, they never expected this.

"Again, thank you Randy, for what you have done for me. And Seth?" He said as he looked at Seth now. "Thank you for not killing me."

Seth could only nod while Randy just couldn't say anything.

Cody then nods his head, "Okay, I better get going so I can finish packing, again, thank you and goodbye.." He then turns and heads to the nearest bench to pick up his bag before heading out...and out of their lives.

"Is he for real?" Seth asked hestiantly.

"I think so...I'm kinda shocked to be honest..."

"I am too, but that took a lot of balls to do that."

"It did, and if its true, then we can finally be free..."

Seth smiles as Randy pulls him into a much needed stress free hug..."I love you Seth..."

"I love you too Randy..."


End file.
